Redemption
by GPRox
Summary: Both Loki and Darcy need to redeem themselves for some mischief that has gone too far. After Darcy hits Loki with her car, she finds out they have much in common. Can they help each other? Darcy/Loki and slight-but it's there- Jane/Thor. Post-Thor, Pre-Avengers COMPLETE! Yaaay! and Awww :")
1. Chapter 1 Stranger

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction and I'm really excited about it! I promise I'll add more chapters regularly... still figuring out how to use this, but it won't slow me down! Please review!**

Was it true? Had just a little mischief led to this? I didn't even know what had happened; I was just… just having fun…

Jane had fired me from being her intern today. I couldn't believe it. I had been working for her for two years! I had dealt with her mopiness after Thor left; I had gone to get Erik aspirins for his headaches because of her. I had done so much for them, yet they just threw me away like a piece of garbage!

It didn't matter now. Jane was Jane. Erik was Erik. I was me. I was driving angrily along the road, my radio at full blast when a brilliant flash of green boomed to the right. I turned and saw something human sized fall out of the sky.

Thor! Was my first thought. If I brought him back maybe Jane would take me back! Without thinking I turned and drove at full speed to the light. Suddenly, the green light was gone replaced by darkness.

I kept on driving in that direction, hoping I would find him. I slowed down so that I wouldn't hit him if I saw him. My car started slowing down because of the sand. He couldn't be that much further, I thought, foolishly turning of my car and getting out. I locked my car, even though no one was out here, and put my keys in my pocket as I walked up the sand hill.

When I reached the top, I saw someone lying on the floor with a green cape covering them. I could tell he was definitely Asguardian, and without thinking, I slid down the hill and ran to him.

"Thor, thank you so much!" I called as I ran to him.

I reached him, and he didn't move. Was he dead? I pulled the cape over to show him. I gasped, this wasn't Thor.

In the Asguardian clothing, there was a man, not older than me, with black hair that reached the bottom of his neck, but not quite his shoulders. He was pale, and his eyes were closed. He had a beautiful face, and he looked quite muscular, not as muscular as Thor though.

I knelt down and shook him gently. He stirred, but did not wake up. I shook him again, and he stirred some more, opening his eyes. He sat up quickly and turned to me with a confused expression. He had brilliantly forest green eyes. His eyebrows were raised while a million emotions washed through his face; anger, sadness, triumph, anger, disappointment, then confusion again. He calmed his expression and looked back to me.

"Who are you?" he asked in the sexiest voice I had ever heard.

"I, um, I'm Darcy Lewis…" I said softly.

"What realm is this?" he demanded, getting to his feet.

His posture said a lot about him. He stood up very tall, with his back very straight. He seemed to think he was important, and well, the shit, and I believed him. He spoke with such confidence, how couldn't he be?

"Um… are you asguardian?" I blurted out.

He turned quickly and his green eyes flashed anger at me. He glared and said, "I asked you a question! How dare you respond to me with such, such disrespect?"

His eyes shut quickly as if he were thinking about something. I stood up, put my hands in my pockets and watched him.

"Am I on Migard?" he asked.

"I think so…" I said remembering that Thor had used that word for Earth.

"Damn." He muttered.

"Do you know Thor?" I asked.

"Never say that name in my presence," he said glaring at me.

"So you do know him?" I concluded aloud without thinking.

He gave me an outraged look and turned around, ignoring me. He started walking in the direction of pure desert, so I stopped him.

"Dude, you're headed straight for the middle of the desert!"

"Be quiet you insolent mortal!" he said, but he stopped.

"You don't look so good. Do you need a place to crash? Or… well, spend the night? I have food and stuff if you need it," I offered.

"I do not need the help of a migardian!" he huffed, storming off.

"Fine." I snapped.

I climbed back up the hill and walked into my car. I sat down, just thinking for a while. Jane would never take me back. I would have to create my own career instead of just going the easy way with Jane. But, most importantly I had lost my best friend!

Wait! Maybe I hadn't, maybe there was still hope to save our friendship! She would do anything for information about Thor, maybe even forgive me! This man obviously knew Thor. Even if he was his enemy, he must have found some way to get here from Asguard and if there was a way here, there was a way back!

Quickly, I buckled myself up and restarted my car and drove up the hill. It was pretty hard, and when I got to the top, I saw him, the dark haired Asguardian walking to his death. I drove after him, but suddenly, the car went down at an enormous speed! I was speeding down, and I couldn't find my brakes.

I screamed as I went driving down, my car flipped, but thankfully I was wearing my seatbelt! It flipped again and I was back on my wheels. I pressed the brakes, but the car shot forward. I screamed, I had pressed the gas! I stomped on the brakes a second too late. I hit the stranger and he flew forward.

"Oh my gosh!" I screamed unbuckling quickly and jumping out of the car

The stranger was on the floor again, unconscious. I ran to him, screaming the entire time and shook him. He wasn't stirring! I put my ear to his mouth, he was breathing!

"Wake up!" I cried shaking him.

It was no use! Had I knocked him into a coma? Had I given him a concussion? Had I killed him? Hyperventilating, I picked him up. He was so heavy! I dragged him into my car and closed the door. I jumped into the driver's seat and rushed on home.

As I drove, I realized something.

"I think that was legally my fault," I whispered.


	2. Chapter 2 Tea

_**Chapter 2**_

**A/N: Thanks for the follows, they mean so much to me! Thank you for the review and the spelling help (I had been spelling Asgard and Migard wrong :P ) You know who you are! I'll try and post regularly, at least three times a week. You guys are awesome! Enjoy!**

***Loki's P.O.V***

I opened my eyes. I was in a foreign place, an unusual place. As I looked around, I saw a messy room. I was lying on something cushioned, a couch. There was a table to my right, and a television on an entertainment system. Next to it was a door.

Ahead of me was a love chair, behind it, an island with chairs surrounding it. It was separating the living room from the kitchen. To the left of me was a table with chairs and behind me were two closed doors. They were distanced from each other; they most likely led to different rooms. There was a window near the table and I saw the stars out.

I shut my eyes, and my father's face glared down at me. 'No Loki' he mocked. I forced opened my eyes. I was in pain. My right leg hurt, my chest hurt, my arm hurt, my neck hurt, and my head hurt. I stood up, but fell directly back on the couch with a yelp.

I heard water running, then quick, light footsteps headed towards me. I sat up good on the couch, made my back straight and tried to look as sleepy as possible. The door opened, and there was a human girl with brown eyes staring back at me.

This was Darcy Lewis, the girl who I saw the last time I was conscious. She had on a purple shirt now, and khaki pants. She looked at me and her eyes widened. I stared back at her, and we just stood there staring at each other for a second.

"I, um… are you okay?" she asked.

"Possibly… I need tea," I said.

Lady Lewis stood in the doorway. I coughed and motioned for her to go to the kitchen. Anger flashed in her eyes for a second, but she stomped to get me tea. She poured water into a pot and there was a clickey noise before the noise of fire. I imagined water boiling, and then the human gasped. I heard boiling water and grinned.

I was about to start developing a plan on how to get out of here when she called, "Green tea, or Jasmine?"

"Jasmine," I muttered, the _green_ tea sounded atrocious.

I heard the creak of a cabinet door opening, and the shuffle of a box. She grabbed a porcelain cup and put it in a sink, then poured in the hot water and put in a tea bag. She walked over to me and handed me the cup.

"A plate, Lady Lewis," I said rolling my eyes, hadn't she ever served a prince before?

"Well!" Lady Lewis exclaimed turning back into the kitchen.

I took a sip. It wasn't too bad for a Migardian drink. I settled back into the couch and waited for her to give me the plate. She tossed it to the couch and it landed next to me. I looked up to her, I felt myself glaring but I did nothing about it. I put the plate on my laps and took another sip.

_Here come the questions, _I thought.

"Who are you?" Lady Lewis asked.

"I am Loki Odins-" I wasn't Odinson. Who was I? "Loki, God of mischief and lies."

"Odins" she repeated.

"Be quiet!" I snarled.

Hearing my father, my kidnappers name tore a hole in my chest. I had done everything for him and what had he said in return? _No Loki._ My fingers pressed into my hand as I held back tears that I knew would come.

"Sorry… Are you hurt?" she asked.

I didn't trust myself to talk without my voice cracking, so I nodded glaring forward. I took another sip of the tea to distract myself.

"Where?" she asked.

I ignored her.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me where you're hurt," Lady Lewis said in a soothing voice.

Something about her tone reminded me of my mother, and my mouth worked faster than my mind at the memory.

"My head hurts, and my arm, and my leg and my chest hurts," I said softly.

She slowly approached me. She seemed very hesitant, but she regained her confidence and sat down next to me. I couldn't believe it. Who in the nine realms did she think she was? Sitting next to a prince like me?

_But you're not a prince._ I realized. Not to Asgard and that was the only prince I wanted to be. I was sickened at the thought of being a frost giant. I shuttered, and then two small hands touched my injured arm.

Her hands were warm, I noticed, as she pulled back my cape and examined my arm. She nodded to herself before grabbing my leg.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"I'm, um, evaluating your injuries," Lady Lewis said, red slowly creeping on her face.

"Are you a healer Lady Lewis?" I demanded, she removed her hand.

"Um… I'm not a doctor, but Jane," she winced, "taught me a bit of medical science."

"Don't touch me, I'll be fine soon," I snapped.

She paused for a second, and then with a deep breath said, "I'm sorry for hitting you with my car."

"You did what?" I gasped.

"I'm sorry. That's why you're beaten up so badly, isn't it?"

Well, my leg was probably injured from the car, but the rest was obtained from my fall off the bifrost. This dumb girl couldn't possibly think that one of her human transportation devices could actually harm me?!

"Idiot." I muttered with a soft chuckle.

"You're pretty rude, you know," Lady Lewis muttered, then blushed again.

"You dare talk to a _prin-_, um, don't use that tone of disrespect with me!" I glared.

"I'm just saying," she said putting her arms up defensively.

I glared. I had to get out of here! But, I was so weak… she had offered earlier for me to 'crash' at her home. I did need to sleep some place soft and I needed food, I was pretty beat up. I put my hand to my head, it was throbbing.

"I need to rest," I said getting up slowly this time.

I didn't fall back, but my right leg hurt badly still so I shifted my weight onto my other leg. She stood up too, and turned away from me, walking around the couch back to the left door behind me.

"I have some sheets you can use," she muttered.

"Where am I going to retire to?" I asked.

"Um… the couch?"

"No," I chuckled, "surly there is a bed here!"

"There is one, but it's kind of mines," Lady Lewis said from inside the left door-ed room.

"I shall stay there," I said.

"But-"

"How did I get this injured?" I asked her.

Lady Lewis paused and came out of the room. She was looking at the ground, ashamed, but she nodded.

"I'll show you to your room."


	3. Chapter 3 Breakfast

**A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I love you guys!**

_**Chapter 3**_

***Darcy's P.O.V.***

My eyes flew open. I was asleep on the couch and it was seven am. For a second I was confused, why was I on the couch? Then I remembered last night's encounters. I couldn't believe it, was the God of mischief and lies actually staying in _my_ apartment?!

I got up and walked into the kitchen, he would want breakfast soon. I put water for coffee for him and myself and took out some_ Eggo_ chocolate chip toaster waffles. I popped two in the toaster and reclined on the counter.

I replayed yesterday in my mind, analyzing everything that I could and trying to see what I could use to my advantage. As I talked to him yesterday, I looked into his beautiful, dark, green eyes, they were brilliant and beautiful and… anyways, I noticed the sadness in his eyes.

Something was bugging him. My nature, stupid, curiosity started bugging me. What had gone wrong with him? Could it be similar to what had happened to me with Jane? Did he feel as terrible as I did? If he did, then I might have a chance at using him to help me get my best friend in the whole world back. I could use the pity card, or the 'we're so similar' card.

If Jane ever forgave me, I'd never again- the waffles popped out of the toaster. I grabbed one of my nicest plates and put the waffles on them. I grabbed the syrup and took the waffles and syrup to the table. I put two more waffles into the toaster, and then poured the coffee into two cups. I set the cups down on the table, the other waffles popped up and I served them then put them on the table.

When the table was set with the food, coffee, syrup, and forks, I slowly walked over to my room. I knocked on the door awkwardly then froze. I didn't even know what to call him, Loki, Mr. Loki…

"Hey, Loki, the food is ready," I called.

I really hated it when I did that. Sometimes I'd just impulsively do stupid things, like call on a random stranger or pull a wicked, stupid prank.

"Thank you, I shall be out in a minute," Loki called.

I went into the bathroom then to wash my face quickly before he came out and I noticed myself in the mirror. I picked up the brush and fanatically brushed at the mess of tangles on top of my head. When I looked decent, I tied my hair back into a side pony tail, then washed my hands. I smoothed out my shirt and left the bathroom without even washing my face.

I sat down facing the window on the little dining room table behind the couch. I started eating my waffles slowly, waiting for him. Naturally, he decided to show up just as I took a big gulp of coffee. I swallowed it down quickly, burning my throat, and I smiled to him. I was sure my smile looked more like a grimace, but he returned the favor with a tiny, hardly noticeable smile.

He was wearing a sort of Asgardian tank top-ish old fashioned white shirt that wouldn't have been visible under his armor which he no longer wore. He had the same black pants as yesterday, but I didn't see his cape.

Loki sat down across from me and looked down at the food for a minute. He pursed his lips, debating something, then grabbed the fork and tried a piece of the waffle. He nodded to himself as he took a sip of the coffee.

"Do you want syrup?" I asked him, placing it within his reach.

"Thank you," he said softly before putting some on his waffles.

His green eyes focused down on the food I didn't realize I was staring at him as I ate until he looked up with a slightly annoyed expression. My eyes widened, and it was my turn to look down at my food. I felt myself blushing so I drank some coffee and tried to use the cup to block my blush.

I _had_ to say something. I needed his help and I knew he wouldn't offer it. I thought about a good way to start, and my mouth took over as usual.

"Are things different in Asgard?" I asked.

"Yes, they are."

"Are the foods similar?"

"I don't know. This is the first Migardian plate I've had, and it isn't as good as an Asgardian breakfast," Loki huffed.

"Well that was offensive," I muttered taking another bite of my waffle.

"My apologies, Lady Lewis," he said.

"It's Darcy," I corrected.

I didn't really mind him calling me Lady Lewis, but I would need to get us on a casual tone before I asked any favors from him.

"My apologies, Darcy." He seemed troubled to use my name instead of 'Lady Lewis', I'd need a different approach.

"You're a lot quieter than the last Asgardian I met," I noted.

"My brother is very arrogant and loud, not all Asgardians are like that," he said.

"Thor is your brother?" I gasped.

His head hung, he didn't want me to know that I was assuming. Loki shook his head.

"Not anymore," Loki said.

Not anymore. His words rang through my head. Was Thor dead? If Thor was dead then I didn't have any hope, any bribe to get Jane to forgive me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You don't need to know," Loki growled.

"Do you have a way to get back to Asgard?"

"Do you always ask so many questions?" he hissed.

"I'm a very curious person," I said leaning back in my seat.

"I don't believe that's what you're after," Loki said, he continued when he saw the confused expression on my face, "Why do you want to know if Thor is alive? Why do you want to know if there is a way back to Asgard? Are you actually Darcy Lewis, or Jane Foster?"

"I, I'm Darcy. Jane, she's my… she was my boss, I was her assistant," I whimpered.

"Was?" he questioned.

"I was fired very recently for doing something very mischievous," I explained, Loki grinned at the mention of mischief.

"What exactly did you do?" Loki asked.

"I- that's a story for another time, we should get you Migardian clothes first," I said getting up; we were both finished with breakfast.

He was practically radiating curiosity! I needed to keep him interested, though that's why I stopped. I walked to the living room and grabbed my purse and my car keys.

"Aren't you coming?" I called.

He suddenly appeared next to me. I gasped and jumped back. He was chuckling as I shakily opened the door. We both stepped out and I locked it after us. We went to the elevator and stood awkwardly next to each other the ride down.

When the elevator opened, I all but ran out and hurried over to my car. I unlocked it, and got in. Loki reluctantly followed me, and put on his seat belt as I had done, watching me the whole time.

As I started the car, Loki muttered, "This should be fun," before gripping the side of his seat.


	4. Chapter 4 The Mc Donalds

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you! Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and even a FAVORITE! I really appreciate it all! I'll write more soon!**

*** Loki's P.O.V ***

Surprisingly my first ride in a Migardian automobile was not as completely terrifying as I thought it would be. It was smoother than riding an animal, but it seemed pretty dangerous. I was reluctant to first get into it, but once I had secured myself in and braced myself I came to realize that it wasn't as bad as it looked. Perhaps I had let the stories of car accidents get to me.

The human Darcy took me to several stores to buy Migardian clothing for me. People looked at me funny which disturbed me, but once I got some semi-acceptable Migardian clothing (they didn't have very good clothing here) I seemed to fit in fine, which also annoyed me.

I mostly kept quiet; Darcy told me that my way of speaking would draw attention to me. I don't know why I've followed that girl around, but I don't have anywhere to turn to yet and I need to heal. We left our bags in the car and went to eat in a restaurant called the Mc Donald's.

"What do you want?" Darcy asked.

"I have no idea what this food tastes like, but it smells extremely salty," I responded.

"It is," Darcy said with a grin.

"I'm not hungry," I lied.

Darcy looked at me skeptically, but she believed me, "We'll have two burgers, two cokes, medium fries, and three cookies," Darcy ordered.

"All that for you?" I asked her as we sat down, was she Asgardian?

"No," she chuckled, "I ordered a burger for you, and two cookies, your welcome to try my fries if you like, and I doubt you'll like them though."

"What is a burger?" I asked.

"You don't know what a burger is?" Darcy gasped.

"No, I do not," I said.

"Wow, well you'll see it when it gets here. Most people like them… well, I do," Darcy said.

"Order twenty three," A loud voice said causing me to jump.

Darcy laughed when I jumped. I glared at her. Did she not understand how rude she was behaving? I opened my mouth to say something exceedingly rude and ungentle man like to her when she said:

"Dude, chill, people here laugh at other people. It could be considered rude, but friends just laugh at each other," Darcy said, her brown eyes wide and curious.

"Are we friends?" I asked her.

I should have said, we are not friends you stupid Migardian, but I'd need her on my side. I still didn't have any plans yet for anything, I'd have to come up with some soon, but it would help having a bright Migardian working for me no matter what my plans were.

"Um… I don't know, are we?" Darcy asked, her cheeks turning red.

She was blushing. How adorable, the stupid Migardian was blushing! I could use this to my advantage though; I realized and praised myself for doing so. I put on my most charming smile.

"I suppose we are," I said in the smoothest voice possible.

"That's, um, awesome," Darcy said looking down.

She was messing with her bracelet that I hadn't noticed until now. It was purple and green. I was just about to ask if she made it herself when a voice said:

"Order twenty four!" I didn't jump this time.

"That's us," Darcy said getting up.

I didn't know if I should follow her, or stay, so I stayed. I looked around and watched the Migardians eat. They looked like my brother! My brother… I partially missed his ignorance; it was fun messing with him and putting all these dumb ideas into his head. Well, I was in Migard now. I was sure I could find an idiot to replace him, there were plenty here.

Darcy started walking back, when she tripped. The food went flying; I imagined the food staying flat in midair. It did. I heard Darcy gasp, and I could feel her eyes on me, but I focused on the food, trying to not let it fall.

Someone screamed and broke my concentration; luckily Darcy caught the food before it fell. She ran with the tray and came back with a bag.

"Let's eat back at the apartment," Darcy said grabbing my arm and dragging me with her.

I saw people stare at us crazy on our way out. One lady with blonde hair glared at me! I made her drink spill and smirked, she looked back at me with fearful eyes; that was better. When we got out Darcy practically ran to the car, dragging me behind her.

"Loki!" she groaned before unlocking the automobile.

I looked at the door and imagined it opening; I had no idea how to get it open, Darcy opened it for me earlier. I sat inside, and Darcy started the car while shaking her head.

"Do you have powers Loki?" Darcy asked in a shaky voice.

"I have magic," I responded, she drove off, I clutched the seat again; I still wasn't comfortable with Migardian transportation.

"Not a lot of Migardians have magic, none in fact," Darcy sighed.

And this was important to me why? I looked back at her, my eyes pleading for her to explain. She felt me staring at her, so she turned to me.

"Loki, you can't be using your magic in public places. Someone could see, what if there was a SHIELD agent- Oh my gosh! What if they find out? I'll be screwed!" Darcy muttered.

"Calm down Lady- err, Darcy! I can wipe memories," I lied.

I couldn't really, but I could lie good enough to cover anything up. I could just say it was a trick of the eye or something; these dim minded Migardians would be sure enough to believe that.

"Really?" Darcy sighed not believing me.

"It's true, you practically begged me to wipe your memory this morning after- "I stopped dramatically.

"After what?" Darcy asked panicked, she stopped the car.

"Why are we stopped?" I asked looking around. We were nowhere near her living quarters.

"Red light," Darcy mumbled, what in the nine realms was a red light?

"What is a-"

"I begged you to wipe my memory after what?" Darcy asked hysterically.

"I shall say no more," I said.

I turned my head to look out the window. I'm sure she would take this as a sign of my silence, but I was actually trying to conceal a smile. I almost laughed, but it would ruin the fun. Oh how much I could play with her with this!

"Damn it Loki, you tell me right now!" Darcy said.

"We should be in a hushed, safer environment," I responded.

"We're going to my apartment, will that be fine?" Darcy asked.

"I suppose it will, but first I must eat before I tell the glorious tale," I exclaimed.

But first I needed time to think of a good story to tell her. I almost chuckled thinking about all the brilliant things I could fill her head with!


	5. Chapter 5 Drifting

**Chapter 5 **

**A/N: Should I post once or twice a week? I'm not sure how frequent I should be posting, so the choice is yours guys! Please review these things, and tell me your opinion, or PM me. I love reviews! That's why I'd been writing so much in the beginging I was so excited! The excitements died down, but not my love for the story! Sorry for the long Author's Note, but now to follow a semi- entertainging Disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I, GPRox, do not own Thor or the Avengers, if I did half the cast would have quit becuse I would have bugged them too much on how awesome they are; I'm just a really big fan!**

***Darcy's P.O.V***

Damn it. He didn't tell me when we finished. He insisted that he needed a bath. I showed him the bathroom, and now I'm just sitting in my room waiting for him to come around.

I reached for my phone to call Jane, but I couldn't. I didn't want to tell her about Loki prematurely; it would give her false hope and what if this didn't work out? What if this didn't work out? What did I really know of Loki?

"La- ahem, Darcy?" Loki's voice called.

I walked to the door of my room and opened it. I hadn't even heard him get out of the shower! He was a lot quieter than his brother. I stepped out and saw him wandering to the couch.

"Hey Loki," I said.

He turned around confusion in his eyes, "I am not a servant."

"What? I said shaking my head.

"You just ordered me to bring you hay, did you not?" Loki asked.

"No, that's how we say hi here," I said.

"That's… interesting…" Loki muttered sitting down.

I walked over to the couch and sat down next to him. Now was the time for action, I'd be truthful to him, and he'd hopefully do the same for me. I snorted, he was the God of Lies.

"Did you really wipe my memory about something?" I asked him.

"I did, however you would not appreciate it at all if I told you," Loki said, sadness in his eyes.

"Did Jane come over?" I asked softly.

"Yes, she- um… nevermind," Loki said.

"Oh, I guess I can imagine what happened. So, does she know about you?" I asked.

"No, I was hidden away in your bedroom the whole time," Loki explained.

Well if I asked him to wipe my memory it must have been pretty bad. I wonder what we brawled about this time… could she have come to say sorry or something?  
"Do you know why she fired me?" I sighed.

"No." Loki said.

I looked down. I was too ashamed to tell him, even if he was the God of mischief. I had practically ruined her life.

"What did you do?" Loki asked slowly.

"Jane was being overworked. Day after day she would wake up so early, and go to sleep so late doing work for SHIELD. Now I know that she became a workaholic to stop thinking about Thor, but I didn't know then… I decided I'd pull a little prank on SHIELD. Jane always gave me a chip to give to them full of information. I knew it had to do with her discoveries and what not, from what I understood she was trying to create a wormhole from here on Earth to get to Asgard; I typed everything up for her, and then I would take it to SHIELD. That day, it took a fake chip, it was one of Jane's old ones. I deleted all the files and uploaded a bunch of funny you tube videos.

"What is you tube?" Loki asked.

"A website," I said quickly.

"Oh, continue please," Loki said.

"Alright, Well I gave it to SHIELD and I took the real chip with me to the coffee shop. I usually go there when I'm down. Anyways, I took five shots, shots are drinks, and I got drunk! I took off to the bathroom and puked! I heard a suspicious plunk, and looked in the toilet. The chip fell in. before I could grab it, the toilet flushed! I screamed so loud, security came in. They had the police take me home.

"Of course, I didn't stay at home. They specifically told me no driving, but I took off anyways. I was clearheaded enough. I went straight to Jane's and told her what had happened to the chip. I told her about the prank, but not about the reason behind it; because they were over working her. She blew up before I could get to that part…

"It turns out that she had saved everything from her computer onto that chip because SHIELD thought that they had virus. How was I supposed to know? I screamed to her. I told you Darcy! She screeched. And she had, it suddenly dawned on me that she had told it to me right after she went on one of her random rants about Thor, rants I usually ignored. Jane fired me. I tried to go back, but she wouldn't talk to me. She lost all her life's work because of me, I'm an idiot.

"Didn't SHIELD, as you called it, have a copy?" Loki asked quietly a minute or two later.

"I'm sure they did. I haven't spoken to her for two weeks. She even hired a replacement! I couldn't believe it, I went to talk to her about him, and Erik, a father figure to me, just turned me away… Erik, I was doing it for Jane! I told him, pleading. No, Darcy, Erik told me. He closed the door in my face and I've been drifting ever since."


	6. Chapter 6 Real Coffee

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: Hey guys! Please review when you read them! I want to know what you guys think! I love it when people read this story and follow it and I LOVE it when people review because I want to know what I can do as an author to please you readers. Tell me what you love or what you think is stupid, or what I should fix! Thank you for reading this far! Oh my God! I was just about to post the next chapter when I realized I havent' posted this one yet... I'm so sorry guys!**

*** Loki's P.O.V***

I didn't think anyone else knew my pain, but this girl was pretty darn close. Her final conversation with her father figure was almost the same as mine. I stared at her I could tell with an open mouth as she looked down to the floor.

I almost cried, recalling the memory, but I didn't. I especially liked the way that she finished her story because that was exactly how I felt; like if I was drifting. Maybe this Migardian did deserve my pity; we were like each other in so many ways. And if I could get her to fully trust in me, then maybe I could take her back to Asgard and have her convince the all father of my reasons. I knew he'd believe an innocent Migardian, and I could go home… maybe.

"I know how you feel," I said in a soft tone.

"Huh?" she sniffled.

I took a deep breath, "Thor was always better than me. I knew it, he knew it, and the kingdom knew it. I got Thor banished to Migard. Shortly after, I yelled my father into the Odin sleep when I found out that I was a monster and not even his son. I sent the destroyer here to kill Thor in my tantrum, luckily Thor survived. I would have never been able to forgive myself if he was hurt because of me."

"You sent that metal thing?" Darcy gasped.

"I wasn't in my right mind! I wasn't even Loki Odinson. I was nothing, so I threw a tantrum about it and got myself banished. I wanted to destroy what I was and the only way to do so was by destroying my species, so that's exactly what I tried to do. I just wanted to prove I was Asgardian, not… Well, Thor and I fought him for the creatures I was killing, I for their deaths. He destroyed the bifrost, and we fell back. I was slipping off the bifrost, Thor caught me and Odin came. 'I could have done it father,' I cried, 'for you!' 'No, Loki, he replied'" I heard her gasp.

"I'm so sorry," Darcy said in a shaky voice.

"Its fine," I said wrapping my arm around her.

She put her face to my chest and was weeping now. Her warmth felt warm next to me, and I realized how close we were. An Asgardian prince should not be hugging a mere Migardian, the voice in my head told me. I'm not an Asgardian prince, I reminded myself.

It felt good to have someone to hug, but I had to remind myself I only meant business. I pulled away, held her at arms distance and looked her in the eyes.

"Can we go for coffee?" I asked her.

"Sure." Darcy said.

* * *

"What is coffee?" I asked Darcy.

I was holding in my hand a cup with a green lady on it that said _Starbuck's. _The cup was half full with a brown liquid that tasted like dirt. Darcy put different mixtures in hers and looked surprised that I drank mines like this.

"What you're drinking?" Darcy explained.

"Is it not intended for one to get drunk?" I asked her taking another sip of the coffee.

"No…" Darcy said looking at me weird.

"But you went to the coffee shop to get drunk…" I said turning my head.

"No! The Coffee Shop is a bar!" Darcy chuckled.

"Alas…" I mumbled.

Well this was unfortunate. Now I was this drinking liquid dirt for nothing! I can't believe Migardians actually tolerate this.

"Oh my gosh, no wonder you didn't fix it up," Darcy said snatching the coffee from my hands.

She rushed to a counter with mixtures and poured things in my drink. She brought it back and it looked lighter and smelt better. She handed it to me with a smile, I took a sip. Mmm… it was actually good.

"How did you make it taste" I didn't dare say good; nothing here on Migard was so I said, "better?

"Sugar, and cream and some other secret ingredients," Darcy said giggling.

I took another sip eagerly. It tasted wonderful! I finished it with one last gulp and lowered my cup slowly. I put it down on the table and looked up to Darcy. She gaped at me.

"What?" I questioned.

I grabbed a napkin instantly and cleaned my mouth with it. I looked down, blushing. It took me a second to realize that I was blushing before I put a glare on my face.

"What?" I growled.

"You drank that in one sip, which was half a cup of warm coffee! That's brilliant," she grinned.

I could feel my eyebrow rise into my confused face. She grabbed her cup and tried to drink it in one gulp, but put it down and began to cough.

"Are all Migardians so stupid?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Whatever," Darcy muttered.

She glared down at the table. I felt a little bad for insulting her, but remembered that she was only Migardian. I didn't need to care, and so I wouldn't because I only cared about myself because if I didn't no one else would.

"Damn." Darcy cursed.

"What?" I said looking up.

A girl with light brown, almost red hair walked in followed by an old man. She looked beautiful; she wore beautiful clothes that complimented her. She however didn't look as beautiful as Dar- never mind. The old man's eyes widened as he looked to our table, did he recognize me? Darcy looked down at her cup and whimpered.

"Who are they?" I asked staring at them.

"Jane and Erik," she whispered.

"Oh…" I mumbled.

Lady Jane looked over to us and her eyes widened, then narrowed into a glare. She froze and looked as if she was about to turn around, but with a determined glare, she shot forward to the counter. As she walked, I noticed her eyes tear up.

"Can we leave?" Darcy whispered.

"It's your choice," I said my eyes following Lady Jane and Erik.

Jane ordered softly, however I could hear the shake in her voice. Darcy shifted uncomfortably. I took her empty cup and mines.

"Want me to throw them away?" I asked.

"Yes," she said softly.

I walked over to the trash that was by where Jane was and threw them away. I could feel them staring at me and I looked up at them. Erik looked away, but Lady Jane kept on staring at me. I stopped and stared back. She didn't look away, and neither did I.

"You should go now," Erik said with a cough.

"Don't ever hurt her again, she will never return to you stupid Migardians! She deserves better and I will never allow her to return to the dumbest Migardians in the nine realms!" I hissed.

Damn. Lady Jane's eyes widened, she recognized my language. I could feel my eyes widen too, so I rushed over to Darcy.

"Let's go, hurry!" I said. Darcy stood up and walked to the door quickly, but we weren't fast enough.

"Darcy!" Lady Jane called.

Darcy froze.

"Let's go," I hissed.

I heard Lady Jane's footsteps follow us. If she caught up to us, she would use Darcy to get to me. I would never grant her the joy of seeing my brother, the idiot again. After seeing the pain that she put Darcy through, all I wanted to do was kill her.

She wouldn't hurt Darcy again nor ever see my brother again. I grabbed Darcy's arm and imagined us at her home. Darcy screamed, I opened my eyes, we were there.


	7. Chapter 7 Confessions of Love

**Chapter 7 ~ Confessions of Love**

**A/N: Okay, so I got one more follower... yay! But, there are like a hundred people reading it, and I've only gotten four reviews... please review you guys! I already wrote the next chapter so I'll be able to post it in the middle of the week. I'll write at least once a week, thanks for reading! Sorry about not posting for TWO WEEKS! Here, an extra chapter to make up for it... I love you guys, I'm sorry!**

*** Darcy's P.O.V ****

The world was spinning, I was just at Starbucks and now I'm at home. The world was still spinning when I realized that I was screaming. There was a cold hand on my back, and next thing I knew I was on the couch.

I calmed down enough to stop screaming, but the world was still spinning. I had a terrible headache and I was so confused.

"Darcy! Darcy, are you alright?" a man asked hysterically.

I turned, confused, to see three Loki's staring back at me. I tried to nod, and he put his hand on my head. His cool hand did help a bit, and I grabbed onto his arm to make the spinning stop. Ever so slowly, the world stopped spinning and I was back to myself.

"What did you do?" I shrieked.

"I transported us back to your home," Loki said in a calm voice.

"Damn it Loki! I haven't talked to Jane in forever! What if she was going to apologize, or accept my apology? And, what did I tell you about using magic in public?" I hissed.

"I'm sorry. Lady Jane was going to use you to get to me so that I could take her back to Asgard. I couldn't let her use you," Loki said looking down.

Shit. That was my plan. I searched his face to see if he knew my plan, but he didn't. I couldn't believe it, I had actually manipulated him. He wanted to protect me because…

"Why couldn't you let her use me?" I asked softly.

"I don't know… things are so different now. I, I'm not supposed to like this planet, I'm supposed to be finding a way to-"he cut himself off.

"Loki, do you… I think I might…" I stopped myself.

I was blushing furiously! What was I saying? I didn't like him, he was… he was evil, Thor's evil brother. He was misunderstood like me; he was the jerk that ordered me around. He had a mischievous look on his face 24/7; he had those wonderfully green eyes… He was the prince of Asgard and he was… he was brilliant.

"You what?" Loki asked.

We were both staring at the ground too afraid to look into the other's eyes. Then, he took my hand and our fingers clasped.

"I love you," I whispered.

This time I didn't regret my mouth working by itself. Just this once, I'd let my mouth take over and shut my brains out. So what if I humiliated myself?

"And I love you," he said.

My heart stopped. He looked up, and our eyes met. It was like something was pulling us together because we inched closer and closer, closing our eyes as our lips met. He kissed me with so much passion and I returned the favor.

My mouth was certainly in control now. He pulled me off the couch and onto his laps, our mouths glued together. I curled up next to him, and his hands were cradling my face. My fingers intertwined in his hair as we pulled each other as close as possible; our lips smashing into each other.

Finally, we stopped and just stared into each other's eyes. His mesmerizing, green eyes were staring back at me. I memorized his face, the long eyelashes, his perfect eyes, his wet lips, his pink blush. I was feeling a bit hungry, but all I wanted to do was kiss him for the rest of the night. Heck, for the rest of my life!

_Remember Darcy, you need to eat,_ I told myself, _don't want to starve yourself to death now that you have the most perfect man in the world. _Well no wonder he was so perfect, he wasn't even from this world. I kissed him, and then got up.

"Where are you going?" Loki asked softly.

"I'm going to make something for dinner," I said.

I forced my arms to work and made sandwiches for the both of us. I grabbed the bag of chips, two ice teas, and walked back to the living room. Loki was sitting on the couch, his face in his hands. He heard me coming and straightened himself up. I put down the food on the coffee table and sat down next to him.

"It was delicious," Loki smiled when we finished.

"I know, I'm probably the best chef in New Mexico," I grinned, scooting closer to him.

He put his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder. He found the remote and pressed a button curiously. He jumped when the T.V turned on causing me to stifle a laugh.

"What is that?" Loki gasped.

"It's a television. It's a form of Migardian entertainment. We watch movies and what not on it. It's similar to watching a play," I explained.

"Alas…" he muttered staring at the T.V, and then he grinned, "You're beginning to sound like me."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Migardian entertainment?" he questioned.

I giggled; he was rubbing off on me. I reached for the remote to put us on a movie and he kept it out of my reach. I grabbed at it, and then kissed him. His arms lowered to my waist, and I snatched the remote from him and pulled away with a mischievous laugh.

"You're very cunning," Loki said, grabbing a loose bunch of my hair and twisting it in his fingers.

I put on one of my favorite romantic comedies, and settled back in his arms. Loki messed with my hair for twenty minutes, and then I turned to him.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't find this very entertaining," Loki sighed.

"And what do you find entertaining?" I asked as he began to lean in, I followed his lead.

"This," he said before kissing me again.

I lay back on the couch and kissed him back. He was cool; as in cold, not awesome but he was both… I grabbed his shoulders to bring him closer to me. I finally got him to lie on top of me, my hands wrapped around his neck, his hands on either side of me. His tounge searched for a way in my mouth and I let it in, trying to pull us as close as possible.

His knees were on either side of me so that he wasn't completely crushing me, and his hands moved down to my waist. I just got his shirt undocked; I was trying to take it off, when the door was knocked off its hinges. Literally.


	8. Chapter 8 SHIELD

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: I haven't really gotten many reviews... Please review and help me out with ideas! I really appreciate it!**

*** Loki's P.O.V***

The door flew off and I jumped up. Two men stomped in followed by the Lady Jane and Erik Selvig. Jane shrieked, and everyone else stared at us surprised. I looked down; I was still on top of Darcy, uh oh. The two men in suits ran at me and pulled me off of her.

"Stop it!" Darcy screamed, sitting up.

They grabbed me tightly, but they were mere Migardians, so I quickly yanked out of their grasps and ran out of their reach. They chased after me, and I ran behind the table.

What could I do? I couldn't just leave Darcy here with them –she was screaming the entire time-. I jumped over the table, but something dug into my leg and it hurt. I fell down before I could reach the screaming Darcy.

"You shot him!" Darcy screamed.

I looked down, sure enough; an arrow was partially dug into my leg. It hurt badly. Damn. The men pulled me into one of the chairs and tied me up with rope that they got from who knows where. Darcy jumped over the couch, but one of the men restrained her. He held her arms behind her and she struggled against his grasp. The other man took the knife out.

"Were you guys…" Lady Jane shrieked, unable to finish her sentence, Erik put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, but her hands flew to her head, pulling her hair; she looked insane.

"Who the hell are- damn it, SHIELD," Darcy gasped.

"We're from an organization called SHIELD. I am Agent Coulson, and this is Agent Barton," said the man who pulled out the knife. The man who shot me was Agent Barton and I glared at him.

"Good for you," I growled.

"Are you Asgardian?" asked Coulson.

I glared at him. He came into Darcy's home uninvited, ruined our confession of love, and his friend stabbed me. I was not going to give him any information. We stared at each other for almost a full minute when Barton pulled out a knife and put it to Darcy's throat. Okay, maybe now I would cooperate.

"Are you Asgardian?" Barton repeated.

"Yes," I sighed.

"Did you know this?" asked Coulson.

"No, she didn't," I said frantically.

I looked over to Darcy who was still in Agent Barton's grasp. She looked at me, fear in her eyes, but I nodded slightly so that she would go with it. Darcy nodded back.

"Why have you come?" Coulson asked.

"I… I accidentally fell here," I said.

"How?" Coulson asked.

"I fell off the bifrost and was transported here," I said.

"That explains everything," Barton said sarcastically.

"We're going to have to take you in for some questioning," Coulson said.

They walked up to me and started to pick up my chair… I did not want to go with them, they could find out who I really was. If they did who knows what tortures they'll put me through. I didn't want to put Darcy in any danger, so I couldn't attack them. Suddenly, I remembered a title I could lie about… saying their names might alert them that I'm alive and give me yet another person to deal with, but for now I needed time and this would give it to me.

"I am Loki Odinson, prince of Asgard. My brother is Thor, my father is Odin," I said with a grunt, "and to just pry me from this premise without even an invitation would surely insult my sensitive brother."

"Thor's brother," Jane whispered, and I could almost hear thunder in the distance, yup he knew I was alive now.

"Barton, help me put him down," Coulson said with a sigh.

I suppressed a smug smile and stared forward with a serious expression. They untied me and I rushed over to Darcy, careful to avoid touching

"We still have to ask you those questions, not tonight of course. We wouldn't want to offend you by prying you from…" Coulson started.

"We'll get you tomorrow at noon," Barton said while looking at a light up device.

"Take no offence, just precautions that are required by SHIELD," Coulson said.

Agent Coulson took something out of his pocket. It was a needle that was attached to some sort of little bottle. He walked over to Darcy and stabbed it into her arm. Darcy opened her mouth to scream, but then her head fell forward drooping.

"No!" I screamed and rushed over to kill them.

"Don't worry, we just gave her some medicine that would help her sleep," Coulson pulling out another needle, intended for me I was sure of it.

"You drugged her! You drugged Darcy!" Lady Jane whimpered.

"What were you doing to her?" Erik asked quickly as I closed the space between Coulson and me.

"Cutting off her maiden head, "I lied-quoting the words of the Migardian Shakespeare- to scare them, something stabbed me in the shoulder.

I felt a quick spasm of pain, and saw Erik's face go pale and his hands ball up in fists, then Lady Jane's jaw drop, then I too dropped to the floor and felt nothing.

**Another A/N: PLEASE READ! Haha, in case if you don't understand what cutting of a woman's maiden head is, it's from scene 1 of Romeo and Juliette... I don't want to be the one to explain it XP haha, sorry! Anyways I need your guys's help for the next chapter! Should A. Loki escape with Darcy to Asgard -unexpected twist that I will not reveal- or, B. they actually stay for questioning? I don't really have many plans for B, but I'll figure something out if that's what you guys want... review your choice, and I'll try to set up a pole... if I can... THANK YOU AND PLEASE VOTE!  (if you have any other ideas, I'd be happy to hear them) Au Revoir!**


	9. Chapter 9 Downtime

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: See what a review does to me?! I was so inspired and so happy that I got just one more review that I decided I'd write another chapter sooner than planed! Thank you for the review! You see guys, if you review I get happy and I write more! Haha, bear through a review, you'll be rewarded with another chapter. Polls for voting end this thursday so that I can get a chapter in by saturday. I have big plans for this story! This is kind of a nonsense chapter that doesn't really need to be here, but because I'm just so happy I decided to add it! Please review, and PLEASE VOTE! I'll start doing recaps now so that in case if you accidently reach the newest chapter and you're not sure if this is it, read my recap it will sum up the last chapter. P.S. It's not going to have a Coulson/Barton slash... frankly it kind of creeps me out (no offence fans!)**

_Recap of Chapter 8: SHIELD agents come into Darcy's apartment and Loki pulls the I'm the prince of Asgard card. He mentions that he is Thor's brother and Odin's son, and he knows that this will alert them that he is alive, but he's so freaking worried he has to do it! Agent Coulson and Barton decide to leave them alone and return soon to question them. They drugged Darcy which ticked Loki off, and then they drugged him. Enjoy!_

I yawned and stretched in my comfy, cozy bed. My hand hit something, well, someone. I turned on my side and saw Loki right beside me. I smiled, but then panic hit me. Had I slept with him? I looked down, I was still fully clothed. Then, it hit me.

Damn. SHIELD. I debated on whether I should wake up Loki, or just leave him. In the end, I was too afraid to deal with this alone, so I decided I'd try and wake him up. I shook him gently at first.

"Loki?" I said in my softest voice.

He didn't stir. I shook him harder and called his name again. He wasn't responding! I put my head to his chest to check for breathing. He was breathing, but not as often as he should. I shook him hard and began weeping.

"Loki! Loki, wake the hell up!" I cried.

Then I just began murmuring his name through my tears. Why wasn't he waking up? What did they do to him?! I remembered one of the agents sticking a needle in me, Loki looked furious, then nothing.

Desperate times called for desperate measures. I jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen. I turned the water on and filled up a cup of cold water. I tossed in a couple of ice cubes, and then I ran back to my room. Loki lay on my bed, still as ever, and it frightened me.

"I'm sorry Loki," I said.

I dumped the water on his face and chest, and then jumped back, expecting him to sit up and do something crazy. He stayed still for a second, and I let out a scream. I dropped the cup and I flung myself onto his wet body and I started hitting him and crying his name. I was sobbing on him when he finally said something.

"Darcy?" he moaned.

"Loki!" I gasped, getting up.

He opened his forest green eyes and looked at me. I hate to say this at a time like this, but he looked sexy just awake.

"Why am I wet?" Loki asked.

"I threw water on you… you didn't wake up, Loki! Not for a whole twenty minutes after I woke up!" I sobbed.

"I'm sorry," Loki mumbled.

"It's not your fault," I sniffed, "Is that normal for Asgardian?"

"No," he said quietly, "They drugged me too. It must have been very powerful so that I wouldn't awaken until twenty minutes after you… I think that's around the time when I got drugged; twenty minutes after you."

I threw my arms around him. He was colder than usual, and wet. I got up and went to my bathroom, then got him a towel. When I went back to my room, he had his wet shirt off and on the floor. I could feel myself turn red and I walked up to him, handed him the towel and turned to flee. _Darcy, don't you dare waste this chance, _my wicked brain told me.

I picked up his shirt, folded it up, put it on the end of the bed, and sat down on the bed next to him. I took the towel from his hands and started patting his wet chest. He was so pale, and he looked incredibly delicate, but he had scars on his chest, most were pretty faded, but one in the shape of a square was pretty visible. I patted that area gently, and I started moving up.

I knew I'd have to face his eyes sooner or later, but I took my time as I reached his breast. I could feel his eyes on me, watching me dry him off, but I put that to the back of my mind and continued patting him with the towel. _Good Darcy, now just focus on not blushing._

When I got to his shoulders and flipped the towel over, it was pretty wet on the original side. I dried his left side, and then went to his right side. I slowly dried his neck, then his chin, and I looked up into his eyes. He looked back at me, and I blushed.

I couldn't look away from his big, beautiful, green eyes and we just stared at each other for a minute. Then, the same force that drew us together the first time, pulled us back together again and my lips were on his.

We kissed feverishly and he pulled me on his laps. At first I worried that I weighed too much, but I forgot all about it as he pulled me closer. I put my hands on his shoulders, and blushed as my hand brushed his shirtless chest. I could feel him smiling during our kiss and I sure as heck was too. He pulled away, and I bit my lip so that I wouldn't say anything stupid.

"You know, I told Selvig that I was trying to cut off your Maiden head… I trust a woman of your brilliance knows what that means," Loki said.

"Of course I do!" I said blushing, "Were you?"

"Not yet. Even in Asgard, we do wait until after marriage," Loki said.

"Do you plan on ever… taking my-"

"Chopping off your maiden head?" Loki interrupted, "if you'd be willing I hope so."

Shit. I was blushing like crazy now.

"I'd be willing. Would you also, you know, marry me like custom?" I asked.

"Are you proposing?" Loki asked.

"No, no," I said blushing instantly regretting my insanity, "I just meant… eventually? Err- never mind!"

I got up and headed to the door, blushing like crazy. I didn't want to see him a second longer or else my face would explode of bushiness. I all but ran to the couch in the living room and put a pillow on my face. I lay down with my face in the pillow; tears were steaming down my cheeks.

"You know, Asgardian folk fall in love much quicker than Migardians," Loki said from the door of the bedroom.

I heard his footsteps come. I quickly dried my eyes, and sat up facing the kitchen. I didn't want him to see that I was a cry baby.

"What do you mean?" I asked in the most confident voice I could summon.

"Thor fell in love with Lady Jane in a matter of days. He _already _plans on marrying her if he ever sees her again," Loki said.

Shit! He just said her name. I could feel myself grow angry at her stupidity, and I felt myself go red, this time with pure anger.

"I think I do plan on that… but you said eventually… I assume it's customary for Migardians to wait much longer than a matter of days for marriage," Loki said.

I grinned. He was planning on it, and he sounded so silly not knowing the customs I was raised with. I turned to him, and he was actually blushing! He was sitting on the love chair suddenly fascinated in the pattern of the cloth.

"Yes, we usually wait a bit longer," I said.

He looked up, hearing me shift. He looked perplexed for a second at my grin. I tried to hide it, I was grinning like a fool, but I couldn't. Now, I probably looked like a deranged, Cheshire-tomato. He was staring at me, probably as if I were crazy. Neither of us could think of anything to say.

"Some marry sooner than others," I blurted out suddenly.

Damn it! Why was I such an idiot sometimes?! Now I looked like an angry, deranged tomato.

"Well that's brilliant. I'd be willing to wait any amount of time for you," Loki said standing and coming to the couch to sit with me.

"And I'd be willing to end up married before I'm even twenty five, "I chuckled before pressing my lips to his.


	10. Chapter 10 Escape Plan

**Chapter 10- Escape Plan**

**A/N: POLL IS CLOSED! Find out the results by reading! I'd like to thank you guys for all your reviews, and imputs on my story! Thank you also for following, and favoriting! I really appreciate it all, and it encourages me so much! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I had fun writing it, and I hope you guys enjoy reading it.**

_RECAP: Loki and Darcy talked about Maidenheads, and marriage. I sealed the chapter with a kiss 3_

*** Loki's P.O.V***

Darcy was in the kitchen making us breakfast. She was a bit more jumpy than usual, most likely afraid from last night's encounters. I was sitting on one of the chairs surrounding the island watching her. Beautiful would be one of many words to describe her. Intelligent would be another, cunning, brilliant, caring, sweet, silly. How didn't I fall for her from the moment I laid my eyes on her?

It seemed to have just come naturally as it should. My family always said that Thor would get married before me. That used to make me cry when I was younger because it made me feel so unlikeable. My mother would come in and wrap her arms around me in a soothing fashion. She'd calm me down and tell me that one day I would find someone, she told me that she loved me and that I'd always be her Loki. _Her _Loki. Not anymore.

I was only Darcy's Loki; my mother had abandoned me too. In fact, it hurt me to think this, but she wasn't even my mother. My fists balled up and I glared forward. Luckily, Darcy was turned the other way so that she couldn't see me right now.

What we needed right now was a plan. How could we escape these SHIELD people? They obviously scared Darcy, what if they were trying to hurt us? If they found out that I was the reason that their city nearly got destroyed I was sure that they wouldn't be too happy. But, I was the best liar in the nine realms, I was sure that I could get away from it… somehow…

"Loki?" Darcy asked quietly.

"Yes darling?"

"I'm done," she said putting a plate in front of me.

"Thank you," I said quietly.

I looked at the plate. There were two slabs of meat, two round pieces of meat, two eggs, yellow uncooked, and some shredded potatoes. I took a bite out of one of the slabs of meat. It was _delicious!_ As we ate, I pondered possible escape plans.

Staying to answer the stupid questions was not an option. If they found out the truth, Darcy would be imprisoned. I was sure of it, and it would be all my fault. We'd have to escape, and I'd do whatever it takes to keep her safe. Where could we go? I didn't know much about this realm, it was weird.

If only we could go home to Asgard, just me and Darcy. If only I hadn't found out what I truly was, if only I hadn't tricked Thor into going to _Jotunheim_. Perhaps then Darcy and I could have gone back to Asgard. We could have lived there, she could have become a goddess.

At this point, two trails were starting in my brain. Getting home, and how to get home were running through my day. Should Darcy and I successfully arrive at Asgard, how could I ensure our safety? How could I even get us home? I had energy, but I'd need to find the same spot that I fell, I could open a path, I semi-knew the spells.

"I think I'd like to watch a movie," I said quietly.

"Okay, I was going to take a quick shower first… then I'll put one on for us, okay?" Darcy said.

"Sure," I said.

She jumped off her chair and dashed to her room. She had a bundle of clothing and ran to her bathroom, then locked the door. I heard water turn on. As jittery as a child, that girl was. I could feel a cocky grin spread on my face as I hoped that I was the reason of her jitteriness.

I sat down on the couch and found the _remote control_. I wasn't even planning on watching the movie. I'd need the noise of the television to cover up our conversation; I doubted that the SHIELD humans left us unattended. They most likely put a listening device so that they could hear us plan an escape. A man going into an old, crowded car appeared on the screen. It seemed that he was traveling through time or something…

"Is that Midnight in Paris?" Darcy asked.

I turned around to see her with wet hair, a purple skirt, and jean shorts. She came over to me and sat down next to me, she took my hand and looked at the screen, her eyes wide. When a tall, blonde, character came on with his wife, and befriended the sorry author, Darcy began to blush.

"Darcy?" I asked cautiously.

"Shh!" She hushed, staring intently at the screen.

"Why are you blushing?" I asked feeling myself get angrier.

"Oh, just um…" She looked down.

"Do you find that man attractive?" I asked.

"Tom Hiddleston as Scott Fitzgerald?" Darcy gasped.

I raised my eyebrow. I didn't even know his name. She looked at me with apologetic eyes, and I let go of her hand and turned away.

"No, Loki! It's just, look. Here on Migard lots of people admire the appearances of actors! Please don't be mad," she said sounding very worried.

"Well, that small, blonde lady he was with looked beautiful too," I hissed.

"Are you jealous?" Darcy laughed.

I glared forward at the screen. She pulled my left shoulder so that I was facing her, then she kissed me. She brought her lips to my ear.

"Don't be jealous. I only love you," she whispered.

Perfect cover up, I realized.

"Darcy, does Lady Jane have technology that can help me find the place that I landed here?" I whispered quietly in her ear, then brought my lips to her cheek and kissed it.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Take me to visit her, I have a plan," I whispered.

"Fine," She said.

She pulled away slowly, looking annoyed, so I brought my lips to hers. I kissed her for a whole minute, and then I pulled away.

"Shall we go for a stroll around the city?" I asked with a wink.

"Okay," She murmured.

Darcy and I walked to Lady Jane's estate that was not too far away. I was well aware of our followers-SHIELD agents- but Darcy seemed oblivious to them.

"This is it," she said as we neared it.

I looked to an apartment, and tried to look up without being noticed.

"What window?" I asked.

"Third to the right," she said as she almost stopped.

"Keep walking," I said pulling her.

She shot me a look of confusion, but followed my orders.

"Describe her home for me," I said.

Darcy began describing and I paid attention to all of her small details. As we rounded the corners, I put all the information together in my brain. I imagined her room, the window, the location.

"Hold me tight," I said as I pulled her close.

I imagined us at Lady Jane's apartment. Two girls screamed, Darcy, another woman, and an old man's yelp welcomed us. I opened my eyes, and we were there in Lady Jane's apartment.

Lady Jane looked completely terrified, and Erik looked completely protective, but I ignored them. I turned to Darcy, and she looked shaky. I put my hands on her shoulders and murmured that it would be fine.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Erik shouted.

"Lady Jane, how would you like to see Thor again?" I asked through gritted teeth.


	11. Chapter 11 Jane Joins the Gang

**Chapter 11**

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! They all warm my heart! sorry I didn't write sooner, my brain woudn't give me any good ideas... it gets better soon, and though we are nearing the end, it isn't as close as it seems, don't worry. I might even write another fan fiction after this, still thinking it over... anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!**

***Darcy's P.O.V***

Here we were, in Jane's room, me and Loki. When Loki broke the news about going back to Asgard, Jane freaked out, as did I, but mentally. Jane screamed, hugged Loki, cried, almost kissed him, and Erik just fumed the whole time. When Jane calmed down enough for us to be sure that she wouldn't pass out or something, Erik blew up.

He screamed at Loki, and then when he realized that his screams couldn't affect Loki, he turned on me. He called me out on being the traitor I am, and he reopened wounds that I was trying to duct tape back together, so me being the wimp I am cried.

Then things got worse. Jane snapped at Erik for making me cry, and then Loki too, blew up. He got so angry to see me cry that he dove at Erik. He had Erik on the floor and raised a hand to punch him, but the old man swung a punch at Loki first. How? I'll never understand.

To everyone's surprise, the punch was strong enough to stun Loki, so he froze for a second, and Erik scratched Loki's face. Jane and I rushed to pull them out of the way. Jane got Erik to the other side of the room as I pleaded with Loki.

Erik yelled something from across the room to me, and I guess it was bad; I wasn't paying much attention to him. Then, Loki raised his hand to Erik, and started shouting weird words. I realized he was casting a spell or something so I stood in front of his hand. Slowly, Loki moved his hand down, and looked in my eyes.

He looked so wild, dangerous, and scary. He took a deep breath, and then hugged me. The hug was ever so tight and I could feel his heart beating. Jane asked us to wait in her room while she talked to Erik. So, here are Loki and I in Jane's room.

"I'm sorry for attacking your friend," Loki said quietly.

"It's fine. He's not really my friend, he _was_ my friend… I don't think he ever liked me," I said.

I put my hand to his cheek, he looked up at me. His left cheek was scratched, and I pulled on him so he leaned down and I kissed his hurt cheek that quickly turned red with a blush.

"You're blushing," I teased.

Loki opened his mouth, most likely thinking of an insult, and then he just closed it and brought his lips to mines. It was a strong kiss and gave me the feel of flying. And so I kissed him back and started opening my mouth when he pulled away. He stared me in the eyes and I couldn't let go.

"You're blushing," Loki said triumphantly.

It took me a second to clear my head, but when I did I realized I had a serious question to ask him.

"Are we really going to Asgard?" I asked Loki.

"Yes, if you wish to. I don't think SHIELD will really like me when they find out what I did," Loki said.

"They're not very forgiving, I would know," I nodded

"Will you come?" Loki asked.

"Why do you need to leave?" I asked.

"I can't allow them to discover me… it might make you unsafe so I'm willing to swallow my pride and get us to a safe place instead of here. I know how stupid humans can be," Loki explained. I glared at him. "Err, no offence," he added quickly.

"I'll go anywhere with you," I said.

"We both acted out of rage, and we're both sorry, and now we're both helping each other feel better, its peculiar isn't it?" Loki noted.

"It's fate," I said.

Our lips crashed once again. Butterflies inhabited my stomach and the feel of flying returned. My hands barely made it to his shoulders when the door knocked. I pulled away immediately, but Loki put his arm around me.

"For the audience," he whispered to me.

"Come in!" I called.

Shaking with laughter, I watched the door anxiously as it opened hoping to give Erik a heart attack. Jane looked at us, and you could tell she definitely noticed the arm, but she forced her eyes to our faces.

"I sent Erik out to get us dinner, I'll go to Asgard," Jane said.

"Excellent. I need some equipment, can you locate where I last landed?" Loki asked.

"I think so…" Jane murmured.

"Grab your equipment, and we must go to your vehicle now. SHIELD is after us and we must leave now," Loki said.

"Now?!" I gasped.

"Now," Loki said with a nod.

"No, we have to wait for Erik!" Jane said.

"Fine,_ you_ can. Darcy and I will find the spot ourselves and we'll be in Asgard with _Thor," _Loki shrugged.

"No! I'll go!" Jane shrieked at the same time as I heard thunder.

"Thor," I whispered.

"Yes, he hears us. I really hope we won't be held captive when we get there, it would be a shame considering that I'm bringing my brother his mate," Loki shouted.

"The equipment?" I demanded, looking at Jane with the most Loki looking look I could perform.

"I'm on it!" Jane said.

She dashed out of the room, and I heard the shuffle of boxes. Loki moved his hands down to my waist, and then he led me out of Jane's bedroom. When we got to the same room as Jane, she was holding a box in her hands, it was the cloud radar.

"Jane, wrong box, we need the gamma radiation seeker," I corrected.

Jane looked down, blushed, and then nodded to me. She ran and grabbed the right box. I smiled to her, and for the first time in ages she actually smiled back. I felt happy, once again, Jane joined the gang. Well, I rejoined it... whatever.


	12. Chapter 12 Thor

**`Chapter 12**

***Loki's P.O.V***

"Follow me," Lady Jane ordered, exiting the apartment.

I took Darcy's hand and we rushed after Lady Jane. She skipped down the stairs, and ran to a car. Darcy took the keys from Lady Jane, and unlocked the front. Lady Jane went to the back, and Darcy nodded for me to follow. I walked after Lady Jane and climbed in the back of the giant car.

"This is my van," Lady Jane said to me.

I nodded my understanding. Lady Jane closed the door behind us, and I knelt behind Lady Darcy. I stroked her cheek as the monstrous vehicle roared to life.

"Here we go," she said softly.

She drove through the semi-darkness of this car-home, and the van twisted and turned until we found an exit. There blocking our exit, however, were Agent Coulson and Agent Barton accompanied now by a woman with short, red hair.

"Don't be alarmed and keep driving," I told Darcy.

She nodded furiously, and I stared ahead. I imagined myself behind Agent Barton, but I muttered a single spell word that would create the illusion that I was there. It was like I _was_ there, but I wasn't. I could still feel the move of the van beneath me.

I tapped Agent Barton on his shoulder and he spun around. I ran in the opposite direction of the van, Agent Coulson chased after the van along with the woman as Agent Barton followed me. I ran to the corner and turned around to see the speeding van. I looked at the floor, apparently Agent Barton had shot me a couple of times, but upon hitting the illusion me, they fell to the floor.

I grinned at Agent Barton as my body summoned me back, I had gotten too far. I opened my eyes and there I was, next to my love. Lady Jane was shouting directions to Darcy who followed them obediently. I almost ordered Lady Jane to use a nicer tone with my Darcy, but things hit our van.

"Guns," Lady Jane moaned.

Guns- Migardian weapons in plural. Brilliant, now I'd get to see one in action in real life and get a chance to make those Agents look like fools. I inched to the back of the door as it got indented by more bullets which were the things that got shot out of guns.

"Take cover," I hissed as I opened the door.

The woman Agent aimed her gun at me, but Agent Coulson shouted an order at her. A bit late, apparently, she shot, and I saw the tiniest thing whizz out at me. Would this even hurt? I wasn't willing to find out; although I doubted that their petty weapons could hurt me.

I imagined purple, protective fields appear in front of us. Suddenly, there it was just how I imagined. The tiny bullet struck and went flying back to the woman. The man jumped and got hit instead. Damn. As much as I wanted to hurt him, I would have much rather it have been her. The woman cursed, and brought something to her mouth, talking rapidly into it.

"Time to sleep," I shouted.

The woman looked up confused; she had stopped running and now aimed her gun at me. I saw her fall to the ground asleep, along with the other Agents and I smiled, closing the door as Darcy turned. I had won this battle, the Agents had fallen.

"I have saved us," I announced.

"Thank you," Lady Jane, "Out of city limits to Mountains Peak," she ordered Darcy.

We turned again, and I fell forward as we turned with such force and speed. My hand caught on the seats for support.

"They should sleep for about twenty more minutes," I reported.

"Damn," Darcy moaned.

She sped forward even faster, but I braced myself. We now traveled -at an alarming speed- down a long, straight highway.

"Five more miles," Lady Jane said.

We sped up, and Darcy turned the van at Jane's signal. We sped up a great mountain of sand, and rolled down at a painfully slow pace; Darcy appeared to be afraid of going down. When we reached the bottom, we got out of the car.

I looked behind us, there were obvious car tracks, and I closed my eyes and saw them fade away in my mind, all of them. I climbed the great mountain of sand to see our tracks erased. I sat down and slid down the mountain.

"Right here," said Lady Jane.

I turned to her; she was standing not too far from the car and was holding the box she had brought. I walked over to her; yep this was definitely the spot. I could feel energy burn through me, this was it.

"Darcy," I called.

"Yes?" she whispered from right next to me.

"Take my hand," I ordered.

She grasped my hand, and I grabbed Lady Jane's arm. I closed my eyes and felt the energy burn through us.

"This might hurt…" I warned.

"Great," Darcy moaned, sounding afraid.

I tightened my grasp on both of them and imagined me falling once again. I played it in my mind over and over again until I could replay it backwards.

"Close your eyes," I whispered staying focused on replaying my mental movie.

"To Asgard," I hissed.

Suddenly, the world pinched in on me, I felt as if I were crumpling, or being crushed by some giant being! As I opened my mouth to howl in pain, the pain stopped. I felt as if I were drifting on a bed of softness, everything felt calm, perfect, and complete. Darcy's grip on my hand grew stronger, and now it felt as if she would never let go, not that I wanted her to…

Once again, the pinching feeling returned. Terrible pain spread through my body, Darcy screamed, and then so did Lady Jane, and I felt like screaming, but I knew it would only scare them that much more, so I bit my tongue to keep quiet.

We were spinning, I could feel it, spinning and spinning and spinning, and then, we landed. I felt my feet touch solid ground, and I opened my eyes. I was home, I was at Asgard, and I was surrounded by guards. Great.

"I demand to speak with brother," I shouted, releasing Lady Jane.

A guard walked over, cautiously, to me. He had his spear ready for attack, but didn't look like he was planning on using it. I didn't trust him. I glared at him as he walked to us. I opened my mouth to tell him that we came in peace, but the guard raised his spear, I pushed Lady Jane and Darcy behind me and stood in front of them in a protective stance.

"Stop! I said don't hurt them!" A familiar voice shouted.

Thunder clashed, I closed my eyes so that they wouldn't be blinded by the light, but I managed a peek. I forgot to warn the girls, two feminine screams erupted and I opened my eyes to see Thor standing five feet away from us. I wanted to scream my head off and attack him, but I stood my ground and forced a smile, just like old times.

"Hello brother," I said trying to sound polite.

"Jane, Loki," he whispered.

"Darcy," Darcy said.

My brother looked as if he were about to explode. Debating which one of us he should hug first most likely was what he was thinking about. He reached us in two strides and wrapped his arms around Jane and I. Squished next to him, I closed my eyes for a second allowing myself to remember how much I loved my brother. Then, I came back to reality. This man wasn't my brother, this wasn't my home.

I'd need to deceive them all though, I had to make it seem as if I were truly sorry and blah. I smiled when I pulled away and looked up at him with sad eyes.

"I've missed you brother," I said in the softest, saddest voice I could.

"As have I Loki," Thor said his voice shaking.

Thor's arm was wrapped around Jane who was now crying. He pulled her close in her own private embrace and murmured things into her hair actually talking softly for once in his life. I walked back to Darcy and took her hand. She was trembling, and I looked to her, her eyes were wide and she was looking everywhere.

"Darcy… We'll be fine… I think," I said to her, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I hope," she whispered.

She looked like a frightened child and it pained me to see her this way. Thor must have overheard, because in a second his giant hand was on her shoulder.

"You will be fine, both of you, all of you, I promise as King of Asgard," Thor said.

King of Asgard just had to remind me, didn't he? I smiled gratefully and reached up to put my hand on his shoulder. He removed his hand from Darcy's and hugged me once more. I almost heard my spine crack.

"Come, let us return home," Thor announced.

He led the way, and soldiers parted so that we could pass through. Thor had his arm around Lady Jane the entire time and I followed behind, holding Darcy's hand.

"These people are looking at us funny," Darcy hissed.

I looked, and they were. They were glaring and scowling. I think they hated me! Great, even more enemies. It wasn't my fault! I wasn't right when I did those things, I was crazy with grief and-

"I'm Darcy," Darcy announced to Thor.

"Hello Lady Darcy," Thor grinned, "It feels like I already know you, my family and I watched you from-"

"Brother, on Migard such watching is considered creepy," I explained.

"Alas, please do accept my apologies," Thor said.

"Apology accepted," Darcy said with a cute smile.

"I've seen that you can cook-"Thor started.

Great, now we were talking food. Today would be a very long day indeed.


	13. Chapter 13 Asgard

**Chapter 13**

**A/N: You guys, please tell me if my writing is a fail! I really don't want to dissapoint you guys, so please tell me if I'm doing something wrong! I'm sorry if I dissapointed some, it should be getting better next chapter, please review! Keep on Keeping on guys, I love you!**

_Recap:Loki, Darcy, and Jane escape! Well, Loki and Darcy escape, Jane joins them to Asgard to see Thor again! After a cool-ish chase scene, they get to Asgard! Thor is waiting for them and he is going to escort them back to the castle. Enjoy!_

***Darcy's P.O.V***

"Whoa," I gasped.

The full castle finally came into view after two hours of walking. It was giant and beautiful with towers higher than sky scrapers! We were about to enter the city of Asgard, and my stomach felt as if it were going to explode with butterflies contaminating it.

"This is Asgard," Loki muttered.

I was holding Loki's hand, walking in between him and Thor who I've come to like. He seemed engrossed in every word Jane said and seemed to think of her as a goddess of wisdom. To me, Thor seemed like a giant naïve child. He was hilarious and very caring. Hungry, he was always hungry! We conversed a bit about Migardian dishes and I explained how I knew how to cook a few, and by a few I meant a few. I didn't know how to cook much, but out of the ten dishes I knew how to make I perfected them.

"It's beautiful," I whispered.

"Just wait until we get inside. They probably hate me though," Loki muttered.

"They won't, we've all missed you," Thor said.

"Hate you? We're the Migardians here," Jane said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"I don't think they'll like us for stealing their princes," Jane said softly.

"You did not steal me, I stole you. From your planet, from your home, from your family… I am the Migardian here," Thor said.

"Is the term Migardian an insult?" I asked Loki softly.

"Anything that isn't Asgardian here is an insult and a disgrace," Loki whispered back.

I looked up at him he was angry. He was frowning and looking forward and he looked really pissed off. It made me feel angry too. I glanced up again, and I gasped, all anger vanished.

We reached the gates of Asgard. I stared at the huge, gold doors in awe. I turned to see Jane staring at them, her jaw dropped. I turned to Loki whose eyes were fixated on me. I smiled to him and he tugged on my hand to bring me back into an embrace. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight for a second, and then we continued following Thor and Jane who now stood in front of two carriages that I hadn't noticed until now.

"I knew you were coming. We've prepared carriages to carry us into the palace. It's more for Darcy and Jane; we get to share one with our mates. You and Darcy, me and Jane," Thor explained to Loki.

"Brilliant," Loki said, nodding.

"I shall see you soon Loki," Thor promised.

Quickly, he hugged Loki tightly. He walked back to Jane and helped her into her carriage before following her in. I stared up at our carriage. I had never been in one.

"Here," Loki said.

He put his arms around my waist causing me to blush, and then he lifted me up to the steps of the carriage. The door was open, so I grabbed onto it and hoisted myself up. There were curtains behind the door that I had to duck under.

The windows on the doors were covered by the curtains. The compartment was peach. The seats were cushiony I sat to my right and looked around. It looked just like carriages in movies!

There was another bench, identical to the one I was sitting on across from me. Each bench was big enough for two people. Loki entered, and closed the door behind him, then sat down next to me.

The room was tall enough for me to stand in, but Loki had to duck. When he sat down, he could sit up straight. He put his arm around me, and I snuggled close to him.

"Loki, you're not telling me everything," I said softly.

"I don't have to," he snapped.

I felt bad. Maybe this was a touchy subject… I scooted away from him to open the curtains on the left side. I just opened them when we lurched forward, I fell to the ground. I was on my hands and knees, and I pushed myself up and turned to Loki who was laughing. Blushing, I sat across from him and as far away from him as I could.

"Are you mad?" Loki asked softly.

I glared out the window. We had just entered the gate and I looked out. People looked back at me curiously, and then the curtains closed themselves. I gasped.

"Darcy, I am sorry. I did not mean to offend you," Loki said softly.

Down to the floor I looked. He got up and sat down next to me, he put his lips on my cheek causing me to blush. I turned to him, and let my lips meet his. As we kissed, my arms found their way around his neck, and I scooted closer to him.

We kissed nearly the entire twenty minute carriage ride, or at least it felt like twenty minutes. When the carriage stopped, he pulled away and straightened his shirt, and then he looked down to his shirt and frowned.

"I'm still wearing Migardian clothing," he muttered.

"Is that bad?" I asked, looking down at my clothes.

"Not at all," Loki said.

The door opened, a driver held it opens for us. Loki tossed himself out first, and then helped me out again. Here we were, at the steps of the palace, well castle.

A giant could fit through the door, a twenty feet tall giant! I looked up and I couldn't see the top of the four highest towers which were hidden by clouds. Thor and Jane were starting up the stairs, and Loki and I caught up with them.

"Mother and father are going to greet us, "Thor started.

Loki stopped. He froze in his tracks looking terrified. Then, he recomposed himself before his brother could see and his sad eyes met mines. He nodded to me and dragged us forward up the steps.

Trumpets blared as the door opened. They opened inward, and we followed them into the biggest room I'd ever seen. Who needed walls a mile high? This room was giant, I couldn't even guess the perimeter but it was much bigger than anything we had at Migard.

It was mostly gold floor with a giant throne at front. It looked like a party room, or a ball room. Sitting at the thrones was a male and a female in lots of clothing. To the right of them were two men, to the left, a man and a woman. The standing people were armed and glaring straight ahead. I jumped as a woman's shriek filled the room.

"Loki?!" the woman on the throne wept.

She got up and ran to us crying Loki's name over and over again. Loki dropped my hand and ran to her. He hugged her and she wrapped her arms around him, crying. She looked so beautiful and not a day over thirty-five. Great. I had competition.

"I'm here, I'm here," Loki said softly.

The woman wept and I stared at her hugging Loki. I felt a pang, well a truckload of jealousy. Loki's arms were around her so tightly and she just cried into his chest. I coughed loudly, and then blushed, realizing how stupid a move that was. Loki turned to me, and with an arm around the woman, he led her to me.

"This is Darcy of Migard, moth-"Loki started.

"Darcy! I must thank you for putting up with Loki, he can be quite a handful," the woman said still shaking with sobs-or was she laughing now? - "I am Frigga."

"Hello," I said curtsying.

"This is my mother," Loki said.

His arm fell from the woman, but she clutched his hand. Loki gave her a sad smile and stayed with her, leaving me to stand alone. At least she wasn't competition; I could have never outshined her. She smiled to me nicely, tears still flowing from her.

"I've missed my Loki so much," Frigga sniffled.

I had nothing to say, so I just smiled. Confusion swept Frigga's face.

"Does she speak?" Frigga asked.

"I do, it's just… I can't think of anything to say," I said.

"That's a first," Loki chuckled.

Frigga slapped Loki's chest, Loki 'oofed.'

"Don't insult her! She is your mate is she not? I saw you two kissing, I saw her weep when you did not awaken," Frigga insisted.

"Yes, she is my mate," Loki blushed.

She dropped Loki's hand and rushed over to embrace me. She held me tightly, as tight as Thor! Man, these people were strong!

"Will you marry?" Frigga asked us.

"Err- its custom for Migardians to wait longer than a matter of days, isn't it Thor?" Loki responded trying to shift the spotlight.

"Lady Jane has agreed to marry me," Thor boomed.

"Oh, Thor!" Frigga cried before running to embrace them.

At least the spotlight was off of us.


	14. Chapter 14 Father

**Chapter 14-Father**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I got more follows, yaay! I'd really appreciate it if you guys would review my story though,I understand that there's not always time to review though... I read stories too! I love you guys, keep on keeping on!**

_Recap: Loki arrives at the castle of Asgard... along with Darcy. Frigga cries alot because she loves Loki, her son as a son. no ships there! And in the end, Jane agrees to marry Thor_

*** Loki's P.O.V***

Now that mother's attention was no longer on me, I glanced forward in fear. Father sat, still as stone staring forward with an empty expression. Damn. I couldn't read his expression which I was particularly good at doing. Lady Sif stared ahead, she looked angry. The warriors three stared ahead as well. Fandral's eyes were on me, he smiled. I smiled back.

Darcy's tiny hand intertwined with mines, I dropped my eye contact with Fandral and turned all my attention to the beautiful Darcy. Softly, her thumb stroked my hand and I looked down to see that she had a worried face.

The poor creature was probably scared to death. She looked as tiny and fragile as a porcelain doll-she was just as beautiful. I felt bad for causing so many problems and for snatching her away from her home, from her _realm, _but she was here with me now and she chose to be here. I was _her _first choice and that was all that mattered, finally I wasn't second.

"Loki," Darcy hissed.

"Hmm?" I responded.

Her head nodded towards mother. I turned to my mother and her eyes stared back expectantly. Had I missed something?

"Loki, come along," Mother said.

I walked up to her, letting go of Darcy's hand to take my mothers. She held my hand tightly and led me down the room to greet father. The closer I got, the angrier I got.

This was the monster that ruined any chances I had of a normal life. Although this life may be better than being a frost giant, I was ripped away from my people from my _real_ parents where I would have been number one, and not the spare. The disgust I felt almost showed, but I'd need to manipulate him in order to get him to let us keep Darcy here. Of course Jane would stay, Thor wanted her, but me? It would take some serious manipulation to get him to forgive me when I should be the one forgiving him.

Mother dragged me forward, Darcy's light footsteps, followed along with Thor's stomping and Jane. When we reached the throne, Mother stood in front of me with a protective stance.

"You shall do nothing to insult him or to make him leave again or those words will be your last Odin of Asgard," Mother growled.

Father-I mean the all father- nodded. Mother let go of my hand to sit on the throne next to her. I knew that what I was about to do would hurt mother, but the All Father would get it from her if I did this so once mother sat, I knelt before him as if I were just a lowly peasant. Anguished sobs erupted the room; I heard her reaction before I saw it. Mother was weeping, I had just symbolized that I no longer deserved their trust or anything they could ever give me. It was me acting humble, acting. And boy did I do a good job.

"Stand Loki, you do not require to kneel before me, your father," Odin said.

My Father?! It was so hard not to shout at him right then and there, but Darcy was right behind me. I didn't want for her to hear what I had to say to him, and I needed to protect her.

"But I do," I said in my shakiest voice, "I'm not deserving to call you my father, or Frigga my mother."

"Of course you are, Loki," my mother sobbed.

"No. I do not deserve to call Thor my brother either. I cannot believe that I wait until now to tell you this brother, but I am sorry, truly. I shouldn't have reacted the way that I did when… well you know. I should have composed myself better and proven myself a son of Odin although I am not by blood," I explained.

"You _are _a son of Odin, and you are forgiven Loki," Odin said.

"Thank you, all father," I said with a bow of the head.

"Stop with this nonsense, call me what I am to you," Odin said.

My kidnapper? "Yes father," I sniffled.

I forced a small tear out which made my mother start crying again. It was hard to keep more from coming; I hated to hear her cry.

"Is this your Migardian?" 'Father' asked.

"She is my mate father, not my Migardian, they are not possessions," I explained.

He grunted though it sounded like a chuckle.

"Very well, what is your name woman?" Odin asked her.

At this, I stood and walked to Darcy who just stared at him with fear in her eyes. I placed a gentle arm around her, and rubbed her arm furthest from me.

"Darcy Lewis," she said loudly, her voice echoing off the walls, her face turning red.

"And you, Thor's woman?" Odin turned.

I exhaled. At least he didn't insult her. She was shaking, terrified.

"Jane," Lady Jane said.

"Father, you know their names, we've watched-"Thor started.

"Aye, but Migardians believe in a proper introduction, right?" Odin chuckled.

Both Jane and Darcy nodded like stupid school children. I rubbed her arm again to try and take her out of her scared state, but she just stared forward as if she were in a trance. Lady Jane yawned loudly, then gasped and looked at Odin and Mother, wide eyed and terrified.

"Do not fear me Migardians, Jane I am your father now that you choose to marry my son. Darcy, you are protected for you are the friend and mate of my son who hasn't many friends. I do believe though that you children must be hungry from your long journey and tired as well. Please, join us to dine a quick dinner and then you may rest," Odin said.

"Quick dinner as in family dinner or half the kingdom ball?" I asked.

"There is my old Loki," Odin chuckled, "Just a family dinner," he assured me.

I nodded, and Odin got up. Frigga jumped up and came to me, walking right next to me as we walked to the dining hall. The doors closed, and I turned to see an angry Lady Sif glaring straight at me.

True to his word, the dinner was quick. Well, for us Asgardians it was quick. For Jane and Darcy it must have been huge since they wouldn't accept their third plate. Darcy did have a bit of dessert though, a cake baked from the best baker in all of the nine realms. I hadn't eaten this good since… well, it didn't matter.

When Odin dismissed us, Frigga walked us to our rooms. We had to go up to the seventh level, to the south wing, the third hall, where there were only two doors on separate sides of the hall. My room was to the left, Thor's to the right.

"There's an extra drawer that you're used to, I've put in some nicer, Asgardian clothing for Darcy and Jane," Frigga explained.

"Good evening brother, I shall see you in the morning," Thor vowed, and grabbed me into another one of his back breaking hugs.

"Good night Darcy," he said before shaking her hand, then hugging her too.

"Good night Mother," Thor said before hugging her too.

"G' night Darcy," Lady Jane said before hugging her as well.

They entered Thor's room and closed the door behind them leaving Mother, Darcy and I alone. Mother stared at us for a second, her eyes lingering happily on our intertwined hands and pulled us into one of her hugs as well. I shut my eyes as my head rested on her shoulder again, just enjoying her love.

"Good night Loki, I love you so very much," Mother said softly, "Oh, and Good night Lady Darcy, you have my trust."

"Thanks… Um, good night you're highness," Darcy said before doing an awkward curtsy.

Mother and I chuckled quickly.

"There is absolutely no need to call me your highness or to curtsy, call me Mother," Mother corrected.

Darcy smiled shyly and simply nodded.

"Good night mother," I said before hugging her.

"Until the morn," Mother waved.

She walked away, her shoulders shaking. I, unwilling to hear her sob, opened the door quickly and walked in quickly followed by Darcy. I closed the door behind us leaving us in momentarily darkness.

"Light," I coughed.

Every candle in the room turned on, lighting our room well. I looked around. Instead of only one bed there were now two. Instead of my rug and potions lab there was a bed the same size as mines, a bit bigger than the Migardians King bed.

The extra bed was undoubtedly intended for Darcy. There was a trunk in front most likely containing shoes like mines did. There was a table that blocked our way to the beds, it was my dining table. To my right and taking up that corner of my room was my library. My study desk was in that corner, but not blocking any books.

The snack bar to my right looked clean for a change, I kind of enjoyed it. I blushed as I realized that my painting covered my secret door still. To the left wall and near the opposite side of the room was a door leading to the bathroom.

A couple of paces away from the bathroom door was my closet door. My room looked so much the same. Except for the extra door near Darcy's bed and another next to mines.

"This is my room," I announced.

"It's huge," Darcy gasped.

"Not really…" I muttered.

Darcy scoffed.

"That door by your bed, I have no idea what it leads to… or the one by my bed, they're new," I said.

"Shall we go find out?" Darcy asked.

"Sure," I said.

We went to the door by my room first. I opened it excitedly and said light for the lights to come on. What I saw deeply disappointed me. Just a bathroom with a big tub, a toilet, and a sink.

"Whoa," Darcy gasped.

"Let's go see if yours is better," I said.

"I doubt it," she mumbled.

Together we walked to her door which also led to a bathroom. It looked almost the same as mines except that mines was black and white and hers was purple and green.

"My favorite colors," Darcy said with a grin.

"You like green?" I asked.

"Yeah," she smiled.

"Me too, it's my favorite color," I said.

"What a coincidence," Darcy blushed.

"Not at all. Darcy, if this is the bathroom, then will you accompany me to see what they've done to my old bathroom?" I asked.

"Um, okay…" she mumbled.

We opened the door to my old bathroom, and when the lights came on I almost jumped for joy. My potions table was there along with another table with books of magic spells. I saw all the books from my old library here…

"Wow, cool room," Darcy said.

And indeed it was. All four walls were covered with books and this room was brilliant.

"Do you wish to see your closet? They've added one for you as well," I said.

Darcy nodded and I led her to the last door. I frowned; her closet was bigger than mines. We walked in and there were racks of clothing along every wall, in the center were two suits of armor and two ball gowns with tiaras.

"Yours is bigger than mines," I grumbled.

"Oh my god, this could be my room! This place is huge, this is a closet?" she gasped.

"Yes… I think they filled my old library with Migardian books," I said.

"Wow," she gasped.

Then she yawned softly and stretched. I smiled; she looked cute when she did that. I took her hand and pulled her out of the room. I swept her up and carried her to my bed. I don't know why they even bothered making her a bed.

"I think you should sleep now," I said.

"Me too," she whispered.

We climbed under the blankets together, and fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15 Breakfast

**Chapter 15**

**A/N: So my laptop crashed and I can't use the internet on it... I can write and transfer it on my usb drive, so it will take longer but I'll try to keep up weekly updates... Don't worry! THANKS FOR THE NEW REVIEW! as I already said, you're awesome! Sorry if the story is moving too slowly, tell me if it gets too slow or boring and I'll add some mischief ;) I love you all!  
**

_Recap: Darcy meets Odin, Loki acts innocent, Darcy and Loki are sharing a room but I won't change the rating don't worry it won't get bad...  
_

*** Darcy's P.O.V. ***

Dark, extremely dark was Loki's bedroom. I woke up after who knows how long of sleeping to see darkness. The windows were covered by shades, preventing sunlight in if there even was any at this time. I couldn't see anything and it scared me.

The bed was warm, and I curled up next to Loki. I reached out to touch him and discovered that he was facing me. Although I felt bad about having to wake him, I was terrified. I didn't know anything about Asgard or what things were like here.

I discovered last evening that they had huge serving sizes and way different meals. The third course looked like live fish, it looked gross, so I just smiled politely and said that I was full, and I was. However, the cake got me. Finally something that was Migardian- it was superb.

Back in the darkness, I pressed my lips to Loki's. I pulled away and watched him; I could barely see his face. He moaned and opened his eyes. When he saw me he smiled and stroked my cheek. I took his hand and just laid there, next to him, staring into his eyes.

"Are you hungry?" he asked after a while.

"Not really… Is it morning?" I asked.

Loki sat up, I sat up too. He snapped his fingers and the curtains opened. Startled, I grabbed his arm tightly. Sun streamed through to answer my question. Both windows' curtains opened, and so Loki's room was illuminated with light.

"I can't believe I'm in Asgard," I whispered.

"Nor I… I'm glad that you're here, well I'm glad to be here with you," Loki said.

"What are we going to do today?" I asked.

"I have a lot of unfinished business that I have to deal with, but I'd rather spend the day with you, so we'll take a tour of the palace while hiding from the guards," Loki said.

"This place is huge, it would probably take a week," I said.

"Don't worry, I'll only show you the most interesting spots," Loki grinned.

My knees rose to my chest, and I wrapped my arms around them. I was scared of this new planet but as long as Loki was by my side I knew that I'd be safe. Loki must have sensed my uneasiness; he kissed me to help me forget.

Roughly, I pulled him to me, and his hands went to my waste. He pulled me on top of him, and my hands wrapped around his neck. We kissed slowly, wanting to enjoy every second of it until there was a knock on the door.

"Mother! Darcy hurry to your bed," Loki whispered.

I jumped off of him and climbed under my blankets. I felt terrified. Loki tried to make his bed look as neat as possible as fast as possible.

"Come in, Mother," Loki called.

The door opened and sure enough, Frigga stood in the doorway. She wore a gold dress with a long white stripe down the front, and her hair was wrapped in a bun. She smiled at us looking at Loki first, then at me.

"Your lips are red, and your cheeks are flushed," Frigga noted.

I blushed. All I wanted to do right then was hide under the blankets. A goddess figuring out that I had just made out with her son?

"When's breakfast?" Loki asked ignoring her note.

"In fifteen minutes, that is why I called you. I wasn't sure if you were awake… Did you sleep well, Darcy?" Frigga asked, giving me a knowing look.

"I... um… yes," I stammered.

"Loki if you-"Frigga started.

"Mother, can we talk about this later? We should be getting ready," Loki moaned.

"Of course my darling, of course! I shall see you in a few," Frigga said closing the door behind her.

My heart was racing. I thought that she was going to yell at me or something! Luckily, she didn't… Had she told me off I would have tried to escape back to Asgard to suffer whatever SHIELD was going to give me.

"Darcy… we should get ready," Loki said.

"Right… what should I wear?" I asked.

"Are you planning on showering?" Loki asked.

"Yes," I nodded.

"I'll get you a dress, go set up the water," Loki said.

I went to my bathroom and turned on the water. It looked like a regular shower and bath only ten times bigger, did they think I was a giant? If we had enough time for me to take a bath, I could have swam in it! I turned on the hot water; thankfully it was labeled H and C.

"I have your dress," Loki said from behind the door.

"Right," I said.

Rushing, I went to the door and opened it. Loki had in his hands a folded dress that was a beautiful shade of green. I looked up into his eyes and realized that they matched. I took the dress from him and rose on my tip toes. He leaned down to give me a quick kiss, and then he walked away. The door closed behind him and I locked it.

Gently, I placed the dress on the counter and I took a shower. The Migardian undergarments weren't that different from ours so I didn't struggle with them. I had to wear this sort of strapless undershirt underneath. The dress fell down to my ankles, it was tight against my body but loosened at the waste. It had silver patterns along the neckline and the sleeves and the bottom.

I found a brush and brushed my wet hair. I looked into the mirror; I looked different in the dress, bigger, stronger… I opened one of the drawers to find several crowns. I would not wear one to dinner, but I did find a silver ribbon that would match. I tied it up in my hair using it as a head band, and letting my hair loose.

A wet haired Loki awaited me when I got out. Now he was wearing his armor, some black pants, a green cape, and a black long sleeved shirt. He too looked bigger and stronger in those clothes. His hair was pulled back as it usually was, with gel to hold it in place.

"Are you going to breakfast barefoot?" Loki asked, bemused.

"Oh, um… no, should I get my tennis shoes?" I asked nervously.

"Here," Loki said.

He went to the trunk at the foot of my bed and pulled out silver shoes. I sat on the bed and put them on quickly. Nervously, I walked over to him and took his hand.

"Are you ready?" Loki asked.

I nodded. No, I wasn't, but I smiled and tried my best to look genuinely curious. Either he bought it, or he noticed my fear and knew that it wouldn't do me good to talk about it because he let the matter drop and led me to the door.

We exited at the same time as Jane and Thor. Thor grinned to his brother, but Jane just stared at our clasped hands with wide eyes. Confusion swept over my face, so I let Thor take his brother ahead and slowed down to reach Jane.

"Darcy," Jane whispered when the brothers were far enough ahead.

"What?" I muttered.

"That's the guy who sent the destroyer! Loki, your boyfriend sent that thing to New Mexico to kill us all," Jane whispered.

"I know," I said softly.

"How can you stay with him if you know what he's done? You should stay far away from him," she hissed.

"Well I don't have anywhere else to go now do I?"

"Asgard. Thor could get him banish-"Jane started.

"We've both done things we regret and we wish we could have changed. Because we can't change what happened we decided to change ourselves. We can't all be as perfect as you," I snapped

I ran ahead to catch up to Loki and grabbed his hand, staying on his right side so that I wasn't walking next to Thor. Jane could be so ridiculous sometimes it was annoying, I don't even know why I ever tried to redeem myself. Of course I did…

Fine, Jane did care a lot about me and I'm sure that she knows what's best for me but she still can be so controlling sometimes. I'm aware that she just wants to prevent me from getting hurt, but I left my parents' house for a reason.

"Here we go," Loki sighed as Thor opened the door.

"Loki! Jane, Darcy, come in, come in! How are you all? Did you sleep well?" Frigga called from across the huge dining hall.

Breakfast was delicious. I could hardly finish my second plate and there were a total of six courses! These people at a lot! Loki made up to four, Thor ate all six, Frigga ate four, and Odin five. As it turns out, the people who were near the throne when we first entered the castle were Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. I don't think Lady Sif liked me.

"They hardly eat a thing and they are so _clean,"_ Sif sneered to Hogun, one of the warriors.

Never had I been taught not to use manners, it was peculiar that here they just ate to eat without really worrying about manners. Thor, he ate like a bear! I felt bad for Jane who sat next to him, but luckily she didn't get splatted. His food was flying everywhere and he ate as if he hadn't eaten in weeks!

"Thank you for this most delightful breakfast, Mother," Loki grinned graciously after we had all finished eating.

"Oh Loki, I've missed you so much! I thought we could all go for a stroll in the gardens after dinner tonight," Frigga cried.

"Of course… I know I have much business to attend to, but may I have say an hour or two alone to show Darcy the castles?" Loki asked.

"Loki-"Odin began.

"But of course! Anything you want dear, we can deal with the courts later. It is good to have you home, darling," Frigga interrupted.

"May we be excused?" Loki said.

"You may," Frigga said, nodding.

Loki stood up and I copied him. We pushed our chairs in and after, he took my hand causing me to blush heavily.

"Thank you, your high-"I smiled.

"Darcy," Frigga warned.

"Um... Thank you… Mother?" I corrected myself softly.

"Brilliant, doesn't it just sound so natural?" Frigga flashed a smile.

Blushing furiously, I nodded shyly, and Loki led us out. As we left I felt someone's glare on me and turned to see Sif's nostrils flaring. She looked red, and very angry. The old I would have glared, but I was in Asgard now and I needed people to like me, so I just turned ahead to the door and let Loki drag me out.


	16. Chapter 16 Unfinished Business

**Chapter 16**

**A/N: Wow, The plot thickens! you guys are going to love this chapter, hopefully... Here is where the DRAMA starts... Drama Bomb! Enjoy and remember, please review!  
**

****_Recap: Last Chapter was just all of them at breakfast. Jane warns Darcy about Loki and how he sent the destroyer, but Darcy gets a bit mad. So, Loki is granted two hours to start showing Darcy around the castle before he has to go deal with the stuff he did last time he was in Asgard... (Don't worry, it will review Thor for you)  
_

***Loki's P.O.V***

Our two hours of the castle tour was up, however I did not want to let my Darcy go. I didn't want to deal with the horrible choices I made when I was grieving… I didn't want to have to deal with any of it, so I took Darcy to the painting room, where you couldn't hear the chimes of the second hour, when the bells rang.

I feared that Darcy would get tired, we had walked only three levels of the west wing and already it has been like seven Migardian miles. As soon as Darcy got hungry, I'd have to go in and deal with everything.

As we entered the painting room, I covered Darcy's eyes. When we got in, I uncovered them in front of the first picture. Taken when Thor and I were children, this was a family picture. I remembered staying still for the entire day while they painted, but Thor wouldn't stop fidgeting.

"Oh my goodness, is this you?" Darcy asked, pointing to the young me.

"Yes," I said.

"You were so adorable," Darcy gasped.

"Am I not now?" I asked to mess with her.

"Well now you're a different type of adorable," Darcy blushed.

"Shall we continue?" I asked, extending my arm.

"We shall," Darcy said, sounding almost Asgardian.

"What?" I gasped.

"Oh, I was trying to copy your accent," Darcy mumbled.

"Accent? Asgardians have an accent? I thought you had the most adorable Migardian accent," Loki said.

"What? I don't have an accent, you have one," Darcy negated.

We discussed the different types of accents as we strolled along. There were paintings of Odin in his battles, Thor in his; there were paintings of heroes of Asgard, and plenty of paintings of Lady Sif and The Warriors Three. I froze when I heard something around the corner; I didn't know that anyone else was in here and it made me suspicious.

"Admire this picture for a minute," I told Darcy.

She looked at me with an annoyed expression, and I turned to see a picture of me. I began blushing, I must have seemed conceited, but Darcy turned back to the painting allowing me to go ahead. I rushed forward to see a palace worker setting up a new canvas, and he was getting ready to paint.

"What are you going to paint?" I asked him.

"The Prince Thor's wedding, and his bride," The painter grunted.

"Alas… I thought only immortals could be painted," I said.

"That's the plan, to make her immortal. Aren't you Loki? Shouldn't you know this stuff?" The painter asked.

Well, I should have known this stuff, but I knew that I would never get married whenever they talked about marriage so I left. I knew that no Asgardian would fall for me and I would never fall for an Asgardian, but I didn't think I'd get such a brilliant alternative. Frowning, I realized that I should have listened.

"When will they be here" I asked.

"The queen will escort them, they should be here in less than two minutes," The painter nodded.

"Thank you sir," I murmured, bowing slightly and walking back to Darcy who had moved on to look at a painting of Frigga.

Should Darcy and I marry, I'd get to have her with me forever. She would become immortal; she could stay with me for the rest of forever. Well, technically not forever since Asgardians could die, but we'd have a lot more time together than we do now.

"Darcy, we should go," I said taking her hand.

"Okay, where to next?" Darcy asked walking slowly.

"Um… a surprise, let's hurry up a bit," I said.

I grabbed her hand and hurried to the exit of the room and opened the door to reveal my mother, ecstatic, Thor, beaming, and Jane slightly afraid. I froze, and Darcy looked down.

"Loki, you were supposed to be in a meeting with your father half an hour ago!" Frigga scolded.

"We didn't hear the chimes, we were in here mother," I said.

"Hurry over to your father now," Frigga ordered.

"But Mother, I must take Darcy back to her room," I moaned.

"I will escort her," Frigga said.

"Alright," I sighed.

Knowing the effect it would have, I put my hands on Darcy's waist, and pulled her to me, kissing her softly. She started to kiss me back, but her face turned hot as she remembered that my mother was watching. I pulled away, and she looked at me redder than I had ever seen her, and I gave her a small smile and nodded.

"I'll see you in a bit, Darling Darcy," I said.

I left the room, mother beamed even more now, knowing that I really had found my mate that loved me back. She already worshiped Jane and Darcy as if they were the Asgardians and she were the Migardian, but now she would love Darcy even more-if that was even possible. When I reached the door, I turned back in time to see mother shriek and run forward to hug Darcy.

And so, with a regained confidence that my mother would let Darcy stay, I strode forward hurrying to meet my father.

"You're late, son," Odin murmured.

"I'm sorry, I was showing Darcy the paint room and we didn't hear the chimes," I said in s regretful tone.

"Did your mother have to send you?" Odin asked, already knowing my answer.

"Yes, and I felt so childish too. I should have shown her the paintings first so that we could have heard the chimes. You have my most sincere regrets, all father," I said, starting to bow.

"Loki," Odin warned.

"Eh, I meant, I'm sorry father," I corrected myself.

I forced a sorry look in my eyes, and looked at him with a sad face. Luckily, he did not see through my acting and nodded. We were in his office and about to enter the meeting room.

Odin opened the door and went in, I slowly entered behind him. Council men, elders, Lady Sif and The Warriors Three, even a Frost Giant was there. I continued staring forward thinking of a plan.

If Odin chose to tell everyone my true heritage, then I would say that I was insane with grief and so confused and that I couldn't deal with just finding out like that when my brother was banished. If they somehow knew the truth about everything, me getting Thor banished and all, I'd play the same card, only without using Thor's banishment against them. If he didn't tell them anything and they all thought I was Asgardian then I'd have to say that I honestly thought that I was doing the right thing for Asgard, but I realized that I was wrong when it was too late, after I tried to kill my brother, when I thought he was dead I realized the error in my ways, then when Thor came back to attack me I didn't want to look weak so I just went along with my error.

"Loki, please stand and tell your account on what happened," one of the elders said.

"I want to hear what you know first," I said, remaining seated.

"Very well, Frandral you may stand and tell everyone what the All Father has told us," the same elder said.

"Nearly half a year ago, Prince Loki decided to let some frost giants in to ruin his elder brother's corination. The Frost Giants were killed for trying to take the tesseract and everything seemed fine until King Thor decided to go to Jotenheim." _At least they didn't know that I planned to send him there. _"King Thor went to Jotenheim with Prince Loki, Lady Sif, and The Warriors Three. There, they fought Frost Giants and something must have happened to give Loki a hint at his true nature which none of us knew at the time. They came back, Thor was banished, and Loki argued with his father about the truth. Loki realized he was a frost giant and screamed his father into the Odin sleep, he called the guards and became King of Asgard.

"He sent the destroyer to kill his brother and let the Frost Giant King Laufey come in and kill Odin. However, Loki had different plans, he killed the Frost Giant king himself and tried to look innocent. Thor survived and returned, they fought, Loki attempted to destroy Joutenheim but failed because Thor stopped him. Thor destroyed the bifrost and Loki slipped off the scepter and down into abyss," Frandral said.

Well at least Odin spared them the truth. I let go of the scepter because I knew that I didn't belong here. Yet now I returned, I guess I knew how Thor felt. The Migardians have turned us soft, but I wouldn't change Darcy for anything.

"On the day of Thor's corination, I went to Joutenheim for some frost rocks. I forgot to close the door because I was late, that's why I was late father," I lied, "I followed Thor to Joutenheim and told Heimdall to go get my father, Odin, for I knew that we would need saving. In Joutenheim, a frost giant touched me, but I did not get frost burn, the skin on my hand where the frost giant held me began to turn blue so I slayed him, terrified. When we returned, my brother was banished and then to make matters worse I found out that he wasn't even my brother.

"Thor, who I looked up to, who I called my brother was just someone who I happened to live with, my mother wasn't my real mother, nor my father my real father. Yes, I lost control because I didn't know who or what I was anymore. I feared that I would get kicked out of Asgard for being a frost giant so I yelled and blamed my father, he fell into the Odin-sleep. I thought that the only way to stay in Asgard was to be the king, how I came to that conclusion I'll never know. I tried to get Thor to stay in Migard, but when the Warriors Three went to save him, I sent the destroyer after them to kill them all. I thank the nine realms that Thor survived or I would have never forgiven myself.

"However, now that Thor would come back to be king, I'd have to prove myself Asgardian by ridding them of the great enemy; the Frost Giants. I invited Laufey here and killed him. Thor came, and we almost fought, but I still wanted to destroy Joutenheim so I went back there and attempted to destroy it. Thankfully my brother saved your realm I am honestly sorry for what I did when I was drunk with grief and confusion my fellow friend," I said to the frost giant, "I am ready to accept any punishment."

"I don't see a reason for punishment," Odin said.

The crowd roared, some in agreement, some in disagreement. Asgardians began fighting one another, and chaos erupted as it did every feast night.

"Silence," Odin roared, "My son was obviously drunk with grief and confusion as he said. He couldn't tell right from wrong he wanted to do what was right, but he was so terrified and confused he did whatever he thought would keep him in Asgard."

"He is the true prince of Joutenheim, correct?" The frost giant grumbled.

"I am, but I can't go there. I wasn't raised with my people, I was raised with Asgardians and I fear that I may do something terrible in shock again if I am sent to my land of origin, I respect your people and admire your magic's," I said seriously.

"What must we do to keep the peace?" Odin asked the Frost Giant representative.

"I have an idea. Now that the Kings bloodline is dead all we require is a new ruler. Obviously your son is not fit for this job, but we do have a Frost Giantess who would make a wonderful queen," The Frost giant said.

My stomach dropped. I knew exactly where he was going with this, but I would not go through with this.

"If they are wed then she can rule Joutenheim. All we ask is for him to marry her, and for them to conceive a child to keep the royal bloodline going, and then all will be well," the frost giant said, "He may stay in Asgard, all we require is a marriage certificate and the baby. After that, he is free to go wherever he wants in the nine realms."

Odin stayed quiet. We were both thinking about Darcy. I would not do this to her, she was my mate and hopefully someday she could be my wife.

"No, I cannot do that. I already have a mate and we are to be married," I lied.

"Are to be? As in you are not yet married," the Frost Giant said.

"No, well… we are um…" I mumbled.

"Exactly! You are not bound to her yet. Do you wish to keep the peace and make up for the mistakes you have made?" The Frost Giant asked.

"Please, isn't there another way?" I begged.

"There has to be," Odin said.

"I'm afraid there is not. If you force us to start another Royal bloodline, a different bloodline than the one we've had for a millennia then you shall be punished and it will be war," The Frost Giant hissed.

"Father, please. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do all that stupid-ness, and I wasn't in my right mind! I need Darcy; she's the only one who understands me! I can't do anything without her, I can't function without her I'll die without her," I cried.

And for once, when tears escaped my eyes in front of people, the tears were not fake. I was actually begging here in front of all these people, sobbing for Darcy who I wouldn't leave ever.

"We need time to discuss your offer, give us a month," Odin said.

"A week," The Frost giant glared.

"Two weeks, in the middle of both our offers," Odin compromised.

"Done. I shall return in two weeks, please do try and save your people so much death," the Frost Giant said.

I nodded, got up and ran out of the room, my eyes filled with tears. I wanted to redeem myself for what I had done wrong, but Darcy… I valued her more than I valued redemption.


	17. Chapter 17 Sif's Warning

**Chapter 17**

**A/N: TWENTY FIVE FOLLOWS! I'm so happy so many people are reading my story! I hope you guys like it! I have an idea... Read the chapter first, idea about possibility at the end... (U need to read this chapter to understand my question)  
**

****_Recap: Loki had to go to the meeting about the mess he left when he left Asgard last time-war with Joutenheim- and a frost giant representative tells him how he can repay his debt-by marrying a frost giantess so that she can become queen and by helping her create a frost giant prince :o to keep the royal bloodline going.  
_

*** Darcy's P.O.V***

Loki was right about the library in our room; it had Migardian books aplenty. I was reading one of the Harry Potter books when Loki came in. Moodily, he threw himself on his bed with his face in the pillows. I had a bad feeling as if something had gone wrong.

"Loki? Are you okay?" I said.

I doggy-ear-folded the page and got up to go to his bed. He was saying something into his pillow that I could not hear and he kept shaking his head. The closer I got to him, the more the dread would build.

"Loki?" I murmured.

Sitting on his bed, I reached for his shoulder and started rubbing it with my right hand. He groaned and sat up, looking at me with tired eyes.

"So much paperwork," he moaned.

"Loki! I thought something was terribly wrong," I laughed, pulling him into an embrace.

"It is, my hands… they hurt so much, I haven't written that much since… since ever, I've never written that much," He cried.

"You're so dramatic," I grinned.

Loki returned my smile and he took my hand. Like magnets, our lips flew together in seconds and we just sat there kissing. His lips were so soft as usual, and there was the usual roughness to our kiss, but it felt a bit different; almost sad if a kiss could be so. Pushing the dark thoughts to the back of my mind, I allowed myself to enjoy our slow kiss.

"Darcy Lewis, I love you," Loki said when we finally finished kissing.

"I love you too," I said, blushing heavily.

"Don't ever forget how much I love you, I will always love you," Loki said.

I put my head on his shoulder, and sat with my legs around him. He pulled me close so that I was flat on his chest. A loud bell began ringing, once… twice… it rang five times.

"Damn. We're late for dinner," Loki said.

Grabbing my waist, he lifted me off him as if I were weightless. I ran to my bathroom and combed my hair quickly and then put on my shoes quickly. Hoping I looked decent I ran back out to meet Loki by the door.

Picking me up once again, he ran with me to the dining hall. He dropped me down in front of the door; I straightened up my dress and mindlessly brushed back my bangs. Loki shoved open the door and we piled in as fast as possible.

"Loki, you are on a late roll today," Frigga scolded.

"Sorry mother," Loki murmured as soft and innocent as a child.

"Migard may have changed your hours, you'll adjust," Frigga said.

"Dinner is served," A servant said.

I looked in front of me to see a fourth of an entire ham on my plate with enough mashed potatoes for Jane and I, stuffing galore, and practically enough gravy to swim in. The second course was just as big… I hardly finished the first, and I didn't make it through the second- neither did Jane.

"You Migardians are so weak, it's adorable," Thor laughed, eating his turkey leg.

"Do not insult your mate like that!" Frigga shouted.

"Nor mines!" Loki growled, tackling his brother.

They rolled over on the floor several times, Jane and I stood up and started screaming at them, but Frigga put her hand on our shoulders and shook her head.

"It is how Asgardians get along here, if you look closely you'll see their smiles," Frigga said.

I looked to Loki and saw him grinning; his brother had food in his mouth with his smile. Finally, they got up, and Thor slapped his brother hard on the back before they returned to their seats. Both were grinning like children. Loki glanced up at me and I smiled gently, then Jane and I started laughing.

"I thought you were going to kill each other," Jane laughed.

"That was so scary!" I agreed laughing.

"Migardians are strange," I heard someone mutter under their breath, but I couldn't hear who- I was too busy laughing.

By the time dinner was over, Thor had dominated the 'eating competition.' He made it through all the courses, Loki stopped at the fifth, the third to last, Frigga stopped there too, but Odin made it to the seventh.

"To the gardens," Frigga said.

Frigga got up and led us to the gardens. Thor bounced to Jane's side, and Loki gracefully came to meet me as well. Loki put his arm around me and pinned me to his side, in return I wrapped my arm around his waist.

After walking for a pretty short while, we were outside and before us was a grand gold gate with a plant growing up it not allowing us to see the inside very well. A guard opened the door for us and we entered the royal garden.

Flowers dominated the place, it looked so colorful here! Some shades of colors that I had never seen before were here. Frigga was telling us the names of different types of flowers, but I didn't pay attention. Loki was my main focus; he stared forward, worried and afraid. Something was wrong I knew it, but I wasn't sure what… had something happened back on Earth?

"Feel free to roam around alone, just be back soon darlings so we can walk home together," Frigga announced.

Frigga seemed very caring however also very controlling. Already, she seemed adapted to the idea of Jane and I being her new daughters. She touched us so delicately as if we were flowers and she would hug us practically every time we touched her sons.

"I want to show you my favorite spot," Loki said to me.

I smiled and he took my hand. Giggling, we ran down the paths away from his family and the gold castle. All traces of worry left his face and now he seemed happy and carefree. There was a small wall of shrubs with another gold gate. Loki opened it and led me through.

There was green everywhere. We went to the center where there was a bench and a bonfire pit. I turned, green flowers were sprouting from green bushes and it looked beautiful. There was a tree behind the bench that was very tall and majestic.

"Look," Loki said pointing behind me, behind the tree.

I jumped over the bench and walked behind the tree. A small path was there that I followed. The green flowers turned purple and I reached a small fountain in the center. Water from the fountain made a beautiful noise as it hit the rest of the water in the small fountain. There were purple flowers around me and they looked beautiful.

"It's beautiful," I sighed.

"I had the purple flowers put in for you. I used to come here a lot to escape," Loki said.

I sat down on the edge of the fountain. Cool to the touch was the water; I discovered this as I cautiously touched it. Loki sat next to me, facing me and he too splashed the water. We began spraying each other with the water, laughing loudly.

"Hello Sif," Loki said suddenly.

Quickly, I turned to see someone trying to hide, but angrily she walked over to us. Long black hair reached her waist, I recognized her immediately.

"Hello Loki, Hello Lady Darcy," Sif frowned.

"What are you doing here?" Loki asked, reaching for a piece of my hair to play with.

"I'm patrolling the area," Sif muttered.

"Do not worry, it is safe here so you can go," Loki said.

"I'd like to speak to Darcy if you don't mind," Sif said.

Loki looked to me, and I nodded slightly. Sif scared me, so I did not want to say no to her at all. I sat up straight as Loki got up and walked up to her. He countered her, and her eyes followed him, glaring.

"I'll be back at the big tree, Darcy," Loki said to me.

"Okay," I whispered as he disappeared.

Sif smiled to me, but her eyes kept on glaring. She sat down right next to me and an awkward silence followed for a moment.

"Do you know what Loki did?" Sif asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Loki… He sent the destroyer to Migard to destroy his brother and all of you people," Sif explained.

"Oh, I know," I murmured.

"And you still love him?" Sif scoffed.

"I do," I nodded.

"I admire you for looking past his flaws as the rest of us _Asgardians _could not, but I feel it would be selfish if I did not warn you that he is evil. He hasn't changed, no amount of love could change a hate that burns deep. He seeks revenge on his father and you're just his ticket home and his safety blanket," Sif said.

"No, Loki is really sorry for what he did. He tried to kill his brother and he's sorry, he told me and-"

"God of lies, Darcy. Do not forget who he is," Sif said.

"You guys hurt him! You took him from his home; you treated him like the black sheep! He never had any friends because you all thought you were too good for him," I snapped.

"We never knew what he was until after he was presumed dead. We gave him equal chances, but all he wanted to do was cause havoc and mischief," Sif said.

"I think I should go back to Loki," I said, standing up.

"I see that Loki has already manipulated you into thinking he is right. If you ever need help to escape, because I know you will need to escape from him feel free to ask," Sif said. I rushed back down the path, but I heard her yell, "I'm your friend Darcy!"

I highly doubted that.

**A/N: Should Sif and Loki have once gone out? I don't really ship them, but Sif is really acting like it... I don't see her with him, but maybe it's a thing of the past? What do you guys think? Please tell me, PM me, or leave it in the reviews -I don't know how to set up a poll XP-**


	18. Chapter 18 Stolen

**Chapter 18  
**

**A/N: Thanks for your imputs, you guys were right, I was hoping we'd go along this way! As the saying goes, please review! Well, here it is... sorry for the cliff hanger! ehehe, no I'm not ;)  
**

_Recap: After dinner, Frigga, Odin, Thor, Jane, Darcy, and Loki go to the gardens. Sif gives Darcy an important warning about Loki- should she believe her?_**  
**

It was as good as doomsday today- the frost giants were coming. Fast as a lightning bolt, our two weeks was up. The answer was the same as it always was a big no. I wouldn't leave Darcy for anything. If my father wanted me out, we'd just find another realm to hide in, or I could consider my other option.

Since the night of the frost giant's proposal, I've been attempting to master a spell that would successfully turn me mortal. I would no longer be a frost giant, or Asgardian I could be just a mere mortal like Darcy. Perhaps then we could stay together if things went wrong.

We had just finished dinner and now Darcy and I were in our room. I was hiding in the bathroom trying desperately to control my emotions and to get ready for the meeting. With less than half an hour to go, I came out-Darcy was reading a Migardian book about magic on her bed... She seemed really fond in it and I decided I'd read it eventually if I could.

"I have to go to another meeting with my father," I explained, approaching her bed.

"Okay," Darcy sighed.

"I do believe that I have a few minutes to spare," I said as I scooped her up and put her on my lap.

She put her book down on the bed besides me, and threw her legs to the right of me. Delicately, she put her arms around my neck and looked up at me, her eyes searching my face. Emotion was what she was looking for, but the only one she would find was the loving look in my eyes. I forced myself to swallow up all other emotions and to just focus on the beauty before me.

My eye lids shut by instinct when I leaned down to kiss her. When our lips met, my heart gave a satisfied jump before speeding rapidly. Darcy's hands went to my hair as she grabbed it and tried-feebly- to press our lips harder together. When we finished, the usual pink blush bathed her cheeks and I knew that there was one on mines as well.

"I should take my leave," I sighed.

"Fine, I'll await you in our chambers," Darcy smiled.

"Are you trying to sound Asgardian?" I asked.

"No… Why?" Darcy murmured.

"You're catching on," I grinned.

Darcy kissed me quickly before I left. In a hurry, I ran down the halls and reached the meeting room early. I took a deep breath, knowing that I'd have to fight hard for Darcy, and I walked inside.

Same as last time, the warriors three, elders, and other Asgardians were present. This time however, there was a small group of four Frost Giants sitting across from my father and I. Frigga and Thor were there too, but Jane was nowhere.

The meeting had not yet begun so the people talked amongst themselves. I walked over to my father and Thor, Thor looked very solemn.

"I will not let them take Darcy," Thor whispered in my ear as he pulled me in for an embrace.

"Where is Jane?" I asked him once he had let me go.

"Heimdall, he took her on a tour of the old bifrost. He's explaining to her why I never visited," Thor explained.

"Brilliant," I nodded.

My eyes drifted over to the blue frost giants. Terrifying as ever, they looked but one looked different. A paler blue, and slimmer and then I realized her shape- a frost giantess. She was several feet taller than me with midnight blue hair cut short to her shoulders. Her red eyes looked over at me-she smiled smugly as if she had already won.

Bells rang in the distance, the chatter grew quiet and I held my breath when Odin announced the beginning of our meeting. In unison, Odin, Thor, and I sat down-everyone else followed suit.

"Have you made your decision?" A frost giant asked in his low, bass, voice.

"We've come to decide that we must decline," Thor boomed.

"Why?" Asked another Frost Giant.

"He's engaged," Odin said.

"You lie," spat the third frost giant.

"We do not!" Thor roared.

"I can see how hard this must be- a young prince's love, or thousands of lives. You Asgardians are selfish, brought up that way and it is a shame that one of ours was brought up with that much hate," the female frost giantess spat.

"We love him," Frigga cried.

"Perhaps, but we know why you took him. To bring peace, quoted from Odin himself, and now the time has come for his purpose. Don't let his kidnapping go to waste," the female said.

I hated her. She was trying to be manipulative like me and perhaps it was working on Thor and Odin and maybe even Frigga, but I'm known for manipulating and lying! I glared at the table so I wouldn't have to glare at her and cause a dispute.

"I did not kidnap him, I saved him, and he was left to die!" Odin seethed.

"He was a runt, we thought he would have anyways," one of the frost giants said.

"Do not speak unless spoken to," the frost giantess snapped.

"Yes ma'am," the frost giant murmured.

"I strongly urge you to reconsider. We care about innocent lives being lost and we would love it if you would just cooperate-"

"You want me to marry you and sire a child!" I groaned.

"Yes, you already know our demands," the frost giantess glared.

"But I'm a runt! What if I give you a teeny tiny prince?" I hissed, "Will he be left to die as well? What if I can simply not produce a giant? What the ability was never mines or was taken when I took this form?"

I could not believe we were talking about that. Mentally, I praised myself for my ability to keep my emotions in tact because if not I'd be blushing heavily right now. Thankfully, the frost giants huddled together murmuring about my point.

"It would be a shame if that were to happen, but because I am large I think we might have a chance to create an amble-sized heir," the frost giantess said.

"Well, I'm engaged so if you wish to break this bond then you are the bad guys here," I said.

Not my best come back, but I was desperate.

"You're engaged are you? Have you thought of having children with _her?_ A Migardian? And if you do, by chance, have the possibility of creating a giant then what? She'll die, Loki!" the frost giantess snapped.

"Prince Loki," I corrected.

After that, I remained quiet in thought. What if- I didn't even…? I hadn't even thought of having children… but maidenheads, we had talked about that… Did she want me to? Could I? I gulped; Darcy and I would have a lot to talk about.

"Thor, calm down," I heard Frigga whisper.

I turned to her- we were the only ones seeing this everyone else was having their own little conversations. Thor was holding onto his hammer tightly, he was angry.

"We shouldn't talk of Loki this way," Thor hissed.

"Mother, what are you planning to do?" I asked softly.

"I'm not sure… We can't let so many people die, however Darcy is already like my daughter," Frigga murmured.

A wave of remembrance brushed over me. Thor had already betrayed me to help save 'innocent lives' of the Joutenheim people. Would this be the same case? Would he be willing to throw me off the bifrost again, but this time to feed me to the Frost Giants?

"Thor, do not let the Frost Giants separate us again," I whispered to him, "I do not wish return to my former crazed self. I have Darcy now and I'm not sure I could be held responsible for my actions if I lose her."

Thor looked at me. He knew that I spoke the truth this time. Without Darcy I'd have no reason to stay in Asgard-he didn't know that part- but he knew the pain of living without the love you have already met.

"No, final answer. You may leave now in peace to formally declare war from Joutenheim, or you may declare it here and die," Thor said.

"Thor-"Odin hissed.

"Father, I will explain my actions to you later," Thor said.

"Thor, we can't just let all these people die," Lady Sif began.

"Are your feminine emotions making you forget your place?" I sneered to her.

Lady Sif glared at me. She hated it when people called her out on being a woman and thinking she's weaker than the rest of us. I knew everyone's weak points here, so with a wicked grin I reminded her that I held all the cards.

"Brother," Thor warned.

"We will leave to declare war from Joutenheim," the Frost Giantess said.

"Guards, escort them out," Odin ordered.

The Frost Giants and the guards walked silently out of the room. As the doors closed, the Frost Giantess turned to give me a cold smile. I glared at her so that I could swallow my fear.

"I'm going back with Darcy," I said standing up quickly.

"Wait, brother, we must discuss something," Thor said.

"Send guards to watch our chambers," I pleaded.

Thor barked the order and more guards left the room. Kindly, Thor asked everyone to leave except for Lady Sif, The Warriors Three, Mother, Odin, and I. When everyone had left we had our meeting in quiet.

"War, it is finally come," Odin said.

"They threatened before Loki left and it was my fault, do not blame this on my brother for it is also my fault," Thor said.

"It's neither of your faults. The Frost Giants have been seeking war since we took the tesseract. We are fortunate that they did not demand that as well," Frigga said.

"Why? Why are we fortunate? If it were up to you would you have declined them?" I asked.

"No, but if they had I'm sure they would have taken it," Frigga said.

"Or attempted to," Frandral said.

"You think they would try and steal their demands?" I asked.

"Of course they would. They would do anything to get what they want," Thor growled.

"Thor, Warriors, we need to check on Darcy," I said rising to my feet.

Thor's eyes widened and the warriors nodded as they saw the sense in my words. Painfully, my stomach fell, but I was the first to run out of the room in a mad dash to Darcy. I didn't stop running, I ran as if I was running for my own life which I kind of was. Darcy was my life I wouldn't lose her.

My heart stopped. In front of our room were two blue, frozen Asgardian guards. I touched the door that was frozen and would have given any normal Asgardian frost burn. I turned it without even thinking and looked around.

Darcy's book was thrown carelessly on the floor, no pages marked. The bathroom door was open and partially off its hinges-she had tried to hide in there.

"Darcy?" I called, terrified.

Slowly, I walked over to the bathroom. I didn't want to find her dead, frozen, and still in there, but I had to know if she was in there. I walked in, she wasn't there. When I turned I saw Thor and the warriors throwing open doors in the room to look for a hiding, terrified Darcy.

"She isn't here," Thor reported.

"Guards!" I screamed.

As I hollered for them, they entered. It was too soon for them to have arrived upon my call; they came to tell us something I realized.

"The guards assigned to lead the Frost Giants out, they're frozen! I saw them escape with Loki's mate," the guard panted.

The words brought tears to my eyes that I did not dare let out. My darling Darcy was stolen right from under my nose.


	19. Chapter 19 Adrianice

**Chapter 19**

**A/N: here she is! Review if you dare! (please review)  
**

**__**_Recap: Two weeks are up, Loki goes to a meeting with the frost giants in the end, Darcy is missing...  
_

***Darcy's P.O.V***

It was freezing. I didn't know where I was, I only woke up, but I haven't yet opened my eyes. It's too cold. Had I kicked off my blanket?

Opening my eyes for the first time, I saw that I was, in fact, sleeping on ice. I sat up and looked around. Frost covered all three walls and I wasn't sure if they were made of blue stone, or ice. There was a teeny window behind me, and nothing other than a bucket in one of the corners. In front of me were bars, they looked frozen solid.

Where was I? I walked over to the small window and looked out. At first glance, all I noticed was ice, but when I looked closer I realized that they made houses. I couldn't see any people though… Curiously, I walked over to the bars to see if there was anyone else there. When I reached out to touch one of the bars a voice stopped me.

"Unless you are willing to die, tiny Migardian, I would advise not touching the bars."

"Who was that?" I gasped, taking a step back.

Tripping on my long dress, I fell on my back. I propped myself up on my elbows to see a shadow approach me. When it stepped into the light, I gasped, thinking that my eyes were messed up. It was a _blue _lady, a blue giant! She towered over me, by many feet! Blue skinned and red eyed, she stared at me. Not even like one of those blue Avatar people did she look like!

Afraid that she would hurt me, I crawled back a bit never letting my eyes leave hers. She was truly terrifying and I couldn't think of anything to say to such a giant.

"I am the soon to be Queen of Joutenheim, Adrianice," she announced.

"You're a princess?" I whispered.

"No, I am to be married to the prince of Joutenheim, you are familiar with him. Are you not?" Adrianice asked, coking her head to look at me better.

"I don't know what Joutenheim is," I murmured.

"Ah, Joutenheim; the realm of the Frost Giants,"Adrianice explained.

From the little that I knew of Asgard and the nine realms, I knew that the Frost Giants were bad and that they could freeze me to death with a single touch.

"Oh," I gulped.

"Rest assure that my kin is not as terrifying as you may have heard in Asgard, whatever is not Asgardian there is considered a disgrace," Adrianice spat.

"Loki told me," I nodded.

Mentally, I was hoping that she'd realize that I was someone important to the prince of Asgard and let me free. A silence followed my comment and I prayed that she wouldn't kill me because I was someone important to the prince of Asgard.

"Do you love Loki?" Adrianice asked.

"Why do you ask?" I asked suspiciously.

"Because I am going to marry him," Adrianice shrugged.

"What?!" I gasped.

"He, after all, _is _the true prince of Joutenheim," Adrianice sighed.

"No, he is the prince of Asgard," I hissed.

"I wish I were lying, then I'd be married to the prince a whole lot easier but now I have you and Asgard to deal with," Adrianice moaned, shaking her head.

"Loki's not a Frost Giant," I denied.

_'__I found out that I was a monster and not even his son… I wanted to destroy what I was and the only way to do so was by destroying my species, so that's exactly what I tried to do. I just wanted to prove I was Asgardian, not…' _He never told me what he actually was. Why hadn't I paid more attention when he told me this story?! Why did I have to spend all my time sobbing? I gasped, Adrianice smiled smugly.

"He told me… He never told me he was a…" I murmured.

"A Frost Giant. Yes, that is who he is… I wonder why he never told you, even after you two pledged your love to one another," Adrianice thought aloud.

"Why _didn't _he tell me?" I asked myself quietly.

"You were his ticket home and nothing more," Adrianice said.

"No," I said shaking my head.

"Darcy, Darcy, Darcy… Do you know who he is?" Adrianice asked.

"He's Loki," I mumbled.

"He is a Frost Giant. He is the Asgardian God of Mischief and _lies. _He denied who he really was so that he could be guaranteed a spot in Asgard. He left those who loved him and those who grieved for him twice, who's to say he won't do it again?" Adrianice asked.

"He, he loves me," I cried trying to convince myself.

"I am sorry, Darcy, but he does not," Adrianice said, shaking her head.

"You're lying!" I shouted.

"See for yourself," Adrianice said, "Enter, Loki," she shouted.

The door opened, a horned figure stood in the doorway. When he stepped into where I could see him, my heart melted and I rushed to the bars; almost throwing myself against them.

"Loki! Loki, Loki!" I screamed.

"What?" Loki sneered.

"Please, get me out of here, it's so cold," I cried.

"Adrianice, love, will you wait for me outside?" Loki asked.

"I will, my prince," Adrianice said, bowing to him.

"How many times have I told you, you need not call your future husband prince," Loki said.

"But of course, Loki," Adrianice smiled.

She glared at me on her way out and walked out the doors. As soon as the doors closed, Loki turned to me. His eyes looked menacing and frightening.

"Loki, you're marring her?" I gasped, "You're the prince of Joutenheim? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't need to. I didn't need _you, _you're just a stupid Migardian girl who seemed easy enough to use," Loki sneered.

And that is how you get your heart stomped, broken, and torn into a trillion shreds. He glared at me, but I couldn't believe it, I didn't want to believe it. And then I noticed it; he had a birthmark just above his right eyebrow, I had studied his face many times, this was never there.

"What's my favorite color?" I asked.

"Easy, pink," he responded.

"You're a fake!" I hissed.

Covering my ears with my hands, I fell to the ground and shut my eyes tightly. It was a lie, it was a lie, and it was a lie! They were trying to break me, I didn't know why, but I'd have to resist as long as I could. Something small touched my arm, it was cool to the touch, but then it began feeling acidic and freezing. I screamed in agony and opened my eyes to see Adrianice kneeling close to me and poking my arm. As soon as I was facing her, her hand pulled away but the pain remained.

"You're a stupid Migardian," Adrianice hissed.

"I was smart enough to sniff out your fake," I glared.

Adrianice crawled forward and grabbed my arm with three fingers re-summoning the pain. I tried to pull away, but her grip hardened, freeze-burning my skin. I screamed again, and she let go after a few seconds.

"You should have gone with it," Adrianice sighed.

"What do you want from me?" I cried.

"My people do not see the sense of unnecessary death or hurt which is why we are willing to send you away, alive. This happens if, and only if, you vow that upon your return you convince the Asgardians that Loki is happy here and that he turned out falling in love with me. You tell them that you really _were _just his ticket and we can save Joutenheim and Asgard from war," Adrianice said.

So in other words, she wants me to lose my love forever.

"And if I don't?" I asked.

"We'll convince you," she said motioning to my arm.

Terrified, I looked to my arm. There were four marks, her finger marks that still hurt badly. I gulped and tried to crawl back.


	20. Chapter 20 Thor's Attempt to Comfort

**Chapter 20**

**A/N: Woo hoo, we're so close! Poor Loki, he misses Darcy so much! I hope you catch the Thor refrences this chapter! Enjoy!  
**

_Recap: Darcy had an interesting word with the frost giantess who plans on marrying Loki, Adrianice. She told him pretty much the same thing Sif told her...  
_

***Loki's P.O.V***

For the first time, I was seeking war and was about to go wander, blind, in search for a fight. The fight for my love seemed worthy enough a cause, so I prepared myself. As my weapons were being sharpened, I packed clothes, food, maps and other supplies quickly as possible. We were going at a painfully slow rate, Darcy had already been gone for two hours and my heart was breaking of grief.

It was me who they really wanted, and they'd get me… and my wrath. Thankfully this time the Warriors three would be willing to come as well. However there has been no sign of Sif. She'd probably only slow us down anyways.

"Brother, our weapons will be ready soon," Thor said from the door of my room.

"Is Jane safe?" I asked.

"She's with Heimdall, an informer will be sent after we leave," Thor responded.

"It would not be wise to inform her that her best friend has been kidnapped and her fiancé is risking his life to save her all at once. You should tell her so that you can assure her that she has no need to worry," I explained.

"I will," Thor hesitated, "I'm sorry brother."

"What for?" I asked, walking to the door to meet him.

"I should have forced her to go. I sent Heimdall to take Jane and Darcy on a tour so that they could be protected because I had a horrid feeling about the effects of our meeting. Darcy did not wish to go for she was reading her Migardian book of spells, I should have forced her," Thor growled.

"It was her own stupid fault," I whispered.

Tears rose to my eyes and I rushed in front of Thor and walked down the hall ahead of him. Why hadn't I gotten this feeling? I usually got these feelings before bad things happened, but I didn't this time, the time it counted! Something was wrong. There must have been someone who infiltrated the castle or something… Whoever was the cause of this would die a horrible death.

"Loki-"Thor started.

"Go to Jane, it is not wise to be in my presence at a time like this," I hissed.

"Don't worry brother. With you, me and the warriors three, well we might as well say that everything is fine right now," Thor grinned.

"Is it fine? Is it? IS IT?!" I yelled.

"Brother, don't worry, we're just-"

"Going to visit the monsters we've been told about as children?! Have you forgotten that I'm one of those monsters?!" I wept.

Throwing myself on the ground in a heap of sobs, I realized how stupid I was acting. Thor was trying to comfort me, but we already knew what was happening. Bad Loki was coming out; the Loki that got himself banished from Asgard and the Loki that didn't have Darcy. I held my breath when I realized that I was the Loki without Darcy, until I found her, I was a threat to Asgard, to my brother, and to anyone else around me.

"Go to Jane, hurry we must leave as soon as those weapons are ready," I muttered.

Thor's loud steps boomed away. Hastily, I wiped the tears from my eyes. _Stop acting stupid, _I thought to myself. Once I had recomposed myself I hurried down the stairs and rushed to the blacksmith's. I sat myself down in front of the blacksmith's shack and rested my head on the wall.

Grass was blown gently in front of me, the sun was beginning to set and it would have been beautiful if only I had someone to share it with. The third moon must be up in Joutenheim by now, so it must be freezing. How long could Migardians survive in Joutenheim? I was just about to go and rush the black smith when something took over in my brain.

Suddenly, I was no longer in Asgard; I was in Joutenheim. I knew it was only an illusion, only in my mind, but I ran straight towards the giant, ugly ice castle. The female was there and she looked at me with a wicked smile; she had summoned me.

"Where's Darcy?!" I roared.

"Don't worry about her. Your precious Migardian will be set free if you agree to our terms," the frost giantess said.

"Joutenheim folk play dirty, no wonder I'm one of you. However, I must warn you that Asgardians fight dirty; we fight we don't play," I said.

"I am determined to get what I want," the frost giantess said.

"What is it you want?" I asked.

"The throne of Joutenheim," she said simply.

"I can grant that for you. As the prince, can't I just turn it over to someone?" I asked.

"Not entirely… We have customs as well, they wouldn't be happy with a change of bloodline. I only want to marry you and-" she shuttered, "-having your child, because it's the easiest way to the throne. Don't mistake me for being manipulated though and being the frost giant puppet, no, I will kill that Migardian if I don't get the throne," she said.

"Kill her and you'll die a thousand deaths," I glared.

"Are you threatening me?!" she hissed.

"I'm telling you your future should you hurt my mate," I shrugged.

"And to think that I was going to bring out your Migardian to help bribe you. I'm not going to let you see her today after that, when you come to marry me, maybe I'll allow you to say your goodbyes," she said.

"Wait, please, I'm sorry-"I started.

"Goodbye," she glared.

And with a blink, I was back in Asgard. I looked around for something to let out my anger with. Violently, I picked up a rock from the ground and examined it for a second. Frost began surrounding the edges when I threw it.

"Prince Loki, your weapons are ready!" shouted the blacksmith.

I rushed into the blacksmith's den. Thor had the mjolnir in hand, all the warriors three held freshly sharp weapons. My wavy, light, sword was sharp as well. Thanking the blacksmith, I took our things and ran towards the bifrost.

"Have you told Jane?" I hollered to Thor as we ran down the broken bridge.

"I told her," Thor nodded.

"Trust me, men!" I shouted.

We ran at full speed to the bridge. The broken part neared and neared until finally I reached the end. Ten paces from the end, Thor shouted to me.

"Loki!" he screamed.

"Jump," I shouted back.

Thor shouted as I tossed myself off the bridge, but his screams changed when he jumped too. The warriors bellowed cries of war as they jumped off. I reached out and grabbed Thor's hand, he grabbed Hogun's, Hogun grabbed Frandral's and Frandral, Volstagg's. Energy surged through me and I could feel it pulsing as I had on Migard where I fell from the bifrost.

"To Joutenheim," I groaned.

Once again, I was being crushed horribly from everywhere, but just before I was about to scream I felt perfect… calm and safe and sleepy. All at once, the crushing sensation returned, this time it lasted longer. Thor cursed at me a bit during the longer crushing part, and finally stopped when the sensation eased away. Once the last bits of pain edged away, the air grew cold as ice and I knew that we had arrived.


	21. Chapter 21 Dreams

**Chapter 21**

**A/N: Wow, the story got so dark... It will get a bit happier, then a bit rougher but don't worry- I hate torturing characters. It hurts, in here(motions towards heart) I love you all so much and am exceedingly grateful for your reviews/favorites/follows. It really warms my heart. Thank you all soo much!**

_Recap: Loki is going after Darcy. He is going to save her, he has to! He has his weapons sharpens and some Thor quotes come up. I hope you saw what I did there._

***Darcy's P.O.V***

…Loki was next to me, he was holding my hand. I smiled to him and wrapped my arms around him; it felt like I hadn't seen him in years. He looked at me in my eyes sadly, I gave him a sad smile and my eyes got all teary, so I began to cry.

"Please don't cry," Loki whispered.

"It was horrible," I whimpered.

"I know, I know my darling. You are so strong to have endured that, I don't know what I would have done if-"his voice cracked and next thing I knew, he was weeping too.

My heart shattered into a million pieces to see all this sadness in his eyes, and I did the only thing I could think of; I smashed my lips onto his. Loki's hands pulled me closer, crushing my body into his. Next thing I knew, we were on the bed; I was on his laps.

"I love you Darcy," he whispered staring into my eyes.

Unable to look away from his forest green eyes, I studied them for any hint of a lie. I smiled when I saw none; this was my Loki and I kissed him once again before responding.

"I love you too," I whispered back.

He took my hand and I snuggled into his chest with my eyes closed. He was with me, I had him and he had me. Everything seemed perfect, fine, whole. When he pulled away, we were in the garden of Asgard. I looked around; it looked weird, distorted.

Loki splashed me with water, but I didn't feel it's coolness like I had the last time. I giggled and splashed him and he pulled me close and kissed me once more.

"Sif is coming," Loki said suddenly, demolishing our moment.

He got up and kissed me one more time. Sadly, I watched him leave and Lady Sif, twenty feet taller than me walked over to me. I stared up at her giant face and watched her features turn blue, into Adrianice.

"Loki only used you," Adrianice spat.

"No, go away!" I screamed, throwing myself on the floor.

…Loki glared at me, we were in the sand and I had just hit him with my car. His eyes were menacing and evil, I was terrified. How hadn't I noticed the wild, tortured look in his eyes from the moment I met him?!

"Um… are you Asgardian?" I blurted out.

He turned quickly and his green eyes flashed anger at me. He glared and said, "I asked you a question! How dare you respond to me with such, such disrespect?"

Shocked at his tone, I glared back. It was a natural defense; I couldn't control my sudden fits of anger. But, as he glowered at me and I could feel myself growing weak.

"Loki-"I started whimpering.

"Prince Loki! How dare a mewling quim such as yourself address me in such a tone?!" Loki hissed.

"I- I love you," I whispered.

"Y- You love me?! What do you want me to respond? That I love you? Of course I don't you stupid Migardian, I have no need to put up with your stupidity- why I should just destroy you on the spot," Loki glared.

Wide eyed, I stepped back a few steps. I was crying in the next second, Loki's death threat completely forgotten. The only part that stayed with me was the part when he said that he didn't love me. Then, I remembered something; Adrianice's attempts to turn me against Loki.

My hands flew to my ears and I began screaming as I shut my eyes and felt a burning sensation in my arms…

Painfully, my eyes flew open. I looked around. I was in a frozen jail cell in Joutenheim. It was all just a dream. Because of the cold, I wrapped my arms around myself and tried to stop the shivering.

Loki, he didn't need me, how could he? I was just a stupid Migardian. But all those kisses we shared, all those pledges of love… they couldn't have meant nothing. He loved me and I loved him- I thought.


	22. Chapter 22 Rescue Mission

**Chapter 22**

**A/N: Sorry I didn't write a chapter last week, I was SOOO busy! so to make it up to you, I made this week's chapter extra long! I've been working on it all week and I hope you like it! I love you guys! P.S: I was rewatching this series and my ship sank :0 I started crying :P Am I the only one that has cried when my ship sank?**

_Recap: Darcy is in the frost giant castle and taken to a torture chamber- a nice and warm room where she will be kept alive._

***Loki's P.O.V***

We were running through the ice, the ice castle had been visible for minutes and upon its first sight, we charged straight at it. So far we hadn't been seen, or so I thought. Our breaths came out in puffs of steam. Naturally, I wasn't bothered by the cold, but I noticed Thor and the Warriors rubbing their arms as we ran.

Poor Darcy forced to stay in these freezing temperatures. We couldn't move fast enough. I wished that we had brought horses, but they would have made too much noise and we wanted to be in and out of the castle quick and unnoticed.

Suddenly, Thor smashed into something and was tossed six feet back. We stopped, the warriors three rushed to him, but Thor roared.

"I saw nothing there!" he shouted in a tantrum.

With worried eyes, I looked up to see the snow white clouds begin to darken above us. I hurried to him and thrust him back onto his feet.

"Calm down, brother, you're showing them where we are," I hissed with a finger pointed to the sky.

Glowering, Thor looked up and then nodded. He took deep breaths to calm himself down; Volstagg began muttering things to Thor that caused him to chuckle. Cautiously, I walked forward with an arm stretched out. My hand hit something after twenty paces; it felt like an ice wall, but I could see straight through it.

A grin spread across my face; the ice-field spell, I had read about it ages ago and mastered it too. Countless times, Thor would run down the hall and smash into it. I'd laugh on the other side, but by the time Odin arrived, I had made the ice-field disappear.

With my hand still on the wall, I began muttering the familiar incantation; however I was careful to remove only a bit of the field for we did not want to get noticed. A thin, blue strip outlined the hole in the ice-field.

"Hurry, "I whispered stepping through the loop.

Promptly, Thor and The Warriors three followed me. I turned and recast the spell. I looked to the left and right of me; all the trees that outlined the ice-field had semi-blue trunks. As we ran ahead, I committed that to my memory.

Half an hour of running later, we reached the ice desert. We only had half an hour to an hour of running left; we could now faintly see the wall and see the ice castle a whole lot better. Laying low, and trying not to be too noticeable, we ran. I remembered a spell to make us invisible, so I cast it quietly.

As we ran, I had a feeling that they knew that we were coming. Nothing had attacked us; this had been way too easy. Hopefully they didn't even know we were here, but something in my gut told me otherwise.

I devised a plan on our exit. If they knew we were here, it would be harder, but if they didn't we could sneak out and go back to where we had fallen. That was the only place where there was enough energy to leave. Without the bifrost, this would be a bit hard, but I could manage as I had all these other times. If they knew we were here, we could battle our way out and get out of the ice-field and then I would re-close it with a strong binding spell that would slow them down. Obviously they'd have mystics on our tail as well-I'm known for my magic- but it would take them a couple of minutes to realize what spell I have casted and cast their spells. Hopefully they wouldn't see past my invisibility spell; they knew the spell reverser.

It grew bigger and bigger as we went, but finally we reached the ice wall. We stopped at it and took a minute to catch our breaths.

"I know what spell to use, this will feel weird and may hurt a bit," I warned, "Don't yell."

My eyes closed and I summoned energy.

"_hguorht ssap," _I muttered.

Gasps erupted from behind me and I opened my eyes too. I could see every particle, every atom in the wall and they all vibrated quickly in place. I walked through it; it felt like a massage of electricity. I knew that they were following me, so I did not stop.

When we passed through the wall, I repeated the same spell and my vision returned to normal. Now we were at the base of the castle. As we walked quietly, I noticed our reflections in the glass. I tried to re-cast the invisibility spell, but it wouldn't work inside the walls of the castle.

"I know the way," Hogun said.

He had been held in the prisons here ages ago. I know not why they decided against killing him, but I was thankful that they did. We followed Hogun into the castle where the temperature automatically dropped lower.

As we ran down countless passage ways, the halls grew narrower. The stairs down to the dungeons below ground were slippery and we almost fell to our deaths too many times. We reached the door, and I went ahead and opened it.

My had turned blue when I touched the door knob; they would have gotten frost burn or worse by touching it. I turned the knob and walked in; there were cells along the walls.

"Darcy?" I shouted.

Grunts of prisoners begging me to help them out were heard, but when they saw me in Asgardian clothing they hushed quickly.

"Loki?" A voice called back.

"Darcy?" I repeated.

I ran down the long hall, looking at every cell, every creature, but not seeing my Darcy. Turning into my brother, I fell on the floor and started crying angrily. The tears burned as they came down my cheek, they were much warmer than the environment around me.

"Stop, wait," a voice called, "It's me, Sif!"

Turning, I saw Sif standing straight up in the cell next to me. Her hair had bits of ice in it and she looked afraid. When she saw the rest of us, she looked relieved.

"Let me out," she begged.

"When were _you_ captured?" Thor boomed as I magiked the door open.

"About two months ago," Sif whispered.

"Not possible, I saw you in the gardens only too recently," I gasped.

"I wasn't there… how are you alive?" Sif asked as she stepped out of her cell.

"Long story, how have you been here for two months?" I asked.

"I know where she is," Hogun interrupted.

"Who?" Sif asked.

"We're here to rescue my mate," I said.

"You have a mate?" Sif snorted.

"No time for questions, follow us quietly," I ordered as we began leaving.

"Not so fast," A deep voice from behind me said.

All at once, the doors of the jails opened; these weren't prisoners, they were guards.

"Get out, hurry," I shouted to my allies.

They charged out trusting me, but slaying every frost giant that touched them. I too, killed anyone that got too close, but when I reached the door I shut it behind me, binding it with a spell.

"Can't they break your spell?" Thor panted as we followed Hogun up the stairs.

"No, these were guards, not mystics," I answered.

We ran for a short while this time before we reached another ice hallway, this one had a weird door at the end with Frost Giant writing on it.

"What does it say?" Thor asked me.

"Oh, so you ask the frost giant," I hissed as I walked up to it.

"No, it's not like that-"Thor started.

"I know, brother; I studied their language luckily," I chuckled.

My heart froze when I read the words. _Torture Chamber. _Without telling Thor what it read, I heaved the door open. Heat radiated from the inside and when I got in, the temperature rose all too quickly. It was still cold enough for a frost giant to survive comfortably in, but it was warm in comparison to the outside weather.

I heard shouts of frost giants inside heated rooms. This must have been torture for them, but for Darcy this would be comforting.

"Darcy?" I called.

At first there was no response, but then I heard a hoarse voice call back, "Loki?"

Relieved, I ran down the hall, screaming her name and she called mines back. When I reached her door, I looked through the small barred window. My heart felt whole, yet in so much pain when I saw her. She was pale, and looked very sick with bags under her eyes yet she still looked unbelievably beautiful.

"Step back," I ordered.

Her soft little footsteps hurried back and I kicked down the door. I stood in the doorway and we just stayed looking at one another for a few seconds before we ran at each other. Darcy flew into my arms and I kissed her on the lips. We would have kissed for an eternity if we hadn't been interrupted.

"That's your mate? She's too good for you," Sif chuckled.

"I know that," I glared.

A faint blush appeared on Darcy's frozen cheeks. This made me smile, but it all too quickly turned into a frown.

"We must leave now," Hogun said.

"We weren't attacked. They know we're here," I nodded, "Everything will be fine now," I whispered to Darcy.

I took off my cape and wrapped it around her like a baby and picked her up in my arms. This time, I led the way out. We made it to the front hall before we were attacked.

"I wouldn't leave now if I were you. You are surrounded, and we can kill your Migardian if you do not listen," A voice said when we were in the middle of the hall.

Turning to the front, where the thrones sat, I saw the frost giantess appear from nowhere in a dress. I looked around to see frost giants all along the walls and at the doors. Damn, was my first thought when I realized that we really were surrounded. They were invisible when we got here and by the looks of it, they were expecting a wedding.

"Adrianice," Darcy whispered in fear.

"It's her," Sif growled at the same time.

When I put Darcy down, I saw the fear in her eyes. She pulled down my cape and pulled up the sleeves on her dress to reveal blue marks on her arms. I gasped, and then turned to face the frost giantess.

"Now we have you, come up here Loki it is time for our wedding," She ordered.

Slowly, I walked up to her. When I reached her, she looked at me, smugly. I forced myself not to glare; I had a plan.

"Let them go and I'll marry you, but not until they are gone," I said.

"Fine, but there will be some guards outside with them until we are married," she said.

"I'm okay with that," I nodded.

"Never talk like that again. You sound like a dumb Migardian," she advised.

"I'm okay with that too," I said.

The frost giantess glared at me and raised her right hand. Guards escorted Darcy, Thor, Sif, and the warriors three out. Darcy cried my name, but Thor gently pushed her out; he must have known that I had a plan. As soon as they were safely out, I walked up to the frost giantess; she took a cautious step back.

"Don't worry, I just want to ask your name," I said, gently.

The dumb woman looked flattered and a dark blue blush spread across her cheek. Her smile turned a little less mean, but still very suspicious.

"Adrianice," she said in a lighter tone, "Do you mind changing into your original form?"

"Of course," I flushed.

She fell for me? It was so obvious. How? Had she heard of my stories or something? Or was I actually that nice looking? Anyways, I shut my eyes and imagined the bluest frost giant ever. I muttered the same exact words Odin said when he saw me.

"_tnaig tsorf," _I muttered.

Warm water fell through me, or so it felt, and for a second I felt naked. I looked down, terrified, but my clothes were on. I raised my hand and saw a blue, hand. My stomach froze as it did the first time I saw myself this way, but I couldn't let it show. I put on my most charming smile and stretched out my hand.

"Is this better?" I asked, a slight shake to my voice.

She smiled; this made her know that I was acting and was exactly where I wanted it to go. The smug look on her face returned and she took my hand as if she owned me.

"Yes," she announced.

Next, she did the most wretched thing I could think of. She embraced me! She actually felt around the same temperature as me, but she was obviously bigger. I grinned, my head on her shoulder, and put my arm around her and closed my eyes. Mentally, I conjured the ice knife, a weapon available to all frost giants, and before she could be warned I stabbed it into her side.

"Get him!" Roared a frost giant.

Adrianice gasped in pain on the floor and groaned, I suspect as she pulled out the ice knife. I closed my eyes and disappeared. Next thing I knew, I was in front of the castle with Darcy, on Thor's shoulder and Lady Sif and the Warriors three. The guards who escorted them were on the floor, slayed.

"Brother?" Thor coughed.

"Run!" I shouted.

We all dashed to the ice wall, and I muttered the spell to get us through it. Darcy was being carried by Thor, and as much as I wanted to carry her I was needed to say the spells. Volstagg ran ahead to hit the ice field, but we never reached the blue trunked trees.

"The Ice mutt!" Sif roared.

I turned and saw a giant creature like the one that attacked us last time we were in Joutenheim. It jumped and opened its mouth to devour Sif when a bolt of lightning attempted to strike it. The ice mutt swished out of the way, but another bright light blinded us all.

Darcy's scream was the first thing I heard, and I was on top of her, blocking her from any danger with my body. I looked up to see my father once again on the giant horse.

"We must go," Odin shouted.

In a sudden gust of wind, we were all crushed, and then stretched out to normal. When I opened my eyes, we were in… the bifrost? I looked over to Darcy who was laying limp on Thor's shoulder. I ran to her and took her from my brother's arms. My love was unconscious, but still breathing.

"Take her to the healers," Odin ordered.

And for once, he didn't need to tell me twice. Almost running, we started back to Asgard. The time for questions was not now.

As we ran, Sif murmured, "This has happened before."


	23. Chapter 23 Will you Marry me?

**Chapter 23**

**A/N: Heeey! How's it going?! You guys like the story so far? I feel content with it. Review please**

***Darcy's P.O.V***

"You're going to be fine, Darcy," a voice murmured over and over again, "I love you."

I vaguely recognized it, I knew it was someone important, but I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes and see who it was. So I snoozed off again….

"She's been out for two weeks, is this normal?" the same voice asked frantically.

"She was in Joutenheim…" Everything else blurred out once again….

"We can attempt this spell, but if she does not wake up from it, it means she was not meant to wake up."

"Please Darcy, please," a voice whispered…

Someone was sobbing. Multiple someone's were. Was I dead? I opened my eyes. I was sitting lying in a giant bed, Loki was sitting on the bed right next to me, Jane was in Thor's arms sobbing, Frigga and Odin were behind Loki, not on the bed, but standing looking at the floor, Frigga was biting her lips, shaking a bit, tears streaming down her cheek. But no one looked at me. Loki was crying too, his head on my lap, his shoulders shaking uncontrollably. All at once, I recalled everything; Joutenheim, Adrianice, Loki…

"Loki?" I rasped.

My voice was incredibly raspy. And I felt like I had a bad cold with sore muscles, but other than that I didn't feel anything out of the ordinary. As soon as I spoke, Loki's head popped up, his eyes were red, he looked me in the eyes, his green eyes searching my face for only a second, and then he hugged me tightly.

"Darcy, my darling, oh, Darcy it worked! The spell worked!" Loki cried.

"I'm fine, Loki… I think I just have a cold," I whispered.

"You're fine?!" Loki asked, sounding nearly insane.

He pulled away immediately and searched my face again; he looked all over me this time, his eyes resting on my arm. I looked at it; there were still blue finger prints.

"Migardians are incredibly stupid! You are most certainly not fine! You could have died, my love! You could have died and it would have been my entire fault! I should be the one sick, I wish I were dead! This was my entire fault! I am stupider than a drunken-"Loki rambled.

He was sounding like Romeo and as hot as it was, I didn't want him blaming himself, so I brought my lips to his. At first, I thought he would pull away immediately; I only wanted a short kiss because his parents were here, but he kissed me back enthusiastically. His hands went around me as they always did, and I quickly forgot my audience. Loki's hand moved to my waist, and slowly higher-

"Oh, honey, please stop! Don't take her maiden head in front of your own parents! You aren't even married," Frigga wailed.

Loki froze and pulled away, blushing heavily. I was too, so I brought my knees up, wrapped my hand around them, and closed my eyes tightly.

"Mother!" Loki roared, "I know the rules!"

"I'm sorry for embarrassing you both. I'm so happy that you are awake, Darcy, I was so heartbroken… tell me, how did they take you?" Frigga asked.

Gracefully, she came and sat next to me on the bed. Loki wouldn't budge to make room for her, so she awkwardly reached out and held my hand in hers.

"I was reading Harry Potter and someone on the door knocked. I started to go to it, when I noticed that the door was frozen solid, and I ran away from it, dropping my book and everything. The door was kicked down and I ran to the bathroom. Someone wearing a glove shoved me forward and I hit my head on the bathtub… next thing I knew I was in Joutenheim," I sniffled.

"You're alright now, my love, you're all right," Loki cooed, putting his arms around me.

"We'll leave you two alone," Frigga said, leaving.

Odin who hadn't said anything the entire time followed her out. Thor looked at me and smiled. Jane waved, but she too left with Thor after giving me a hug. Loki and I were alone, finally…

"Can you clear things up for me?" I asked Loki. He gaped at me, confused. "Could you please explain to me what happened?" I asked.

Angrily, he explained how he found out about Adrianice and how she came to him in a vision. Then he talked about how he, Thor, and the Warriors Three came to rescue me, then they found Sif in the dungeons. The Sif I had initially met wasn't Sif, in fact it was Adrianice disguised as her. I shuddered, knowing that she could have taken me then and there when we were alone in the garden.

Loki told about how he found me, and they took me to the front. He stabbed Adrianice, he didn't know if she died or not, but hoped that she had died. Then, Odin came and rescued us and we got to Asgard. He brought me to the infermery and they healed me.

"I'm so happy you're home," Loki whispered, hugging me.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you as well," Loki whispered and he kissed me one last time before I dozed off again.

I was in the infirmary for the rest of that week, but after that I was fine. Loki had been in the infirmary every day I was. He was the first thing I saw in the morning, last thing I saw at night. Finally, things were back to normal, or as they were before I went and got kidnapped.

"Darcy?" Loki asked one afternoon when we were in the room, reading.

"Yes?" I asked, looking up.

Both Loki and I were on the sofa, my head was on his laps. He looked awkward and terrified. I sat up quickly and put Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows down. Loki put down his Asgardian book and took my hands. He stood me up and kissed me passionately once, then he lowered down… he got down on one knee; I gasped and took a step back, blushing. Loki pulled out a small box and opened it, inside was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen.

"Darcy Lewis, will you do me the honor… of marrying me?" Loki stammered nervously.

In response, I kneeled down to be at his level, and kissed him. I was lying on top of him kissing, and I pulled away for a breath, he was looking at me with sparkling, happy, green eyes.

"Yes, Loki, of course," I blushed.

Things felt perfect for that instant. We kissed again, our lips glued together, his hands on my waist and mines on his chest. Then, he put me on his laps and sat up. He opened the box again and took out the ring with shaky hands. I smiled and gave him my left hand. Our hands were a bit sweaty with nerves, but it didn't matter in that second. He put the ring on my ring finger and I looked at my fingers, then back at him.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," he whispered.

We kissed once again, and we climbed on the couch this time. Our lips were puzzle pieces that fit perfectly together. Right when we were getting comfortable, the door was knocked off its hinges once again. We froze and turned to the door, Thor stood in the door looking red.

"What brother?" Loki glared, "Shouldn't you be helping to set up for your wedding tomorrow?"

"The castle is under attack, frost giants, you need to leave now, they think you're here," Thor panted.

Loki's eyes went wide; I climbed off his laps and hurried to the door. I looked down the hall, no one; they hadn't reached here yet.

"Is she-"I started.

"Adrianice is dead. They seek vengeance," Thor said.

Stiff from the fear, I turned my head to see Loki who was actually smiling. I ran up to him and took his right hand with my left. Thor gasped from the door.

"Are you two engaged?" Thor asked.

"Yes," Loki said his smile widening.

"You little copycat, you always had to copy me brother," Thor chuckled before embracing his brother, "Congratulations."

These people were crazy. Their castle was under attack, yet they still had time to congratulate each other on getting engaged?!

"Where will you seek refuge?" Thor asked.

"Migard. Can we please go there?" Jane asked.

Thor stepped away from the door, Jane stepped into the room shyly, and her eyes searched the room for a second, and then looked back at us.

"Will you take her with you?" Thor begged.

"What?! You mean, you're not coming?" Jane cried.

"I must stay and fight," Thor said.

"Then I'm not going anywhere," Jane said.

"Jane-"

"No, you already left me once, I didn't hear from you for a year!" Jane hissed.

"Jane, I love you so much but-"

"But I'm not worth it," Jane whispered.

She ran sobbing into my arms. I was shocked, from where had she concluded this?! He was obviously head over heels for her! Was I the only sane one here?!

"Fine, I shall come with you," Thor groaned.

"If you don't want to, don't," Jane sniffled.

To prove how much he wanted to go, Thor picked Jane up, out of my arms, and kissed her. I stepped back; he was spinning her. They were practically eating each other's faces! I hoped Loki and I didn't look like that!

"All right then," Loki said. He took my hand, I took Jane's and Jane took Thor's hand. When we were all lined up, Loki added, "To Migard."


	24. Chapter 24 Migard Again

**Chapter 24**

**A/N: Well, this story is almost over :'( Only a few more chapters... I think I'm going to start another story this weekend... I 've already started writing it, but worry not, this story is still my priority.I know I posted this one irregularly-its the middle of the week and not the weekend- but I'm hoping to write two chapters this week because this one is so short. I love you all and thank you so much for reading and your reviews!**

_Recap: Last chapter, Loki asked Darcy to marry him! They're engaged! However, just as they began kissing, Thor intterupted with good news and bad news. Good news: Adrianice is dead. Bad news: The frost giants are now attacking Asgard... Loki and Thor and Jane and Darcy escaped to Migard! And here they are..._

***Loki's P.O.V***

There wasn't enough energy to transport us to Migard safely. This trip felt more painful than the others because we had to squeeze through a tiny amount of energy. When we finally landed, Darcy's arms were clutching me tightly. When we landed, I fell on the floor, Darcy fell on top of me… we were on sand...

Darcy got up first, and I copied her. When I finally opened my eyes, I saw a most unwelcoming sight. A large number of men in black suits, and- was that Erik Selvig? Darcy took my hand, nervously… I could feel it; they knew I had destroyed their city ages ago.

"Let the humans go," Shouted a man.

Savage like, I turned to the man. Agent Coulson had said that, I realized. He was staring at us worriedly.

"He's not bad, please, don't hurt him," Darcy shouted back.

"Um… Darcy Lewis, Jane Foster, please come here," Coulson shouted.

"No!" Jane shouted back.

"What will you do if we go?" Darcy asked.

"Avenge the lives lost, the lives _he _took," Agent Barton said.

"No! Please, he didn't mean it-"Darcy started.

"We'll give you to the count of ten to get away from them or else you will be taken down too," Agent Coulson shouted.

Darcy. They couldn't hurt her, but I didn't have enough energy to transport us out of here… and Thor, Thor was innocent. He had done nothing wrong, why would they hurt him?

"Darcy, get out of here," I whispered.

"I'm not leaving you," Darcy whispered.

"You have to… I'm immortal, they can't kill me," I lied.

I wasn't exactly sure if they could kill me or not… I know that some 'immortals' have died before… Quickly, I pulled Darcy up and kissed her. Her small hands entangled in my hair. Our kiss was urgent, passionate, as much as I hated too, I pulled her off of me.

"Go now, I have a plan," I lied.

Darcy nodded tearfully and walked over to Jane. She took Jane's hand and led her back along with everyone else. Thor and I only had a matter of twenty seconds. Quickly, I stood in front of my brother.

"Thor did nothing, it was all me. Try to remember, he was the one who saved you!" I screamed.

I turned; the people who were aiming at Thor lowered their guns. Gulping, I realized that our time was up. _Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! _A trillion loud noises were heard. But then… I felt nothing…

**P.S: (Nerd mode Activate!) I recently found out that in Norse Mythology, Loki actually marries a frost giantess... I didn't even know that when I was writing about Adrianice, how interesting! (-0-0-) Like my Harry Potter/Nerd face?**

**P.S.S: PLEASE READ THIS: I'm torn between two ideas for my next story, I will eventually do them both, but this one will start as soon as next week, so here are your options:**

**A. Darcy is going out with Steve (Captain America) and she hangs out with the Avengers and everything, but one day she is Captured(hint hint) by Loki!**

**B. Jane and Darcy move to New York to work with SHIELD THERE! Thor and Loki come into the picture; Loki was banished to Migard with no magic, and now he has to be babysited by his older brother. Thor loves his brother and hense, is happy to take care of him, but Darcy doesn't particularly like Loki... Will they ever become something more?**

**P.M me, or something to let me know your choice**


	25. Chapter 25 He's Dead

**Chapter 25**

**A/N: It's soo dark! Waaah! Wait... why am I complianing? I wrote it! Lol... still, Sorry if it makes you sad... Don't forget, I posted a chapter earlier in the week, so if you read this like on sundays or saturdays, then you may have missed a chapter. (I posted two this week, Chapters 24 and 25)**

_Recap: Last Chapter, Thor, Loki, Darcy, and Jane land on Migard... SHIELD is waiting for them, They tell Loki to let Jane and Darcy free. Loki throws Darcy with SHIELD so that she doesn't get hurt... Loki tells SHIELD that Thor is innocent, they lower their guns on him and then..._

***Darcy's P.O.V***

Countless guns all shot at once. My arms were being held back, they were restraining me. My brain did not comprehend what happened next. It almost looked like they shot Loki… he appeared to be hit multiple times; he fell to the floor in a heap… Thor turned to his brother, and roared in fury, guns were raised at him, but he used his hammer to fly up in the air.

Why was Thor acting like this? Loki was just going to get back up and laugh-I was used to his dumb tricks. I looked at him expectantly, he looked… _blue. _What was going on? Slowly, he changed colors in front of us… he didn't get up.

"Loki?" I called.

Lightning struck each of the cars… There was no sign of Thor. The people in black suits were fleeing, confusing me… My eyes couldn't leave Loki; I wanted to see him turn back… his trick was cool, but I just wanted _my Loki_ back now. An agent grabbed my arm and began to drag me with him. Then it clicked. These monsters, these mewling quims just shot Loki. Wrestling them, I tried to flee towards him, but they just kept pulling.

"Help me!" I screamed to the sky, praying that Thor could hear me.

Lightning struck near us, the men fled, I ran straight to Loki. He was blue… unnaturally blue. He looked different, but I still neared him. Was this what happened to Asgardians when they died? Died.

"Loki!" I cried.

I fell on his body that was still bleeding. In this blue form, he was still my Loki. I couldn't lose him. Sobbing, I pulled off my shirt and tried to dry the blood. Maybe I could stop the bleeding… I looked at his chest…

"You're not wearing your damn shield! You idiot! Loki, wake up right now! Loki, Loki, please! Wake up! You're not dead! You're freaking immortal! Get up right now!" I sobbed.

My heart shattered. We were getting married. He would bounce up and get revenge on these stupid Migardians right now! He had to… I opened his shirt to see many bullet holes. They didn't hit his head. He wasn't breathing.

"Damn it! Loki, if you don't get up right now…" I wept.

I don't know when the lightning stopped. I don't know when a red cape was draped around me… I just remember being pried away from him… Someone kept on telling me, 'He's dead, Darcy, He's dead! I'm so sorry...' then, I was being taken in a car…

* * *

The next day I woke up in Jane's apartment. I was in her bed… Suddenly, I remembered. Loki. Quickly, I tossed the blankets off of me. I was wearing one of Jane's shirts, I ran out the door and into her living room. There was no sign of Thor or Jane.

On the Sofa, I saw something that didn't belong. Shoes sticking out… hurried to the sofa. Blue Loki was laid out on it. His shirt was still open; the bullets were all taken out. Gently, I placed my hand on his forehead.

"Wake up, Loki, We're in Jane's house, we're safe," I whispered to him.

He didn't stir… had he been shot with those drugs? I looked at his chest. It wasn't moving. I placed a hand on his chest, no heartbeat. He was cold…

"Loki, please don't do this to me!" I groaned, "Please!"

Weeping on him, I shook him and shook him. He wouldn't wake up. Angrily, I got up and screamed, throwing myself on the floor. This wasn't fair! He… he could not be dead. I loved him with all my heart and I knew that he was not dead.

His green cape was under his head as a pillow. I pulled it away, and covered him with it. I cried on him and cried on him and just cried.

"Loki, if you don't wake up right now, I'm going to kill myself," I warned.

I stared at him intently. This was the part where he was supposed to realize that his stupid prank had gone too far. That he was seriously being hurtful.

"Get up," I pleaded, "I'm seriously going to do it!"

Hastily, I hurried to the kitchen and brought back a knife. I was in front of him, and I uncovered his face so that he could see me… even though his eyes were closed. With a shaky hand, I showed my wrist to him, and put the knife to my wrist.

"I swear, Loki, I'm going to do it," I sniffled.

He wouldn't move. He was actually gone… then I would join him, I decided. I pulled the knife back, and got ready to slash, when the door opened. Something zapped me, I felt an electric shock that made me drop the knife. Angrily, I turned to see Jane gaping at me with teary eyes, and Thor on his way to me. He wrapped his arms around me and grabbed my hands. I tried to wrestle against him, but it was no use.

"Let go of me right freaking now!" I screamed, "I don't want to be here! Just kill me!"

Thor led me to Jane's room, and I heard Jane following me. People were controlling me too much. I didn't want to do this.

"I hate you! I hate you both, let me die!" I shouted.

"Darcy, we are your friends, try and think-"Thor pleaded.

He tossed me on the bed, and I jumped up. Next thing I knew, Loki's cape was being spread on me, and I clutched it tightly.

"He's not dead… You don't die do you?" I asked Thor.

"We live a longer amount of time than Migardians, but yes, we-"

"Stop lying to me! Please tell me that Loki is coming back! Isn't there magic that you could use?" I cried.

"There might be-"

"Take me to Asgard," I pleaded.

"He is my brother, I love him with all of my heart, but I cannot transport us Darcy. I don't have magic like Loki…" Thor chocked.

It seemed like he began crying too then, he left the room in a rush, and Jane came to sit next to me. She put her arms around me and soothed me until I fell asleep.


	26. Chapter 26 Underworld

**Chapter 26**

**A/N: Thanks for reading you guys. you know it's close to the end cause my POV pattern has been disrupted :0. Looks like I'm going with B for my next fanfic, but don't worry A, I'll get to you... soon(said like a creepy stalker) ENJOY!**

*******Odin's P.O.V***

Things were difficult. I had taken the child of Laufey and raised him as my own. He turned bad on me, not my fault. I did not show favoritism, I loved them both… Perhaps, I shouldn't have raised them both thinking that they would become kings; however they were both born to become kings. Still today I do not regret taking that tiny blue child.

He was so mischievous, and it made me laugh. He was kind and sweet and caring-when he was not angry. When he grew angry he would throw tantrums as bad as his brother, if not worse because he did not let his anger show much.

After Thor was banished, Loki changed. He acted different, I should have seen the change in his hart, but I couldn't I had too much to worry about. I didn't want to lose any of my sons, but I lost Loki anyways….

I thank the nine realms that Loki found that mortal and that Thor did too. Who would have known that Migardians were so useful? Mentally, I praised myself for saving their race; I was rewarded greatly. And then, Loki was gone…

The frost giants attacked the castle, Loki, Thor and their mates fled. We battled them, Lady Sif and the warriors three guarded the Tesseract. It was an easy win and I made another treaty with them, we gave them money that they would need in return they would not attack us. When I got back to Lady Sif and The warriors three, they looked at me angrily.

"I was trapped in the frost giant castle and you repay me by locking me up without the ability to kill any of them when we finally get a chance to legally attack them?!" Sif grumbled as she walked out droopily.

The rest of them bowed and hurried after her. With the frost giants gone, Loki could come home! He would bring Thor, we could have Jane and Thor's wedding as soon as tomorrow! And in a few weeks, Darcy and Loki's wedding too! With my heart lifted, I hurried to meet Heimdall. Along the way, I got distracted by a chef who had accidentally made too much food-I had to help him!

So, I took a quick lunch break; I was tired from battle. I ate five plates; I was just starting on my fifth plate when I heard an anguished cry. Frigga! I heard her weeping, and her footsteps running. Quickly, I hurried out to meet her and found her on the floor, hitting it with her fists and weeping.

"What happened?" I asked suddenly.

"Loki! My Loki! My son, my son!" Frigga wept.

Frozen, I watched her weep on the floor for a few seconds, and then I heard heavy footsteps. I turned down the hallway and saw Heimdall running to us.

"Loki is dead," Heimdall panted.

"WHAT?!" I roared.

"I'm sorry," Heimdall said.

"I saw him, I saw my child die! Those stupid Migardians, those stupid, stupid creatures! Why did we ever help them?! We must destroy the race, we must prove that we are unforgiving; we must prove that-"Frigga sobbed.

"Stop," I hissed.

She sounded like Loki and it was killing me. My son, the son I had saved from someplace horrible, dead. I looked to Heimdall and tried my best to hide my feelings.

"Take me to the bifrost," I demanded.

Heimdall led me to the Bifrost, Frigga followed, sobbing the entire way. It was just like the first time we lost Loki. How many times would he die? But that's why I had to save him. When I saved him I would keep him in Asgard, safe. He would hopefully never wish to go back to Migard for-

"Darcy!" Heimdall cried, "She's going to try and kill herself!"

If Darcy died, I wouldn't be able to bring her back from the underworld. She wasn't immortal, she would stay forever.

"Where are Jane and Thor?" I asked.

"They're stuck at the apartment door talking to SHIELD," Heimdall reported grimly.

Frigga hissed in fury at the name of the organization that killed our son. Then, she sobbed for Darcy as well; she did not want her soon to be daughter dead.

"Send them in now!" I ordered.

Heimdall shut his eyes for a few seconds, then opened them and nodded. Sighing a sigh of relief, I nodded back… I'd be back in the Odin sleep soon… Frigga cried even more in relief, but then remembered that her son was dead and began weeping even louder. She never seemed to get quiet.

"I shall talk to the keeper of the underworld, I'll get Loki out," I vowed when we reached the bifrost.

"Thank you," Frigga sobbed, "Return fruitful."

Heimdall cast me into the underworld. I opened my eyes; it was hot. I looked around, walls of lave surrounded me, skulls and skeletons of Frost Giants, Migardians, Asgardians, and every creature in the universe surrounded me. I saw a woman on a throne glaring at me she looked kind of like Loki, same straight black hair, same green eyes.

"I come for my son," I said.

"What have you got to trade?" she asked.

"Gold, all the gold you want," I responded.

"What good is gold to me?" she demanded.

Drat. "The beast of your choice will be sacrificed, he will come and serve you in the underworld," I offered.

"How about war?" the keeper of the underworld asked me.

"We cannot do that," I groaned.

"Fine, avenge Loki by killing those who killed him, vow to it and you can take your son right now," she said.

I thought about it for a second. Seemed fine, Loki would love it, so would Darcy and most likely Thor. Who knows about Jane, she seemed like a pacifist to me.

"Agreed," I nodded.

"Loki of Odin son, I call to you!" the keeper of the underworld shouted.

Loki, in his frost giant form, appeared on the floor, in fetal position. His eyes were shut tight and he was muttering things. Immediately, I rushed to his aid murmuring his name.

"Father?" Loki whispered.

"I am here," I responded.

"I want my mother. Please, take me to Frigga," Loki whined.

He reminded me of a time when he was younger whenever he dreamed of something bad he would cry for Frigga. He loved her with all his heart even though I knew he would never truly forgive me.

"I will son. Thank you," I said.

"Perhaps one day I will be in need of your aid. I expect it to be available when I need it," she responded.

With a nod, I shouted to Heimdall and in a second, we were in the bifrost. I tried to run away to avoid what followed, but I did not make it fast enough. A strong forced crashed into Loki who I was still holding, and I fell to the ground. When I got up, I saw, Frigga crushing Loki into her arms. She was sobbing and so was he. I smiled to them, they appeared fine, but then Loki began fading.

"Loki?! What's happening to him?!" Frigga screeched.

Frowning, I turned to him. Loki began shouting 'Mother!' but eventually his screams faded out with him.


	27. Chapter 27 Awakening

**Chapter 27**

**A/N: It's not as good or well written. I'm on vacation and i just got acces to the internet, so sorry i'm late. **

_Recap: Loki died, odin saved him, Darcy tried to kill herself :"(_

***Loki's P.O.V***

I haven't a clue what on earth happened… all I knew was that I had just woken up on a sofa. The last thing I remember was the sound of a thousand shots… and now here I am in Jane's room… was I shot?

Well, I knew that I was under a blanket. My head was covered; it was day time; I could see the light through the blanket. The rattle of plates were audible not too far away. It sounded like someone was cooking. Then, it sounded like someone was taking food to another room. It scared me. Sitting up, I looked over to see that I was in Jane's apartment. Jane was at the door to her bedroom, holding a platter of food. Unaware of me, she opened the door and took the food in. I got up, my chest hurt, but it wasn't unbearable. It felt like I had several bruises on my head and arms, but that wasn't what I was worried about. Who was Jane taking the food to?

The blanket was tossed aside, on the sofa floor, and I slowly walked over to Jane's room. When I was halfway there, I heard a sob; Darcy's sob, soon muffled by Jane. Running, I reached the door and peered in. Darcy was in Jane's arms, sobbing her eyes out and it looked like Jane was crying too…

"He's gone, Darcy… dead," Jane sniffled.

"No, no he's not! He can't be! He's not dead!" Darcy shrieked.

Suddenly, I thought- _where is Thor?_ My heart sank. What happened? SHIELD aimed their guns at me; Thor was next to me… I told them he was innocent-didn't they lower their guns to him? Where was Thor?! Did they kill him? Thinking that horrible thought, I almost began sobbing myself. They couldn't have killed him. He was my big brother and as much as I acted like I didn't, I loved him!

"Where is my brother?" I asked from my door.

Both Darcy and Jane turned to me. Jane screamed and ran to the opposite end of the room; Darcy stared at me with red eyes, then flung herself off the bed, and ran to me. She clashed into me with more strength than Thor or any Asgardian hug I'd ever experienced, and she was on me, bawling into my arms.

"Thank God you're alive! I knew you wouldn't leave me," she whispered in my arms.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You died! You're dead! I saw them shoot you, how are you alive?! You had no pulse…" Jane screamed.

"Frigga," I whispered.

Odin found me. He had taken me with Frigga… he was going to have me seek revenge and kill he who killed me- Agent Coulson! So I would kill him one day, how brilliant.

"Loki, are you alright?" Darcy whimpered.

"I'm fine," I murmured, "Odin brought me back. He made a bargain with the ruler of the underworld."

"Thank goodness. It was all my fault. If I hadn't gotten myself kidnapped… or suggested we come here… I am really just a stupid Migardian," Darcy cried.

Gently at first, she shook in my arms, but gradually her shakes grew more violent. Carrying her, I took her to the living room where I sat, but she just stood there crying.

"Jane, where is my brother?" I demanded.

"He's out talking with SHIELD. He should be back-"

Heavy stomps sounded from the hall of the apartment. The door nearly fell off its hinges as it opened, and Thor stood in the doorway-stunned. Thankfully, I turned my eyes on him.

"Brother," Thor and I said at the same time.

Half running, Darcy and Jane fled out of the way. Thor ran at me, and I accepted his giant bear hug. He was the best big brother in many ways. I was probably the worst younger brother; it was a wonder why he still cared if I was alive or dead.

"Father bargained with the ruler of the underworld for my life back. I'm going to have to kill those who tried to kill me, but he and mother truly did want me back," I sniffled, mentally vowing that this would be the only time I'd show weak sadness in front of Thor again.

"Of course they did! Brother, sometimes I wonder how you can be so smart and so stupid at the same time," Thor groaned.

"Same to you brother," I sighed.

Stepping away from Thor I walked back to Darcy who was beginning to get a hold on her feelings and had stopped crying.

"SHIELD would be disappointed if they knew that you were going to go after some of their agents. We should not forewarn them. Will you take us to Asgard?" Thor asked.

"I will," I nodded.

Darcy reached for my hand, but thought better of it and clasped her own hands together. I turned myself invisible and followed Jane, Thor, and Darcy down the stairs to Jane's van. Jane drove us to the desert. Invisible, I held Darcy's hand throughout the ride, scaring her at first.

When we got to the desert, everyone got out. I un-invisible-ified myself and walked to the center of the energy field here. Slightly annoyed, I realized that I was here way too much. My hand extended to grab Darcy's hand. Thor was with Jane. After waiting a bit, I turned back to see them kissing.

"You two can kiss in Asgard," Darcy shouted.

"We can't," Thor growled.

"What do you mean?" I sighed melodramatically.

"I waited for Thor, now its Thor's turn to wait for me… I'm staying here to publish my works on the Einstein Rosen Bridge as soon as possible. He knows I love him, but as always my career comes first," Jane explained.

"You go girl. Are you guys still getting married?" Darcy asked.

"Of course!" Jane and Thor said at the same time.

"It will be postponed until my love can meet me again and come to stay with me in Asgard," Thor nodded.

"I know how hard it is to leave your love, but can we go before SHIELD knows I'm alive?" I asked.

"Give us one more minute," Thor said.

Nodding, I turned to Darcy so that I wouldn't have to watch them. She wrapped her arms around me, and put our foreheads together. I looked down at her light brown eyes, and she stared up into mines. We stayed like that for a minute, unspeaking, enjoying the moment, then I stepped back and turned to Thor and announced that it was time to leave. Clasping hands, we traveled through my makeshift Einstein Rosen Bridge and landed in Asgard where my parents awaited us once again.


	28. Chapter 28 Asgard Again

**Chapter 28**

**A/N: Oh no! I just remembered that I forgot to give cred to the person who gave me the idea for the ending! Everyone, please give a round of applause to bat3man! Thank you so much! I hope you guys liked it. Hey, do you guys remember that other fan fiction I told you guys that I would write? Well, the first chapter is done and published! It's called NYC if you guys want to check that out.**

_Recap: He's back! Loki, not Voldemort. So, Thor, Darcy, and Loki have now arrived in Asgard… Jane is staying in Asgard to publish her works, but don't worry she and Thor are still very much in love._

***Darcy's P.O.V***

Gently, Loki shoved me aside, I stumbled backwards, Thor caught me and I heard a screech. Finally, our surroundings came into perspective for me. Frigga, Odin, a bunch of guards were standing around us. Frigga came as fast as she could and crushed into Loki as she had the very first time I met her. We were also in the very same place we first landed in Asgard.

"Loki, how many times must you die?! From now on you will stay in Asgard and eat nothing but apples of immortality!" Frigga roared.

After a few minutes of crying, Frigga noticed that Jane was missing.

"Where is Jane?" Frigga asked.

"She has decided that it is my turn to wait for her," Thor growled.

A rumble of thunder sounded from a distance and Frigga rushed over to her other son and began murmuring things to him to prevent a tantrum.

"However," Thor said after he had calmed down a bit, "Darcy has agreed to marry Loki."

With a shriek, Frigga ran to me. This time, there was no Loki to protect me and I braced for impact. Fiercely, Frigga's arms wrapped around me. She kissed me on the cheek and hurried to congratulate her son. To my surprise, Odin stepped up to me with his hand outstretched. Unaware of what to do, I just shook his hand and he pulled me into a hug. You know, it's kind of weird hugging a million year old Asgardian. When he let me go, he went with Frigga to hug Loki.

"Oh we can have the wedding tonight! Everything is ready! The frost giants touched nothing, it will be so beautiful! Unless you want a different dress, Darcy, then we can have it done by tomorrow…" Frigga nodded.

"Mother, on Migard it takes much longer for a wedding to be planned. I'm sure that when Darcy agreed to marry me, she did not foresee that it would happen the same week," Loki said.

"Nonsense, Darcy, _daughter_, dear, would you like to marry my son tomorrow?" Frigga asked.

Almost instantly, her eyes turned into puppy eyes and she stared up to me. She somehow shrunk, making herself seem smaller and weaker and I did not want to let down my future mother in law, so I nodded.

"Thank you! Thank you, Darcy, thank you so much!" Frigga shrieked.

Once again, she towered over me and hugged me. With her right arm, she took my arm, and with her left arm, she took Loki's.

"We must make haste! Hurry, to the castle!" Frigga ordered.

Frigga led us to the carriages. Loki and I were in the same one again, and she hugged us each one more time before sending us off. When we were sitting down, Loki's arm was around me. We were quiet, both nervous and I was kind of scared.

"Aren't you overwhelmed by all of this?" Loki asked.

"No, I am not," I lied.

His emerald green eyes gazed down at mines, and he searched me for any sign of a lie. My eyes stared straight back at him and I did not let my look falter.

"I am a brilliant liar you know, and I have to admit that you are talented," Loki said.

"That's so sweet, but I didn't need you to tell me that," I grinned.

"Of course not," Loki nodded.

"All right, I am kind of nervous… aren't you?" I asked.

"No, I've been waiting for this for as long as I can remember. I never thought it would actually happen," Loki mumbled.

"How? Loki, you're amazing. You always discredit yourself and make yourself seem lesser than what you truly are. How don't you see it?" I asked him.

"I'm not arrogant like my brother. I guess I'm just… shocked," Loki said.

"Shocked?" I asked.

"I don't know… never mind, it doesn't matter," Loki grumbled.

"If we are to be married, you should be more open with your feelings to me," I said.

Smiling, Loki looked to me and then he nodded however he said nothing. Gently, I leaned up and kissed him quickly, then settled back down into his arms. His hand stroked my arm, and we sat silently waiting until the carriage stopped.

"Loki, what is taking you so long?! I recall that you vowed that not until after the wedding would you-" Frigga shouted after only two minutes of our carriage being stopped.

"Stop Mother! We're getting out!" Loki screamed back.

Grumbling incoherently, Loki opened the door and got out, then helped me out. Frigga's pout was visible for only a second, but when she saw me it turned into a giant smile.

"Loki, go with your father. I am going to take my _daughter_ to see her dress," Frigga gushed.

Frigga took my hand that Loki was not holding and yanked me out of his reach, however Loki marched straight up to me and pulled me away from her, then kissed me before sending me off with his mother.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I responded.

Then, I turned into a rag doll as Frigga dragged me about the castle. She was showing me around, to my new home. Then, she took me to the tailor's room and showed me Jane's dress. It was obviously her style, slim, tight, long… Although it was not a side that I liked to show, I kind of had this thing for big poufy dresses. Dissapointed, Frigga looked from Jane's dress to me, and shook her head.

"No, no, no, this is not right… I think we should have a different dress… I have just the design!" Frigga shrieked.

Faster than I thought possible, she ran to the other side of the room and dug out a few boxes. She looked thorough them and returned within the minute with a picture. The dress looked just like Cinderella's wedding dress, yet more… Asgardian. It was poufy and beautiful; at least Frigga had suggested it so that Loki wouldn't know that I had a thing for these types of dresses.

"It's beautiful," I smiled.

"Wonderful. Dragulf!" Frigga shouted.

"Yes, My lady?" a voice asked.

Startled, I turned quickly to see a man with long light blonde hair and glasses looking back at Frigga. He was tall and looked just as a tailor should.

"Make this dress for Darcy by noon tomorrow, please. My Loki is to be wed to her tomorrow evening," Frigga ordered.

Dragulf took the picture and looked between the picture and me. Then, he dug through his pocket for some measuring tape and wrapped it around my waist, measured the length of my arm and all sorts of boring measurements.

"My, she is _small_," he muttered as he measured me.

Softly, I huffed. I wasn't that small. After he finished measuring me, Frigga dismissed him and he hurried out. Frigga smiled and looked me over. She took my arm and led me to her room. Reluctant, I followed her in and she took me to one of her many drawers. Without speaking, she took out a flat box and handed it to me.

Blushing, I opened the velvet box and saw a gold necklace with an emerald in the center. It was not too flashy, but very visible and incredibly beautiful. The gold chain was thin, yet incredibly detailed with vine patterns on it leading up to the emerald.

"Wow," I gasped, "It's so gorgeous."

"It's yours," Frigga said.

"Oh, no, I couldn't possibly," I sighed modestly.

Although I really did want the necklace. I loved it immediately, its gem was the same color as Loki's eyes and that's what really caught my eyes.

"Take it," Frigga said.

"I love it," I said.

"Wear it to the wedding," Frigga ordered.

"Of course," I nodded.

"All right, go change in my bathroom. There's a night gown for you, dinner will be brought to you… it should be here when you're out," Frigga said.

Confused, I turned and saw that there was a second bed in her room pushed up against the wall. Obviously, it was not normally there…

"I'm staying here?" I asked.

Frigga smiled, "Well, the groom cannot see the bride before the wedding."

**ADVERTISEMENT FOR A NEW LOKI FANFIC: Guys, I'm writing a new fan fiction called NYC, it's about Loki coming to Migard as a punishment, he's been banished and Thor is baby sitting. It has Darcy and Jane. I hope you like it!**


	29. Chapter 29 The Wedding

**Chapter 29**

**A/N: It's happening! The wedding, aww. Well, one more chapter :"(. For those of you who voted A for my next story (Loki/Darcy & Darcy/Steve), it's going to be called Captured; I'm working on it, but right now my priority is NYC, aka option B(Loki/Darcy... after they stop fighting!). Thank you all for sticking with this story for so long! I'll have a better end of the story speech next week, for our last chapter D":  
**

***Loki's P.O.V***

It was dawn. I was asleep. Then, I wasn't. First, I was comfortable in the bed in Thor's room-they were remodeling mines- when without my notice the mountain lion roar of snores Thor made stopped. An avalanche of steps followed, however I was still mostly asleep so they did not catch my attention.

"Brother!" Thor's voice roared.

Sleepily, I sat up, and looked over at my brother and saw him grinning. He was charging at me. My eyes closed and when I opened them, I was behind Thor watching him run straight at me. He went straight through the fake me and did a front flip on my bed. Hysterically I was laughing, and he sat up and glared at me.

"Are you ever not going to fall for that?" I laughed.

"Brother today is your wedding day," Thor announced.

"Is it? I hadn't noticed," I shrugged.

"Brother, your armor is ready. Shall we go and retrieve it?" Thor asked.

"Isn't the wedding at night?" I asked.

"It is," Thor nodded.

"Then why worry about it now. Mother's going to take care of everything, we'll be fine. How about we play a game of chess?" I asked.

Thor nodded, but stared at me as I got up to retrieve the board. Was there something wrong with me? Had I turned into a frost giant? As I passed by Thor's mirror I saw myself, normal as ever… I grabbed the chess set and set it up on Thor's table, his gaze still on me.

"What are you staring at?" I asked.

"You sound… Migardian," Thor said.

"Oh. I apologize brother," I grumbled.

"No, it's fine. It's good that you're taking after her," Thor said.

"Well, she's getting more and more Asgardian and I'm getting more and more Migardian," I sighed.

Rook, knight, bishop, queen, king, bishop, knight, rook… yes I had the board set up correctly. Thor and I put the pawns on together, quietly.

"Are you upset that Lady Jane did not come with you?" I asked.

"It brings me sadness; however we will have all the time in the world together. I wish for her to fulfill her dreams before coming with me here," Thor said.

"Ah…" I nodded.

Naturally, I won. Naturally, the board was blown to pieces. Thor had good strategy, only he needed to watch what he put where. He should check to see what can take his spot and avoid stepping there.

Someone brought us breakfast-and a new chess board and we played until just before noon when Odin called us. Honestly, I still hadn't completely forgiven him, but… I see now that his intentions were pure, so perhaps one day I could.

Thor and I raced to meet Father; just like old times. He seemed thrilled when I agreed to it, less thrilled when I appeared in front of Odin's room with the blink of an eye. Anxiously, I waited for Thor, and when he came we both entered.

"Sons… Loki, I am proud of you on this most gracious day. I wish you and Darcy happiness together," Odin said.

"Thank you, father," I mumbled.

"Do not worry. Eventually you both will be able to travel the nine realms in disguise," Odin explained.

Silently, I nodded but did not reply. There was nothing to say.

"Thor, I assume you're pleased in your brother as well?" Odin asked.

"Yes," Thor nodded.

"Well then, let's hope Jane does not take too long," Odin said.

Thor nodded too. Whenever we spoke with this man there was never anything to say. He must have sensed this as well.

"Well then, get ready for your wedding, son. Thor you stay and help me with decorations… be quick. The sooner the wedding, the sooner the grandchildren," Odin chuckled.

Awkwardly, I nodded as Odin and Thor laughed. Practically running, I escaped Odin's room and returned to Thor's room to change. Silver suit of armor, green long sleeved shirt, black pants were ready for me. As I changed into them, I wondered where my helmet was and if mother would let me wear it to the wedding. I was certain that if I did, Darcy would laugh, so even more of a reason to wear it. After searching the palace for it, I found myself at the door of the room of the relics.

My hand went to the handle, but I froze recalling all the horribleness that room had caused. Eventually, I entered the room and slowly walked to the tesseract as I had many times before. Thor wouldn't try to ruin my wedding as I had tried to ruin his coronation. He wouldn't have done any of the wickedness I'd done to my family. Still, I needed to redeem myself. And so I would.

"Tesseract power, sleep for now, field of power, surround this here, and do not open nor reappear, until one whose intentions are pure, is here for it with something to cure," I said.

Not the best spell, nor the best sounding, but it was something I had come up with on the spot. Slowly, a soft blue ice surrounded it, and froze solid before becoming invisible. My hand stretched forward and I touched it; it was obviously there, but invisible and impenetrable. It would do.

"LOKI!" Frigga's voice screamed.

All at once, my blood ran cold. The wedding bells rung, it would start in about five minutes… I was late! Damn, I hated this room! I had forgotten that time stood still in this idiotic room; especially when casting spells. My lungs hurt by the time I reached the meeting hall which was now filled with people. Frigga met me outside the door and I flinched. Although she's never actually hurt me before-she's pathetically slapped at Thor and myself before when we got lost or hurt- I expected her to hit me this time

"If you're ever late again, I vow to the nine realms that I will buy you a Migardian leash and take you around everywhere with me," Frigga snarled.

She tossed me my helmet, and happily I put it on. Darcy would find it comedic, and I wanted to hear her laugh. Then, grabbing me by the horn, she dragged me into the hall- in front of everyone I've known all my life and on my wedding day- she dragged me to the front, by the horn! It was embarrassing, and I heard chuckles as I was pulled in front of everyone.

Music began, Frigga ran off, and I stood up straight. The doors opened and in came my bride, Darcy the beautiful, in such a large princessey dress. She looked magnificent, and she smiled at me shyly. When she reached me, I took her hand, and she whispered to me.

"Nice horns, reindeer," Darcy whispered.

Honestly, I was staring at Darcy the entire time and mumbled what they told me to mumble. Finally, my favorite part came; it was a bit Migardian, but mother thought Darcy would like it.

"You may kiss the bride."

Blushing, Darcy rose on her toes; I leaned down and kissed her. Wedding bells rang again, Darcy's hands intertwined with mines, and we looked at each other when we finished. We were married.


	30. Chapter 30 Forever

**Chapter 30**

**A/N: THIS IS IT! My last chapter for this story, guys! It's been a good run and I'd like to thank you all for reading, for reviewing, for being your epic selves and just being epic. I'm so grateful that you guys read this until the very end. At least now I get to mark it complete. It has truly been an honor writing for you guys. Review, or PM me or something to let me know what you thought about the story in general, as an overview and what I can do next time I write for you guys. If you don't end up reading any more of my stories, and therefore don't read any more of my final Author Notes, then have a great life! I wish you all the very best!**

***Darcy's P.O.V***

Wow. All I could think was wow. Loki and I were married, and it was like a fairy tale. We ran out and everyone cheered and well the ball was a HUGE ball and it was so amazing. I felt like a princes… I am a princess… kind of weird. I was still getting used to the idea of me marrying a mythical person… someone who didn't even exist or wasn't supposed to.

It was getting hot and stuffy and fights were beginning to break out from the drunken men, so Loki took my hand and led me outside to a balcony. Me and my princess dress followed him out and we stood in the balcony, looking out on all of Asgard.

"Darcy…" Loki began.

He was blushing. It was cute, and I smiled at him. He turned down and continued looking out at Asgard.

"So… We're married," I said to break the awkward silence.

"That we are," Loki nodded.

"I'm glad," I smiled.

"Me too," Loki said.

Fine, if he wasn't going to kiss me I'd do it myself. I tugged on his arm, and he turned to me, and pulled him down. His head came down and his lips came to mines. My arms went around his neck and he pulled me up, to sit on the balcony rail. Ordinarily, I would have been terrified. If I fell back, it would be like a twenty gazillion foot drop, but he was here and I knew that I would be safe. When we finished our kiss, he gazed into my eyes and I got lost in his.

"Are we ever going to go home?" I asked.

"This is home… or do you mean to Migard?" Loki asked.

I nodded.

"We shall return to Migard someday. Perhaps in a decade, or a century," Loki said as if he told me we'd be going in a week or a month.

"I'm not going to be alive in a century," I whispered.

"You insolent Migardian. You think I'd marry you, pledge my eternal love to you and not give you a bite from the apple of immortality so that you could live with me forever?" Loki teased.

"Well, you arrogant Asgardian, perhaps I did," I huffed.

"Do you wish to eat from the apple?" Loki asked.

"I don't care. As long as I'm with you," I said.

"Come with me, then," Loki said.

He took my hand and we walked back into the hot ball room. Thor was laughing and punching a few men as he retold a battle tale. When he saw Loki and me, he waved enthusiastically. I waved back, but Loki pulled me through another door. We began running when we entered the door; we were now in another hall.

"Are we late again?" I asked as we ran.

"Yes," he groaned.

Giggling, I ran with him and we reached a golden door at the end. He opened it and let me in first. Inside, Frigga awaited us, her hands on her hips. Odin was there too, awkwardly standing next to Frigga. There was a basket of apples on a nice table in the center of the room. There was nothing else in the room.

"Darcy, now that you are wed to my son I shall trust you to get him to where he should be on time. He's still a little boy, and he obviously has no idea how to tell time," Frigga said.

"Of course," I nodded.

"I know how to tell time mother!" Loki groaned.

"Darcy, come forward," Odin boomed.

Obediently, I stepped forward, Frigga and Loki stepped back and Odin walked to the table. He picked up an apple and whispered to it, and then he handed it to me.

"I give you the name of my father, and his father before him. You are now an Asgardian and by taking a bite of the apple, you shall become immortal and a part of our family line," Odin said, "Eat from the apple."

"I feel like Snow White," I chuckled.

No one laughed. Embarrassed, I took a bite of the apple. To be honest, I half expected to fall back, dead, but I didn't. For a second nothing happened, then the world became bright and I realized it was me who was bright! My arms stretched and so did my legs, and then the light inside me switched off. When I stood up, I could feel my back stand up straight. I walked to Loki and noticed that now; I was only a few inches shorter than him. Loki wrapped his arms around me.

"Now your mines forever," Loki whispered in my ear.

"I wouldn't be too excited about that," I grinned.

"Why not?" Loki asked.

"I'm not perfect. That's what you deserve, perfect," I said.

"Neither am I. And you deserve that, yet you settled for me… thank you," Loki said.

"Loki… if we're going to have a modesty contest it will easily turn into a fight," I warned.

"Fine," Loki sighed. He pulled away from me and held my hand and looked to his mother, "Mother, could I take Darcy to our new room?" Loki asked.

"Yes," Frigga nodded excitedly.

Loki started for the door, but when he heard Frigga following us, he spun around quickly and glared at her.  
"Alone," Loki said.

"But Loki! I want to take my new daughter to her new room!" Frigga stomped.

"I want to take my bride to our room alone!" Loki objected.

"Darcy, do you mind if I come too?" Frigga asked, turning to me desperately.

"Do not get her involved. Of course she'll let you come along; you're her mother in law now!" Loki growled.

"Frigga, shall we go attend the guests?" Odin asked from behind her.

"The guests!" Frigga shrieked.

She ran to the door then stopped and ran back to me. She pulled me into a bone-crushing hug and then hugged Loki.

"I'll see you in the morning, or later to bid you goodnight! Farwell, my children!" Frigga cried.

And she ran out of the room faster than I would have thought possible. Odin came forward and shook my hand, then held it in his while he told me something.

"Thank you for marrying my son. If you ever need anything, ask me as if you were asking your father, I am your father," Odin said.

Smiling stupidly, I nodded. _I… am… your… father… _DARTH VADER! I was struggling not to laugh, so I just nodded like an idiot. When I realized how stupid I looked, I began blushing. Great. The return of the Cheshire Tomato. Odin went and hugged Loki and told him to respect and to take good care of me and then he too left.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Loki asked.

"Have you ever… seen star wars?" I giggled.

"No…" Loki muttered.

Laughing, I shook my head as he led me out the door muttering that he had just married an insane woman. He led us up the stairs, but we passed the level that Thor's room was in… Curiously, I made us go faster, and he led us to the level just above it. There was only one door on that level, and we went in.

"Oh my gosh," I gasped.

It looked like Migard. There was a flat screen T.V. a bunch of movies, a sofa… it was like an epic mini apartment. There wasn't a bed though. Still holding my hand, he led me through one door. The bedroom. There was one big, round bed in the middle, and another T.V.

"This entire level is our _room?" _I asked.

"Our chambers, yes," Loki nodded.

"Wow," I gasped.

I felt an itch on my back, and reached back to scratch it… I couldn't reach it and angrily, I started tugging at my dress.

"Can I take off this dress?" I growled.

Loki looked at me with an eyebrow raised and I blushed immediately.

"Not like that!" I said.

Smiling, Loki came over and helped to untie the back of my giant dress. When we finally had it off, I was wearing the small dress underneath it. I picked up the dress and followed Loki to a closet where he took it from me and carelessly threw it in. Then, he picked me up and carried me to the bed.

"This is so typical!" I groaned, laughing.

"Of course it is… I learned these traditions ahead of time," Loki shrugged.

He put his hands on my waist and pulled me to him. Closing my eyes, I kissed him full on the lips and everything felt perfect. And as horribly cheesy as these sounds, in that instant, I knew that everything would be perfect, forever.

**LAST A/N: And as a last author's note, I would like to just thank you once again for reading. I wish I could write a thank you note to each and every one of you, but I have other fan fics to write… Eventually, if I write a story that you guys might be interested in I'll post a BONUS CHAPTER with another A/N telling you what story it is… I'll post another BONUS CHAPTER again when I'm going to get started on Captured! I LOVE YOU MIGARDIANS! So long, farewell, abientot, I'll miss you!**


	31. Chapter 31 BONUS CHAPTER

**REDEMPTION BONUS CHAPTER 1**

**A/N: woo hoo bounus chapter as promised. You know i'm leaving the fandom when i'm keeping all the promises I made at once. This bonus chapter was added to alert you guys who were interested in my Steve/Darcy/Loki love triangle story: it's called CAPtured! hope you like it! P.S. just shouting it to the world Im' obsessed with LES MISERABLES so look for some fanfics in that fandom... VIVE LE FRANCE!**

***Darcy's P.O.V***

Light was streaming in Loki and my bedroom. I got out of bed, and pulled on my dress, and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. When I got in, I saw that my picture book was on the counter. I opened it and saw a picture of me last year. Carefully, I pulled it out and held it next to the mirror.

Asgard had changed me. I was way prettier now, and stronger, and taller, and rounder. I looked down at my belly and blushed. Frigga started crying, and hugged me for a month straight when we told her about the baby. Now, little Loki jr. or Emerald was in my belly.

Absentmindedly, I rubbed my belly, and the door opened. A sleepy Loki wandered in, and he held me from behind, but his hands on my belly.

"Good morning, my love," Loki whispered in my ear.

"Morning," I sighed.

He kissed my cheek, and I turned for him to kiss me on the lips. Our lips melted together, and he heaved me on the counter, and I sat there kissing him more comfortably. A loud knock on the door of the room stopped us.

Growling, Loki walked over to the door, I exited the bathroom, and followed him through our room to the door. A smiling Thor was in the way, he hugged his brother, and barely put an arm around me; since he found out, he's been careful with me as if I were made of glass. It was actually kind of sad, but I couldn't wait till the baby had arrived so that he could hug me in one of his back breaking hugs.

"JANE IS COMING! She shouted it to the skies for me to come and get her; she's happy, nothing is wrong, but she's coming! I had to tell you so you could prepare! Goodbye now, I shall return soon!" Thor said, and he tromped out.

Soon here meant anywhere from a few seconds to a decade. But it didn't matter to me, Jane was coming! I screamed and jumped up and down happily. Sif was my substitute best friend, and I knew that Jane would love her. The real Sif was nothing like the one I met in the gardens almost a five years ago; she was sweet and kind, beautiful and strong and sassy, that made her cool.

"Love, careful," Loki said.

But, he scooped me in his arms and carried me to the bed. He kissed my lips, and I clinged to him tightly. Another knock on the door sounded; this one we expected. Loki got up and ran to the door; if we didn't open it immediately well as the Migardians say; shit would go down. I sat up, with the pillows propped on my back, and smiled when Frigga came in.

"I trust Thor has already told you the news," Frigga announced.

"Yes," I smiled.

"Oh, Darcy! Look at you! You're beautiful! Did you know that last night I had a dream? Oh, I dreamt that my darling grand daughter Emerald and I were playing in the gardens of Asgard and it was so wonderful! Oh, Darcy, I cannot wait! Hasn't she been in there long enough?!" Frigga sighed.

Frigga has a theory that my baby is a girl, because when I went through the weird eating stage, I only ate green foods-don't ask me how she developed this theory, I still don't understand Asgard completely.

"That's what I'm saying," I smiled.

"Have you eaten yet?" Frigga asked.

"I was just about to go to the kitchens to get something to eat for us-" Loki started.

"That is it! You're always feeding her late! When she wakes up, her and Emerald need something to eat immediately! I'm having the servants deliver from now on," Frigga sighed.

Typically, I was against having servants do things for me, but now that I was starving, it didn't seem like too bad an idea.

"Okay, but once Em's out, I'll be getting my own food again," I said.

"I'll be back," Loki said, and he disappeared.

"I hope he doesn't use magic around the children, it could be so dangerous," Frigga sighed.

"I'm just having Em, and I think it would be cute if they learned how to use it," I said.

"Oh, you didn't raise Loki! It's a good thing I'm immortal or I would have died of worry and tiredness. Every day I chased his little giggling self about and though it was the cutest thing, it was tierding!" Frigga gasped.

"Here," Loki said.

He came in with a chocolate sandwhich, my favorite, a glass of milk, and an orange. He gave it to me and I ate it all quickly while Frigga watched.

"What have you been feeding her?! Emerald needs the best, not a sandwhich of chocolate…."

"JANE!" I screamed.

"DARCY!" Jane screamed.

Her and Thor were at the entrance at the castle, I had been sitting on my little throne next to Loki's and I ran straight at her, and she ran at me. We hugged, and she looked down at my belly for wide eyes.

"You're pregnate?!" Jane gasped.

"Yeah! She's due in five months," I said.

"Oh my gosh, that's great! Oh Darcy, you're beautiful!" Jane screamed.

"You are too!" I grinned.

"No, but you… your belly, it's so… oh my gosh I'm so envious!" Jane cried.

"Well then, after tonight you better be looking like that too," Frigga said.

Jane let go of me and walked over to Frigga who she hugged. Frigga was crying of joy; she cried often.

"What's tonight?" Jane asked.

"Your wedding!" Frigga cried.

The wedding ceremony was huge! Just as big as Loki and my wedding. We danced, and had fun and Jane was just so gorgeous! Thor seemed the happiest I've ever seen him and Jane's wedding gift to him was a box of poptarts she brought from Migard for him; he scarfed them down in a minute.

Loki took me out to the gardens; it was too stuffy in there and I was getting queasy thanks to the baby. We were out in the garden with the fresh night air, and he took me to the fountains in his garden. We sat at the edge, hand in hand, and I looked into his eyes with nothing but love.

"I love you, Loki," I whispered.

"Darcy, love is a word that belittles what I feel for you," Loki said.

Our lips met, and we kissed under the stars; I'd always found this soo romantic. And we were here under the stars, together with Emerald in my belly and Jane in Asgard and everything was perfect.


End file.
